Because Of Love
by ChominJoy
Summary: Bahagia, hanya itu saja yang Sungmin mau, bahagia bersama orang yang ia cintai. Apa itu begitu sulit untuk mendapatkannya? "Aku hanya ingin bahagia bersamamu, Cho Kyuhyun.."
1. Chapter 1

**Because Of Love**

**.**

**.**

**Main cast :**

**Cho Kyuhyun.**

**Lee Sungmin.**

**Choi Siwon.**

**Kim Kibum.**

**Author : ChominJoy**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt/comfort.**

**Warning : Typo(s) dimana-mana, gaje, abal-abal, absurd, enggak sesuai EYD.**

**Disclaimer : Kyuhyun milik Sungmin, Sungmin milik Kyuhyun, mereka milik Joyers!**

**Ff ini murni buatan saya. Don't bash my fic! Don't like don't read! No plagiat, okay!**

**Summary : Bullying, cacian, ejekan itu yang didapatkan Sungmin tiap harinya. Bahagia, hanya itu saja yang Sungmin mau, bahagia bersama orang yang ia cintai. Apa itu begitu sulit untuk mendapatkannya? "Aku hanya ingin bahagia bersamamu, Cho Kyuhyun.."**

**.**

**Chapter 1**

**.**

Apakah menjadi seorang yang pendiam itu menyenangkan? Atau malah menyebalkan? Apa salah seseorang mempunyai kepribadian pendiam?

Lee Sungmin, seorang _yeoja_ manis juga cantik mempunyai sifat yang pendiam, sangat-sangat pendiam.

Pertanyaan diatas tadi mewakili perasaannya. Entahlah, Sungmin tak tahan dengan kehidupannya. Banyak orang yang membully-nya hanya karena sifatnya yang sangat pendiam. Aneh bukan? Tapi satu hal lain juga yang membuat orang-orang memojokannya. Menjadi anak yatim-piatu yang dibesarkan di panti asuhan menjadi alasan mereka membully Sungmin. Alasan yang aneh juga.

Kini Sungmin sedang berdiam diri di atap sekolah. Hembusan angin yang lembut menyentuh epidermis kulitnya yang putih lembut. Teriak? Memang pilihan yang tepat untuk melampiaskan kekesalannya, tapi Sungmin tak ingin itu. Kalau bisa, ia ingin bertemu kedua orang tuanya dan memeluknya. Tapi apakah itu bisa terjadi? Tak akan. Menangislah pilihannya sekarang. Menangis dalam diam, tak ingin ada yang tahu walaupun di tempat yang sepi seperti ini.

"_Eomma_.. _Appa_.." lirih Sungmin.

Untuk bicara pada orang lain saja Sungmin tak ingin, malu. Apalagi memarahi orang yang pernah membully-nya. Itu tak akan pernah ia lakukan, karena ia tak cukup berani. Itu alasan yang wajar untuk seseorang yang pendiam bukan?

Brugh!

Suara itu membuat Sungmin dengan cepat menghapus air matanya yang sedari tadi mengalir. Suara apa itu?

Sungmin penasaran dengan suara itu. Ia melangkahkan kakinya ke sumber suara tersebut. Suara itu berasal dari gudang yang kebetulan letaknya di atap sekolah.

Semakin dekat semakin takut juga Sungmin. Sungmin takut tiba-tiba ada hantu yang muncul dari gudang itu, tapi ia tetap penasaran jika tak melihatnya.

Brak!

Tiba-tiba pintu gudang itu terbuka dengan sendirinya membuat Sungmin takut juga gugup, tapi Sungmin tetap mendekat ke gudang dan masuk ke dalamnya.

_'Apa benar hantu? Tak mungkin hantu berkeliaran di saat siang seperti ini' _umpat Sungmin dalam hati

Saat masuk, perasaan takut, gugup, penasaran, bercampur aduk menjadi satu. Suara apa tadi? Padahal di gudang ini sangat sepi.

Saat sedang memperhatikan keadaan gudang, Sungmin sangat terkejut kala seorang _namja_ yang dikenalnya tiba-tiba keluar dari tumpukan meja yang membuatnya tadi tak terlihat.

_'Kyuhyun-ssi?' _batin Sungmin.

"Ah, kau Sungmin, aku membuatmu takut eoh?" tanya _namja_ tampan bernama Kyuhyun itu sambil mendekat pada Sungmin.

Sungmin melihat ada yang aneh pada diri Kyuhyun. Tatapannya kosong. Saat jalan badannya seperti lemas. sebenarnya ada apa?

Sungmin hanya tertunduk tak menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum melihat sikap Sungmin, sudah sering sekali Kyuhyun mengajaknya bicara tapi Kyuhyun tak pernah mendengar suara Sungmin. Sungmin hanya bisa menggeleng dan mengangguk saja, itupun jika dikiranya perlu. Tsk! Lee Sungmin.

Sungmin keluar dari gudang, niat hati ingin pergi ke kelas tapi suara bass _namja_ yang tadi mengajaknya bicara membuat Sungmin menjeda niatnya.

"Mengapa kau ada disini?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Lagi-lagi Sungmin hanya tertunduk.

"Matamu sembab, kau menangis eoh?"

Sungmin tetap menunduk dan menutup matanya merasakan hembusan angin yang menerpa tubuh mungilnya. Tak lama Sungmin langsung membulatkan matanya. Apa ini? Kyuhyun memeluknya?

"Mengapa kau menangis? Ceritalah padaku." ucap Kyuhyun sambil mengelus punggung Sungmin yang terasa amat kaku dan tegang.

Sungmin hanya bisa diam, ia pun tak ingin membalas pelukan Kyuhyun, walaupun mungkin akan sedikit membantunya tenang. Tapi bukankah Sungmin sangat tenang dengan diam seperti ini? Ah, entahlah.

"Lee Sungmin!" sahut seseorang membuat Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya dengan Sungmin.

Orang itu berlari mendekati Sungmin. Lalu ia mengelus pucuk kepala Sungmin.

"Mengapa kau disini bersama.." ucap _namja_ itu sambil mengalihkan pandangannya ke Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya bisa diam dilihat tajam dengan _namja_ di hadapannya.

"Ayo kita pergi dari sini, tak baik kau bersama seorang _playboy_." gumam _namja_ itu sambil menggenggam tangan Sungmin dan membawanya berjalan bersama keluar dari atap sekolah.

"Hh.. kau kira aku siapa huh?" gumam Kyuhyun sambil menampilkan smirk menyeramkannya.

.

.

"Lain kali kau harus bilang padaku kau kemana, _arra_?"

Sungmin mengangguk sambil tersenyum kepada siwon-_namja_ yang tadi bersamanya dan Kyuhyun di atap sekolah.

"Jangan terlalu dekat dengannya, kau tahu bukan dia berhidung belang. Sudah banyak wanita yang menjadi mainannya." ucap Siwon sambil terus melangkah berdampingan dengan Sungmin.

"Cih! _Yeoja_ murahan! Cara apa yang kau gunakan untuk dekat dengan Siwon-ssi?" sindir seorang _yeoja_ yang melewati Sungmin dan Siwon.

"_Yeoja_ tak tahu diri!"

Begitulah sindiran-sindiran yang biasa Sungmin dapatkan jika ia bersama Siwon. Hey! Siwon hanya sahabat Sungmin, ada apa dengan mereka? Mereka iri? Tentu saja. Siapa yang tak suka jika idolanya dekat dengan orang lain.

Yap! Siwon, lebih tepatnya Choi Siwon. Seorang idola sekolah yang tampan juga _perfect_ menjadi bahan pujian para _yeoja_ di sekolahnya. Anak dari pengusaha terkenal, tampan, _cool_, mapan, walaupun tak terlalu pandai, hal apa yang tak membuatnya menjadi idola sekolah? Terlihat cukup sempurna bukan?

"Yaa! Kau! Apa maksudmu bicara seperti itu!" bentak Siwon pada _yeoja_ yang menyindir Sungmin tadi.

_Yeoja_ itu diam, ternyata ia juga bersama teman-temannya. Tapi mengapa teman-temannya juga diam? Mereka takut dengan Siwon? Hh.. payah.

"Apa urusanmu menyindirnya!" bentak Siwon lagi.

"K-karena aku penggemarmu." jawab yeoja itu _to the point_ pada Siwon. Siwon sebenarnya senang mempunyai banyak penggemar, tapi penggemar seperti inilah yang membuat Siwon risih.

"Apa ini yang namanya penggemar? Apa pantas kau menjadi penggemarku? Kau tak suka kalau aku dekat dengannya huh? Lalu kau kira aku tak boleh berteman atau bersahabat? Mempunyai teman saja tidak boleh. Lalu aku pun tak boleh mempunyai kekasih, begitu?" tanya Siwon dengan nada membentak tetapi terdengar santai. "Apa kau bangga dengan perilakumu ini? Sepertinya kau butuh banyak belajar menjadi penggemar!"

"Aku senang kau menjadi penggemarku, tapi aku lebih senang kalau penggemarku tidak membuatku tertekan. Kalau kau seperti ini berhentilah menjadi penggemarku! Itu akan lebih baik!" ucap Siwon mantap membuat ketiga siswi itu membelalakan matanya .

Siwon dan Sungmin pergi meninggalkan ketiga _yeoja_ itu. Para _yeoja_ itu hanya tertunduk. Kata-kata Siwon sepertinya telah membuat _yeoja_ itu sadar.

"Kau tak apa 'kan Sungmin?" tanya Siwon. Sungmin mengangguk.

"Pulang nanti kau pulang bersamaku _eoh_."

Awalnya Sungmin diam dan sekarang ia mengangguk sambil tersenyum pada Siwon. Selama ini, hanya Siwon lah sahabat Sungmin, untuk teman juga hanya Siwon. Beginilah Sungmin tak senang bergaul. Wajar, dia seorang yang pendiam.

"_Gomawo._." sahut Sungmin membuat Siwon tersenyum.

Sudah lama sekali Sungmin tak bicara. Jujur saja, Sungmin hanya akan bicara pada Siwon, jika adapun guru yang bicara padanya dan itu mengharuskan Sungmin menjawab, Sungmin akan menjawabnya tapi dengan suara yang sangat kecil.

Mungkin jika dihitung, seminggu sekali Sungmin bicara pada Siwon. Ya itu hanya untuk siwon, bagaimana dengan orang lain? Tak akan pernah? Bisa jadi.

.

.

Di rumah, seperti biasa, Sungmin berdiam diri. Rumah yang tak terlalu bagus, cukup untuk satu orang yang menempatinya. Seharusnya rumah ini ramai dengan tawa canda keluarganya, tapi apakah itu bisa menjadi kenyataan? Bahkan Sungmin pun belum pernah bertemu dengan kedua orang tuanya. Telat! Sudah telat, ingin berjumpa sedari kecil pun Sungmin memang tidak bisa.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

Terdengar suara ketukan pintu. Sungmin pun segera bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan berlari kecil ke arah pintu rumahnya, tak disadarinya ternyata ia keluar kamar membawa boneka kelinci pink-nya.

_'Aneh sekali, malam-malam begini siapa yang bertamu?' _batin Sungmin.

Sungmin membuka pintu rumahnya dan terkejut mendapati seorang _namja_ bertopi dengan senyumannya.

_'Kyuhyun-ssi? Untuk apa dia kesini?' _batin Sungmin.

"Hh.. aku tak salah rum- kau menangis lagi?" mata Kyuhyun melotot melihat mata Sungmin yang merah.

Sungmin segera mengerjapkan matanya dan kembali melihat Kyuhyun lagi. Saat itu juga Sungmin telah dipeluk Kyuhyun. Tubuh Sungmin serasa tegang, ia sangat takut dengan Kyuhyun, mengingat apa yang Siwon katakan tadi di sekolah. Mainan? Apa maksudnya mainan? Kalaupun benar artinya itu, Sungmin tak akan mau.

"Tsk! Kau ini mengapa selalu menangis?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil mengelus-elus punggung Sungmin. Sungmin mencengkram bonekanya yang terhimpit antara tubuhnya dan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya lalu menatap Sungmin.

"Kau.. kau mau tidak jadi kekasihku?" tanya Kyuhyun _to the point_.

Sungmin yang mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun sontak kaget. Mengapa Kyuhyun tiba-tiba bicara seperti itu? Sungmin tertunduk. Tidak mungkin! Mungkin Sungmin salah dengar. Ah.. ayolah, Siwon sudah mengatakannya kalau ia harus hati-hati dengan Kyuhyun.

"Sungmin.. kumohon jawab aku!" Kyuhyun menunggu Sungmin bicara tapi Sungmin masih saja diam. Mungkin memang benar Sungmin tak akan pernah bicara pada orang lain selain Siwon.

Sungguh Sungmin bingung, ia ingin menolak, tapi kalian tahu bukan Sungmin pendiam. Bukannya menjawab, Sungmin malah terlihat katakutan. Lalu ia harus jawab apa? Sungmin sama sekali tak menyukai Kyuhyun apalagi mencintainya. Karena Sungmin pun kurang dekat dengan Kyuhyun walaupun Kyuhyun sering mengajaknya bicara.

"Ayo jawab aku Lee Sungmin! Kalau kau diam kuanggap kau menerimanya!" ucap Kyuhyun seperti sebuah ancaman.

_'Oh tuhan.. aku harus apa? Jika ini mimpi, kumohon bangunkan aku sekarang juga!' _umpat Sungmin dalam hati.

"Sungmin.. aku butuh jawabanmu!"

_'Aish! Jika aku menerimanya, berarti aku akan menjadi mainannya? Lagi pula aku tak menyukainya. Lalu jika aku jawab tidak-' _batin Sungmin terpotong.

"Kuanggap kau menerimanya! Kau telah resmi menjadi _yeojachingu_-ku."

Sungmin membulatkan matanya kaget. Dirinya? _Yeojachingu_ Kyuhyun?

_'Aish! Bagaimana ini, aku tak menyukainya, tuhan kumohon bantu aku menjadi pemberani untuk mel-' _batin Sungmin terpotong lagi.

"T-tapi aku-"

"Tidurlah _chagi_, ini sudah malam." ucap Kyuhyun sukses membuat Sungmin terpatung. Setelah itu Kyuhyun pergi.

_'Chagi? Aku? Yeojachingu-nya? Aku? Kapan? Argghhh!' _jerit Sungmin dalam hati.

.

.

Pagi ini Sungmin bangun sedikit siang dari biasanya. Tadi malam Sungmin tak bisa tidur. Salahkan Kyuhyun yang membuatnya seperti ini. Sungguh, Sungmin tak tahu harus bagaimana setelah ini.

Telah siap, Sungmin membuka pintu rumahnya dan langsung mendapati _namja_ yang membuatnya susah tidur itu.

"Kau sudah bangun eoh? Ayo! Berangkat bersamaku saja." Kyuhyun menarik tangan Sungmin dan mendorong pelan tubuh Sungmin agar masuk ke dalam mobil Kyuhyun.

"Kau sudah sarapan?" Sungmin mengangguk.

Sungguh, sebenarnya Kyuhyun canggung. Hal yang wajar jika bicara pada orang yang pendiam, benar 'kan? Sungmin juga canggung, tapi berbeda dengan Kyuhyun. Sungmin canggung karena ia ingin sekali menjelaskannya pada Kyuhyun, ia tak mencintai Kyuhyun, ia tak ingin jadi _yeojachingu_-nya. Ah! Sungmin, kau terlalu pendiam.

"Mm.. kupasangkan sabuk pengamannya eoh." Kyuhyun mencondongkan badannya ke Sungmin agar bisa memasangkan sabuk pengamannya. Sungmin sudah mencegahnya, tapi Kyuhyun sangat sulit ditaklukan.

"Hey lihat! Apa itu?" Kyuhyun menunjuk ke luar jendela mobilnya.

'Cup'

Sebuah ciuman di pipi berhasil Kyuhyun lakukan. Hal itu membuat Sungmin melotot, badannya menegang lagi. Ah! Dia selalu ingat kata-kata Siwon jika di dekat Kyuhyun.

"Umm.. _mianhae chagi_, apa aku keterlaluan?" ujar Kyuhyun sambil mengusap pipi Sungmin yang tadi diciumnya.

Sungmin menepis tangan Kyuhyun dan menatapnya tajam. Entahlah, mungkin hanya itu yang bisa dilakukan Sungmin pada Kyuhyun.

.

.

Kyuhyun sedang asyik bermain PSP-nya di kelas. Kelasnya sangat berisik karena tak ada guru yang mengajar. Sedangkan Sungmin, ia sedang melihat pemandangan dari jendela kelas. Oh ya, Sungmin dan Kyuhyun itu satu kelas, Sungmin duduk tepat di belakang Kyuhyun.

Ah, Kyuhyun baru ingat, dia sekarang sudah punya _yeojachingu_ 'baru'. Iya baru, tak salah bukan seorang _playboy_ mempunyai banyak wanita? Ingat Kyuhyun seorang _playboy_, tapi ia bukan _playboy_ brengsek yang pernah melakukan seks. Paling hanya ciuman mesra yang sering dilakukan Kyuhyun pada _yeoja_-_yeoja_ yang pernah menjadi kekasihnya. Orang bilang, Kyuhyun sering sekali ganti-ganti kekasih, paling lama ia akan bertahan pada _yeoja_ itu selama dua hari. Ckckck.. _playboy_!

Kyuhyun mematikan PSP hitamnya dan membalikkan badannya sehingga ia dapat melihat Sungmin yang sedang menatap jendela kelas.

Diam-diam Kyuhyun duduk di sebelah Sungmin, hal itu membuat pandangan Sungmin tertutup oleh wajah Kyuhyun.

"Kau melamun _chagi_?" Kyuhyun mencubit pipi Sungmin.

"Aww!" ringis Sungmin.

Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya, hal yang tak pernah ia dengar.

"Kau bilang apa tadi _chagi_? Kau bicara? Aish! Sering-seringlah bicara pada _namjachingu_-mu ini eoh!" ucap Kyuhyun sambil menggenggam tangan Sungmin, tapi dengan cepat Sungmin menepisnya.

"Kau lihat apa tadi?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil menengok ke arah yang Sungmin lihat tadi. Sungmin menggeleng.

"Umm.. apa kau senang menjadi kekasihku?" Sungmin diam. Setelah itu ia menulis sesuatu di bukunya dan diberikannya pada Kyuhyun.

"M-mianhae, t-tapi.. a-aku.. tak menyukaimu.." kata Sungmin pada akhirnya

Begitu Kyuhyun mendengar ucapan Sungmin ia terpatung, baru kali ini ia dengar ada _yeoja_ yang tak menyukainya.

"Lalu mengapa tadi malam kau diam saja? Mengap kau tak menolakku?"

"A-aku takut.."

"Jadi apa maumu sekarang?"

"A-aku ingin.. b-berhenti.." entahlah, dengan beraninya Sungmin bicara seperti itu pada Kyuhyun.

"Aku tak bisa melakukan itu!" tolak Kyuhyun sambil pergi dari tempat duduknya dan keluar dari kelas.

_'Kenapa dia? Apa dia marah?' _umpat Sungmin dalam hati.

.

.

**To be continue..**

**Hallo semua..**

**Saya bawa ff baru nih, ini ff prtama yang saya post di FFN. Sebenernya ff ini udh prnah saya post, tapi saya ngerasa ada yg ganjal sama penampilan ff ini. Disclaimer, summary, rate, genre, dll, lupa buat saya tulis, akhirnya saya hapus ffnya buat memperbaiki ff saya, trus baru sekarang dh postnya..**

**Makasih sebelumnya yg prnah baca dan review ff ini yg dulu. Maaf jug karena udh ngecewain. Saya udh come back, so jangan lupa buat Review ff ini. Mohon dihargai author ff ini yg udh mengetik begitu banyak huruf..**

**Jadi mau next atau end? Tolong reviewnya yh..**

**Gomawo chingudeul..**


	2. Chapter 2

**Because Of Love**

**.**

**.**

**Main cast :**

**Cho Kyuhyun.**

**Lee Sungmin.**

**Choi Siwon.**

**Kim Kibum.**

**.**

**Author : ChominJoy**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt/comfort.**

**Warning : Typo(s) dimana-mana, gaje, abal-abal, absurd, enggak sesuai EYD.**

**Disclaimer : Kyuhyun milik Sungmin, Sungmin milik Kyuhyun, mereka milik Joyers!**

**Ff ini murni buatan saya. Don't bash my fic! Don't like don't read! No plagiat, okay!**

**Summary : Bullying, cacian, ejekan itu yang didapatkan Sungmin tiap harinya. Bahagia, hanya itu saja yang Sungmin mau, bahagia bersama orang yang ia cintai. Apa itu begitu sulit untuk mendapatkannya? "Aku hanya ingin bahagia bersamamu, Cho Kyuhyun.."**

**.**

**Chapter 2**

**.**

Selama pelajaran berlangsung, Sungmin tak bisa konsen. Ia terus memikirkan kesalahannya pada Kyuhyun, sedikit bingung dengan kesalahannya hingga membuat _namja_ tampan itu marah padanya.

_'Aish! Bagaimana ini.'_ umpat Sungmin dalam hati.

Sungmin memutuskan pergi ke perpustakaan, sudah lama sekali ia tak kesana. Saat keluar kelas Sungmin berpapasan dengan Kyuhyun. Sungmin menundukan kepalanya hormat. Saat Sungmin mendongakan kepalanya lagi, Kyuhyun menatapnya datar sambil memasukan telapak tangannya ke dalam saku celananya.

_'Akh! Dia benar marah padaku.'_ batin Sungmin.

"Jangan bersikap baik jika kau terpaksa melakukannya!" ucap Kyuhyun sambil melewati Sungmin.

Serasa disambar petir. Tajam sekali ucapan Kyuhyun itu, memang terdengar biasa saja, tapi Sungmin bisa merasakan bahwa Kyuhyun benar-benar marah padanya.

_'Iya.. kau benar, aku sepertinya terpaksa melakukan ini.'_ batin Sungmin.

Sungmin pun meralat niatnya untuk ke perpustakaan. Masalah ini lebih penting dari pada pergi ke tempat penuh buku itu. Sungmin mengikuti Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam kelas. Ia pun memberanikan diri untuk duduk di samping Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengeluarkan PSP-nya. Ia terlihat sibuk main game, tapi sebenarnya ia tak bisa konsen bermain. Perasaannya sekarang sangat kacau. Ah, seorang Cho Kyuhyun ditolak? Ia tak suka penolakan.

"Aku tak suka jika ada yang menggangguku bermain game!" kata Kyuhyun menyindir Sungmin.

"M.. ma-"

"Lee Sungmin!" panggil seseorang di depan pintu kelas.

Ternyata itu Siwon. Siwon menatapnya tak suka, sepertinya karena Sungmin bersama Kyuhyun. Sedangkan Sungmin bingung, ia baru saja ingin minta maaf tapi bagaimana dengan Siwon? Dia pasti akan marah jika Sungmin tetap bersama Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun yang masih bermain game dan juga Siwon yang menatapnya tajam dari kejauhan. Sungmin benar-benar bingung, ia harus memilih Siwon sahabatnya atau Kyuhyun _namjachingu-_nya?

"Pergilah!" gumam Kyuhyun tetap menatap psp-nya.

Sungmin diam. Ia terus menatap Kyuhyun dan Siwon bergantian. Dengan terpaksa Sungmin pun pergi dengan Siwon meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang sudah menahan amarahnya semenjak pagi.

.

.

Kini Sungmin dan Siwon ada di perpustakaan. Siwon sendiri yang menarik Sungmin. Sepertinya Siwon benar-benar tak suka melihat Sungmin dengan Kyuhyun bersama.

"Tsk! Kau ini bukankah sudah kubilang jangan dekat-dekat dengan dia, dia berbahaya untuk _yeoja_ polos sepertimu."

Sungmin terdiam setelah mendengar perkataan Siwon. Bagaimana ia tak bisa dekat-dekat dengan Kyuhyun? Sekarang, Kyuhyun sendiri adalah _namjachingu_-nya.

"Aku benar-benar bingung mengapa kau dan evil satu itu menjadi dekat? Apa ada sesuatu diantara kalian huh?"

Sungmin terkejut mendengar ucapan Siwon. Sungmin mengginggit bibir bawahnya. Haruskah ia mengaku? Ah, ide bagus, pasti nanti Siwon akan membentaknya dan menghajar Kyuhyun. Bodoh!

"Jangan-jangan kau dan Kyuhyun.." Siwon tak melanjutkan ucapannya, ia malah menatap Sungmin intens. Sungmin menunduk takut.

"Benarkah? Apa yang kupikirkan benar? Kau.. kau dan Kyuhyun.. Sungmin! Ayolah jangan diam saja, ceritakan semuanya!" ucap Siwon kacau.

Sungmin makin menundukan kepalanya. Mendengar Siwon yang bicara seperti itu saja ia sudah takut, apalagi jika Siwon membentaknya. Mengingat badan Siwon yang kekar bak seorang atlet olahraga.

"Sungmin bicaralah! Jangan diam saja!" bentak Siwon pelan, mengingat mereka sedang ada di perpustakaan. Bisa-bisa mereka- eh bukan, bisa-bisa Siwon dimarahi guru penjaga perpustakaan karena berisik.

"M-maafkan aku.." lirih Sungmin, akhirnya Sungmin menjawab juga.

Siwon menghela nafas berat. Ia menatap Sungmin kecewa. Iya, Siwon kecewa, kecewa karena tak bisa menjaga dan melindungi sahabatnya ini. Ia tak suka Kyuhyun, maka dari itu ia tidak senang bila Sungmin bersama Kyuhyun. Dan saat ini kenyataan membuatnya gencar untuk menghabisi seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Bagaimana bisa ia menjadikan Sungmin _yeojachingu_-nya. Bukankah untuk mengobrol saja mereka sangat jarang? Bahkan mungkin tidak pernah walaupun Kyuhyun selalu mengajak Sungmin bicara.

"Kau tahu bukan dia seorang _playboy_, oh.. kau senang menjadi kekasih seorang _playboy _huh?"

"Memang banyak _yeoja_ yang ingin jadi kekasihnya walaupun ia seorang _playboy_," Siwon mengambil nafas kesal. "Tapi kau tahu.. _yeoja_ yang ingin dengannya itu bagaikan wanita murahan. Kau ingin menjadi wanita murahan? Tsk! Lee Sungmin, mengapa kau sebodoh ini!"

Niat hati ingin diam saja mendengar ucapan Siwon. Tapi Sungmin paham, semua tak akan selesai jika ia diam saja.

"A-aku tak m-menerimanya sama sekali."

"Tsk! Bagaimana bisa dia menjadikanmu kekasihnya walaupun kau tak menerimanya! Aku benar-benar tak mengerti! Jelaskan padaku Lee Sungmin!" bentak Siwon pada Sungmin. Bahkan urat-urat di lehernya saja seperti akan keluar.

"Umm.. t-tadi malam, dia datang ke rumahku. D-dia m-memelukku dan tiba-tiba dia.. dia bilang, a-aku mau jadi k-kekasihnya atau tidak? A-aku bingung, aku juga takut, aku.. aku hanya bisa diam. Dia bilang jika aku diam.. berarti aku m-menerimanya." jelas Sungmin takut.

Siwon semakin geram. "Tsk! Sudah sering kubilang, kau harus banyak bicara! Lihat jadinya! Kau terlalu pendiam, sampai-sampai disaat kau takut pun kau tetap memilih diam! Akh! Lee Sungmin! Kau itu!" Siwon mengacak rambutnya kasar lalu menatap Sungmin tajam. "Kau sangat bodoh Lee Sungmin!"

Sungmin kaget bukan main. Siwon mengatainya bodoh? Sahabatnya? Yang selalu melindunginya itu? Bicara seperti itu? Demi tuhan, Sungmin baru pertama kalinya mendengar Siwon bicara sekasar itu padanya.

"Apa kau menyukainya?"

Sungmin menggeleng. Dia tak berbohong, ia tak menyukai Kyuhyun, apalagi mencintai evil itu.

"Kau menyukainya?" tanya Siwon lagi dengan nada tinggi tetapi tetap dipelankan. Lagi-lagi Sungmin menggeleng.

"Sungmin! Kau menyukainya? Jawab aku!" Sungmin bingung mengapa Siwon terus menanyakan hal itu, bukankah ia sudah menjawabnya. Oh.. mungkin Siwon menginginkannya bicara.

"Tidak.." lirih Sungmin sambil menggeleng.

"Kau menyukainya?"

"Aku tidak menyukainya." jawab Sungmin pasti.

"Lalu mengapa kau.. arghh! Sudah lupakan saja! Terserah apa maumu! Yang pasti aku sudah memberitahumu!" Siwon mengepalkan tangannya kuat.

"Aku akan diam jika kau bahagia, tapi kalau tidak.. akan kuhabisi Cho Kyuhyun itu!" Siwon pergi meninggalkan Sungmin yang sangat bergetar mendengar bentakannya, dan Siwon tak peduli akan hal itu.

Mata Sungmin memanas, saat itu juga setetes cairan bening jatuh dari foxy cantiknya. Siwon benar-benar marah padanya, bukan hanya Siwon, Kyuhyun juga marah padanya. Hebat! Dua orang berhasil Sungmin buat marah. Sungguh, Sungmin tak ingin semua ini. Kyuhyun! Iya Kyuhyun, dia yang membuat kekacauan ini. Coba saja kejadian tadi malam tak pernah terjadi, pasti ia tak akan seperti ini. Dilanda emosi dan takut.

Sungmin menangis di antara rak-rak buku yang tinggi. Untung saja perpustakaan ini sepi, jadi tak ada yang melihat jika Sungmin menangis.

_'Lee Sungmin bodoh! Kau bodoh! Mengapa kau bisa sependiam ini huh! Aku benci! Benci!'_

Sungmin terduduk di lantai. Ia menenggelamkan wajahnya di lutut dan memeluk kakinya erat. Bahkan untuk saat ini, Siwon tak lagi menemaninya di saat ia sedang sedih. Padahal biasanya _namja_ kuda itu selalu bisa membuatnya tersenyum kembali.

"Aku tak suka melihat orang menangis di hadapanku!" sahut seseorang membuat Sungmin refleks mendongakkan kepalanya dan mencari sumber suara tersebut.

_'Kyuhyun?' _batin Sungmin.

"Ini!" Kyuhyun memberikan sehelai tissue pada Sungmin.

"T-terimakasih.."

"Bicara juga kau! Sering-seringlah bicara. Kau tidak bisu bukan!"

_'Siwon bilang aku bodoh, Kyuhyun bilang aku bisu. Oh.. mungkin aku ini wanita bodoh yang bisu' _batin Sungmin sedih.

Air mata kembali mengalir. Sakit hati, Sungmin sangat sakit hati. Orang yang selalu di sampingnya saja bilang dia bodoh, Kyuhyun _namjachingu_-nya bilang dia bisu. Sungmin sadar dirinya tak sempurna, ia tak sempurna karena tak ada kebahagiaan dalam hidupnya.

Siwon benar, Sungmin itu harus hati-hati dengan Kyuhyun. Selain _playboy_, ternyata Kyuhyun juga bisa membuat Sungmin menangis, atau bahkan mungkin Kyuhyun bisa membentaknya sewaktu-waktu.

"Kau tak dengar aku bicara! Aku tak suka melihat orang menangis di hadapanku!" bentak Kyuhyun.

Sungmin semakin terpukul, benar yang ia pikirkan tadi, Kyuhyun membentaknya, di saat seperti ini pun ada saja yang membentaknya. Sangat menyedihkan.

"Ayo bangun!" Kyuhyun mengulurkan tangannya pada Sungmin. Sungmin ragu. Akhirnya ia pun memegang tangan Kyuhyun agar bisa berdiri dari duduknya.

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin datar, tiba-tiba saja Kyuhyun memeluk Sungmin. Sungmin terkejut saat itu juga. Kyuhyun membelai rambut panjang Sungmin yang tergerai indah dengan lembutnya, dan Sungmin hanya bisa diam walau badannya menegang ketakutan. Bagaimana pun juga ia belum terbiasa dengan _namjachingu_-nya ini, mungkin?

Cukup lama Kyuhyun memeluk Sungmin akhirnya ia pun melepaskannya. telapak tangan Kyuhyun sudah ada di pipi Sungmin. Dengan lembut, Kyuhyun menghapus air mata Sungmin yang sedari tadi mengalir. Dan Sungmin hanya bisa diam..

"Jangan menangis di hadapanku eoh.."

Sungmin menepis tangan Kyuhyun. "K-Kyuhyun-ssi.." panggil Sungmin.

Sebenarnya Kyuhyun senang dapat mendengar suara Sungmin secara langsung. Apalagi Sungmin memanggil namanya. Biasanya Kyuhyun mendengar suara Sungmin jika Sungmin bicara pada Siwon. Hal yang langka bagi Kyuhyun bukan?

"Hhmm.."

"S-sebelumnya maafkan aku. Mm.. a-apa kita bisa mengakhiri hubungan ini?" tanya Sungmin dengan berani.

Kyuhyun terkejut. Berani sekali Sungmin bicara seperti itu padanya. Biasanya dia yang akan meminta mengakhiri hubungannya dengan _yeoja_ lain.

Memangnya ada apa dengan dirinya? Semua _yeoja_ di sekolahnya ini mengaguminya, mengagumi wajah tampannya, kepintaran di atas rata-ratanya, kemapanannya. Apa yang kurang dari dirinya? Mengapa Sungmin ingin sekali mengakhiri hubungan ini dengannya? Tidakkah ia tertarik pada Kyuhyun? Sedikit saja?

"Mengapa kau bertanya seperti itu?" ucap Kyuhyun menahan emosinya.

"K-kumohon maafkan aku, a-aku tak bisa, a-aku tak men-" ucapan Sungmin terpotong.

"Kubilang aku tak bisa melakukannya! Jangan memaksaku Lee Sungmin!" bentak Kyuhyun pada Sungmin.

"Tapi-"

'Cup'

Kyuhyun menubrukkan bibirnya dengan bibir Sungmin. Sungmin berontak, tapi dengan sigap Kyuhyun mencengkram tangan Sungmin sehingga Sungmin pasrah di jadikan 'mainan' oleh Kyuhyun. Sungmin memukul-mukul dada Kyuhyun. Sungguh ia s∷angat terkejut dengan aksi Kyuhyun ini. Kyuhyun menekan tengkuk Sungmin agar bisa memperdalam ciumannya itu.

Ciuman selama sepuluh detik itu pun berakhir perlahan. Kyuhyun menangkup wajah Sungmin dan menatapnya.

"Jangan katakan itu lagi, kau hanya perlu bersamaku.." ucap Kyuhyun lembut setelah itu ia mengecup bibir Sungmin singkat.

Sungmin membelalakan matanya tak percaya. Ia tak percaya Kyuhyun bisa dengan mudahnya menciumnya, dan ia tak percaya.. kalau Kyuhyun benar mencintainya, bahkan untuk kata 'menyukai' saja Sungmin belum bisa percaya itu. Ia tak mau dirinya hanya sebuah tempat pelampiasan seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Lagi pula dirinya tak mempunyai perasaan khusus pada _namja_ tampan itu. Jika seperti itu, bukankah akan sangat menyakitkan? Apalagi jika akhirnya nanti ada yang tersakiti. Sungmin tak mau hal itu terjadi.

"A-apa kau m-menyukaiku?"

Kyuhyun diam sesaat sebelum akhirnya mengucapkan sesuatu kepada Sungmin.

"Kau hanya perlu bersamaku!"

"K-Kyuhyun-ssi" lirih Sungmin.

"Hmm.."

"J-jika kau tidak m-menyukaiku, kenapa kau tidak mau m-mengakhiri hubungan ini?" Sungmin menarik napas dalam "Bukankah p-percuma? A-atau kau hanya menjadikanku m-mai-" ucapan Sungmin terpotong.

"Kau tertekan?" tanya Kyuhyun mencegah ucapan Sungmin.

Sungmin mengangguk pelan. Kyuhyun memeluk Sungmin. Sungguh Kyuhyun tak suka Sungmin bicara seperti itu. Sungmin hanya pasrah saat Kyuhyun memeluknya.

"Percayalah padaku!" gumam Kyuhyun sambil membelai rambut coklat Sungmin.

"Sudahlah.. ayo ke kelas!" ajak Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun pun menggenggam tangan Sungmin, tapi Sungmin menepisnya, ia tidak suka Kyuhyun memperlakukannya seperti itu. Walaupun kenyataan berkata ia adalah _yeojachingu_-nya Kyuhyun, tapi tetap saja Sungmin tidak mau dan tidak suka.

"Kenapa Lee Sungmin itu bisa dekat dengan Kyuhyun?"

"Cih! Menjijikan Lee Sungmin itu!"

Pendengaran Sungmin menangkap pembicaraan kedua siswi yang ia lewati. Menjijikan? Mereka pikir Sungmin menyajikan tubuhnya untuk Kyuhyun? Mereka pikir ia senang jika bersama Kyuhyun? Ada apa dengan mereka? Asal mereka tahu, ia sangatlah tertekan jika bersama _namja_ tampan ini. Sungguh Sungmin sangat sakit hati mendengar ucapan siswi itu.

"_Yeoja _tak tahu diri! Tak tahu malu!" bisik mereka.

Sungmin hanya bisa diam. Ia melirik ke arah Kyuhyun yang menatap lurus ke depan dengan tenang dan tampang datarnya. Sungmin berpikir, bahkan disaat seperti ini pun Kyuhyun tak memperdulikannya? Dengan mudahnya ia menolak tolakannya, bilang agar tetap percaya pada dia, tapi mengapa disaat dirinya diperlakukan tak semestinya dengan murid-murid di sekolah ini Kyuhyun hanya diam? Sungmin sadar, sekarang ia sedang mengharapkan bantuan dari Kyuhyun, mengharap kalau Kyuhyun bisa melawan murid-murid yang selalu menindasnya.

Tapi Sungmin sadar, untuk apa ia mengharapkannya? Tak perlu! Karena Sungmin percaya Kyuhyun tak akan bisa, hanya Siwon yang bisa melakukannya dengan tulus. Ah, dia mengharapkannya? Sungmin berpikir, setidaknya Kyuhyun bisa melindunginya sama seperti Siwon terhadapnya. Siwon sahabatnya sendiri bisa melindunginya, tapi kenapa _namja _yang selalu menolak tolakan Sungmin saat meminta memutuskan hubungannya ia sama sekali tak melindunginya. Lalu bagaimana Sungmin bisa percaya pada _namja _tampan itu?

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sampai di kelas. Kelas sangat berisik, semua murid di kelas ini mengobrol, bercanda, dan hal lain yang membuat kelas ini semakin bising dan panas. Sungmin menghempaskan bokongnya di bangkunya. Sedangkan Kyuhyun..

"Ayo pindah!" ucap Kyuhyun pada seorang _yeoja_ yang duduk disamping Sungmin.

_"M_-_mwo_?" ucap _yeoja_ gemuk itu ketakutan.

"Kau tak dengar! Aku menyuruhmu pindah! Ayo cepat pindah!" suruh Kyuhyun dengan kesal.

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun tak suka. Untuk apa ia meminta pindah? Sedangkan _yeoja_ itu menatap Sungmin bingung. Sungmin menggeleng kecil seakan menyuruh _yeoja_ itu menolak suruhan Kyuhyun, dan tetap duduk dengan tenang disampingnya lagi. Teman sebangku Sungmin itu menoleh dan menatap Kyuhyun takut. Kyuhyun balik menatapnya tajam membuat sisiwi itu semakin takut.

_Yeoja_ itu kembali menatap Sungmin. Sungmin tetap menggeleng kecil. _'Jangan biarkan dia!'_ batin Sungmin berharap teman sebangkunya itu mengerti.

"Lee Sungmin jangan coba untuk menghasut dia!" ucap Kyuhyun dingin.

Sungmin kini menunduk takut. Akhirnya _yeoja_ itu pun membawa tasnya dan duduk di depan Sungmin-di bangku Kyuhyun. Begitu pun dengan Kyuhyun, ia langsung duduk di bangkunya yang baru.

Kyuhyun tak suka melihat Sungmin yang menunduk terus. Kyuhyun menidurkan kepalanya di meja, tangan kirinya ia buat bantalan untuk kepalanya, kini ia menatap Sungmin yang masih setia menunduk. Sungguh, Sungmin sangat gugup.

"Hey.." panggil Kyuhyun lembut.

Sungmin diam tak merespon panggilan Kyuhyun. Diam-diam ia menggigit bibir bawahnya karena rasa gugupnya.

"Hey.." panggil Kyuhyun lagi sambil mencubit pipi Sungmin dengan tangannya yang bebas.

Sungmin pun menoleh dengan pelan. Menatap Kyuhyun yang menatapnya dengan posisi tidur di meja membuat Sungmin semakin gugup saja.

Sedikit risih melihat Kyuhyun yang terus menatapnya seperti itu. Sungmin pun mengalihkan pandangannya ke kanan, melihat kesibukan teman-teman sekelasnya yang ribut, tapi tetap saja Sungmin masih merasa tak enak.

Kyuhyun terkekeh geli diam-diam. Ia berpikir, apakah Sungmin gugup padanya? Sangat lucu! Ia masih tetap dengan posisinya dan menatap Sungmin. Ini suatu kesenangan bagi Kyuhyun bisa melihat kegugupan Sungmin secara dekat.

"Lee Sungmin~" panggil Kyuhyun seakan mengajak _yeoja _manis ini untuk bermain.

Sungmin memejamkan matanya dan menghirup udara diam-diam sebelum menoleh pada Kyuhyun. Ia melihat Kyuhyun yang tersenyum padanya. Tersenyum mengejek lebih tepatnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Ah, kenapa Kyuhyun yang bertanya? Bukankah dia sendiri yang memanggilnya? Ah, entahlah. Sungmin pun menggeleng saja.

"Kau terlihat lucu saat salah tingkah seperti itu! Menggemas-"

"Aku tidak salah tingkah!" ucap Sungmin refleks dan cepat membuat Kyuhyun membelalakan matanya sambil menahan tawa.

"Ehm.. sudah mulai bicara eoh.."

Sungmin menunduk lagi. Tadi itu refleks, sungguh! Tak suka saja saat Kyuhyun bilang dirinya salah tingkah. Ini.. ini.. hanya gugup yang berlebihan, mungkin?

"Hey.. memangnya dibawah ada apa? Mengapa kau senang menunduk seperti itu?" tanya Kyuhyun lembut. Sungmin menggeleng.

"Lebih baik lihat aku, kau tahu bukan aku ini tampan. Ayo lihat aku saja!" kata Kyuhyun menggoda Sungmin. Sungmin menunduk diam saja.

"Sungmin.." panggil Kyuhyun. Sungmin diam.

"Hallo.. apa ada Lee Sungmin disana?" ucap Kyuhyun. Jujur, ia kesal Sungmin tak memperdulikannya. Sama seperti tadi, Sungmin diam.

"Sungmin.. kenapa kau menjadi orang pendiam?" tanya Kyuhyun yang tak dijawab Sungmin.

"Baiklah, umn.. hey.. kau suka boneka?"

"..."

"Binatang yang lucu?"

"..."

"Perhiasan?"

"..."

Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya kesal.

"Sungmin.. kau sangat cantik dan manis, aku suka! Hmm.. menurutmu aku bagaimana?" tanya Kyuhyun mengharap Sungmin akan meresponnya walaupun dengan salah tingkah seperti tadi.

Tapi.. Sungmin tetap diam menunduk..

Hey! Tadi saat Kyuhyun menatapnya, ia bisa salah tingkah, tapi mengapa disaat dia mengutarakan kemanisan wajahnya, dia hanya diam?

"Hh.." Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya lagi. "Kukira jika aku pindah kita bisa mengobrol!" ucap Kyuhyun malas. Ia pun menghadapkan wajahnya ke kiri menghadap dinding.

"Ternyata tidak.."

Sungguh Kyuhyun benar-benar kesal. Sedikit saja Sungmin bicara, ia ingin dengar, tapi mengapa sulit sekali? Dia hidup diberi mulut untuk bicara tanpa ada gangguan sedikitpun, tapi mengapa mulut seksi itu tak bisa mengeluarkan suara manisnya sendiri?

"Hh.. membosankan!" Kyuhyun menggeliat tetap pada posisinya. Tidur diatas meja menghadap dinding.

Sungmin menoleh, sebenarnya ia tak enak hati pada Kyuhyun karena sedari tadi dia mengajaknya bicara tapi ia sama sekali tak menjawab ataupun meresponnya. Sungmin tahu pasti Kyuhyun kesal dan bosan karena diabaikan, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Sungmin memang seperti ini.

Jujur, tadi saat Kyuhyun bilang dirinya sangat cantik dan manis, Sungmin berusaha habis-habisan untuk tetap memasang wajah datarnya, menahan salah tingkahnya lebih tepat.

"Tak adakah disini yang bisa kuajak bicara? Aku bosan.." gumam Kyuhyun tapi Sungmin masih bisa mendengarnya.

Kyuhyun merasakan ada yang menoel bahunya. Ia tahu pasti Sungmin yang melalukannya. Kenapa dia? Mau mengajak Kyuhyun biacara saat Kyuhyun sedang _bad mood_? Lebih-lebih lagi karena dirinya. Kyuhyun pun menoleh dengan malas.

"Apa?"

"Maafkan aku.." ucap Sungmin.

"Hh.. tsk!" begitulah respon Kyuhyun. Ia melanjutkan kembali tidur menghadap tembok lagi. Sungmin merasa bersalah pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menggerutu dalam hati. Ia sangat kesal, ternyata ada _yeoja_ yang berani membuatnya kesal seperti ini, mengabaikan seorang Cho Kyuhyun saat sedang bicara. Menyebalkan!

Kyuhyun bangun dari tidurnya. Ia merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan ponselnya dari dalam sana. Memasangkan _earphone_ pada ponselnya. Saat itu juga..

"K-Kyuhyun-ssi maafkan-" Sungmin berhenti bicara saat Kyuhyun telah menyumpalkan _earphone _di telinganya.

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun bersalah. Sedangkan Kyuhyun..

_'Minta maaf setelah mengabaikanku? Tak tahu diri!'_

Kyuhyun memfull-kan volumenya. Ia melihat Sungmin kesal yang sedang menatapnya, setelah itu Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Biarkan Lee Sungmin itu tahu rasanya diabaikan.

.

.

Kyuhyun terus menggenggam tangan Sungmin melewati koridor sekolah yang sudah sepi. Iya, sepi, karena bel pulang sudah berbunyi satu jam yang lalu. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin baru saja keluar karena memperbaiki masalah mereka tadi. Sebenarnya Sungmin kurang nyaman Kyuhyun seperti ini padanya, menggenggam tangannya, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Bukankah dia sudah menjadi kekasih seorang Cho Kyuhyun, dan seorang Cho Kyuhyun tak menyukai penolakan.

"Kuantarkan kau pulang eoh.." ucap Kyuhyun. Sungmin hanya mengangguk kecil.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin berjalan ke parkiran sekolah. Setelah sampai, Kyuhyun membukan pintu mobilnya untuk Sungmin. Mereka berdua sudah masuk ke dalam mobil, tapi Kyuhyun sama sekali tak menjalankan mobilnya.

"Kau mau makan tidak?" tanya Kyuhyun. Sungmin menoleh tapi diam.

"Hey.. aku bertanya, kenapa kau diam?" Kyuhyun mencubit pipi Sungmin gemas.

Sungmin meringis. Ia pun mengangguk. Kyuhyun mengelus pucuk kepala Sungmin.

"Anak pintar!"

Kyuhyun pun menyalakan mesin mobilnya. Baru saja Kyuhyun akan menginjak pedal gas mobilnya tapi Sungmin membuatnya harus menjeda niatannya terlebih dahulu.

"Kenapa?"

"Tapi.. jangan lama-lama.." ucap Sungmin ragu.

"Yaa! Kau benar-benar tak menyukaiku eoh, sampai-sampai kau ingin cepat pulang!" ucap Kyuhyun kesal.

"B-bukan begitu, aku-"

"Ya sudahlah, tidak usah!"

Kyuhyun menjalankan mobilnya dengan perasaan kesal. Sungmin menunduk diam, tak jarang ia melirik Kyuhyun yang terus memasang wajah marahnya. Sungguh, melihat Kyuhyun yang seperti itu membuat Sungmin ingin cepat-cepat sampai rumah.

Diam. Mereka saling diam di saat mobil Kyuhyun berhenti karena lampu merah. Sungmin lagi-lagi melirik Kyuhyun, sedikit kaget saat matanya bertemu dengan mata tajam Kyuhyun. Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya takut.

"Kenapa?" tanya Kyuhyun ketus. Sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya dan menunduk. Menggeleng sedikit untuk menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun tadi.

Lampu hijau menyala, Kyuhyun pun menjalankan mobilnya lagi, kali ini dengan kecepatan diatas rata-rata. Sungmin terkejut bukan main dengan aksi gila Kyuhyun ini. Ia tahu Kyuhyun pasti sangat marah padanya, tapi ini cara yang konyol untuk melampiaskan kemarahannya. Apa dia tidak sadar sedang membawa Sungmin? Sungmin yang ia bilang _yeojachingu_-nya.

"Komohon jangan cepat-cepat!" akhirnya Sungmin buka suara.

Sungmin terus menunduk dan mencengkram ujung rok seragamnya dengan kuat, berharap bisa melampiaskan ketakutannya.

Tak lama Sungmin merasa mobil yang ia tumpangi itu perlahan berjalan dengan kecepatan semestinya. Sungmin bernafas lega.

'Ckit! Tin! Tin!'

Sungmin terkejut kala Kyuhyun menghentikan mobilnya mendadak dan membunyikan klakson mobilnya dengan kencang saat ada sebuah motor menyelip mobilnya dari samping dengan cepat, dan hal itu sukses membuat jantung Sungmin hampir loncat dari tempatnya.

"Brengsek!"

Sungmin semakin kuat mencengkram ujung rok seragamnya. Ia terus menggigit bibir bawahnya tak peduli jika bibir itu akan merah atau berdarah. Ia benar-benar sangat takut. Kyuhyun benar-benar dilanda emosi, dan tak ada siapa-siapa yang bisa Sungmin harapkan kedatangannya untuk melindunginya dari amukan Kyuhyun jika ia benar mengamuk nantinya.

"A-ayo kita m-makan.." ucap Sungmin pelan. Entahlah, ia pikir mungkin ajakannya bisa membuat Kyuhyun tak lagi marah.

Kyuhyun menoleh kearah Sungmin yang terus menunduk. "Apa maksudmu?"

Sungmin pun menoleh dengan takut. "Ayo k-kita makan.."

"Hh.. untuk apa?"

"J-jangan m-marah lagi.. a-ayo pergi makan.."

"Cih! Pergi saja dengan si kuda itu! Suruh dia untuk menyuapimu!"

Deg!

.

.

**To be continue..**

**Gimana buat chap ini? Membosankan? Saya harap enggak deh..**

**Oh ya.. terus apa wordsnya kurang? Nanti mohon di review yh ^^**

**Yaaa.. Kyu marah sma Ming, siapa yg sebenernya tega disini? Sungmin yg bener-bener pngen putus sma Kyu atau Kyu yg slalu membentak Sungmin? Ah, couple satu ini emang penuh tanda tanya yh, da S...**

**Paling nyesek di ending chap ini. "Suruh dia untuk menyuapimu!" Ah.. bener-bener Kyu! Jahat bngeuuutt. (Readers: lah? Yg bkin kn author?) #lemparcangkangddangkoma #berlindungdiperutShindong :D :P**

**Ah.. sudahlah, sampai sini bacat-bacotnya, makasih buat yg udh review di chap prtama,the best deh kalian! See ya..**

**Eitsss... jangan lupa REVIEWnya, hehehe.. bye lagi! Mmmuuaaacchhh.. #ciuminreaderssatu-satu**


	3. Chapter 3

**Because Of Love**

**.**

**.**

**Main cast :**

**Cho Kyuhyun.**

**Lee Sungmin.**

**Choi Siwon.**

**Kim Kibum.**

**.**

**Author : ChominJoy**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt/comfort.**

**Warning : Typo(s) dimana-mana, gaje, abal-abal, absurd, enggak sesuai EYD.**

**Disclaimer : Kyuhyun milik Sungmin, Sungmin milik Kyuhyun, mereka milik Joyers!**

**Ff ini murni buatan saya. Don't bash my fic! Don't like don't read! No plagiat, okay!**

**Summary : Bullying, cacian, ejekan itu yang didapatkan Sungmin tiap harinya. Bahagia, hanya itu saja yang Sungmin mau, bahagia bersama orang yang ia cintai. Apa itu begitu sulit untuk mendapatkannya? "Aku hanya ingin bahagia bersamamu, Cho Kyuhyun.."**

**.**

**Chapter 3**

**.**

Pagi ini Sungmin bangun lebih awal. Sengaja, ternyata ia membuat sandwich untuk dibawanya ke sekolah. Ia sedang malas memasak, jadi ia tak sarapan di rumah.

Sudah siap, Sungmin pun keluar dari rumahnya. Sedikit terkejut saat melihat _namja_ tampan yang menyenderkan tubuhnya di mobil itu. Itu Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun? Bukankah Kyuhyun marah padanya? Untuk apa dia kesini?

"K-Kyuhyun-ssi?"

Kyuhyun mendekat "Hey! Apa ini?" Kyuhyun mengusap kelopak mata Sungmin. Badan Sungmin seakan tak dapat bergerak. Usapan lembut di kelopak matanya malah membuat ia takut.

"Tadi malam kau menangis lagi? Matamu betam." kata Kyuhyun masih sambil mengusap-usap sekitar mata Sungmin.

Sungmin menggeleng berbohong. Iya, Kyuhyun benar, tadi malam ia menangis. Menangisi kedua orang yang ia cintai, _Eomma_ dan _Appa_-nya yang tak akan pernah bisa bertemu dengannya. Ia selalu melakukan itu hampir tiap malam. Dan jangan lupa, ia menangisi masalahnya dengan Kyuhyun kemarin.

_'Tsk! Wanita ini! Kau pandai berbohong eoh?' _batin Kyuhyun.

"Maaf.." ucap Kyuhyun sambil menatap Sungmin.

Sungmin mengernyit heran. Untuk apa _namja _itu minta maaf?

"Kemarin.. maaf eoh.. aku.. aku terlalu emosi."

Sungmin diam. Ia ingat kembali kejadian kemarin. Ucapan Kyuhyun pun masih teringat jelas di pikirannya.

Kyuhyun ikut diam. Tiba-tiba saja perut Kyuhyun terasa sakit. Magh! Iya, mungkin magh-nya kambuh. Salahkan dirinya yang tak pernah mau sarapan.

Kyuhyun meringis kesakitan. Tangan kirinya memegang kuat perutnya, sedangkan tangan kanannya memegang bahu Sungmin seakan meminta bantuan. Sungmin sangat terkejut melihat Kyuhyun seperti itu. Ini baru pertama kalinya ia melihat Kyuhyun meringis kesakitan.

"K-kau kenapa?" tanya Sungmin terlihat khawatir dengan Kyuhyun. Walaupun Sungmin tak mencintai atau menyayangi Kyuhyun bukan berarti Sungmin membenci Kyuhyun dan meninggalkannya. Sungmin tak sejahat itu.

"Magh-ku.. kambuh.. aish!"

Sungmin menarik tangan Kyuhyun, dan dibantunya Kyuhyun untuk duduk di bangku teras rumah Sungmin. Sungmin membuka tas pink-nya dan dikeluarkannya sebuah kotak pink dari dalam tasnya.

"Ini! Makanlah dulu, ini masih pagi, kita tidak akan telat." ucap Sungmin.

Satu kemajuan Sungmin menjadi _yeojachingu_-nya Kyuhyun. Lihat, sekarang Sungmin banyak bicara.

Kyuhyun mengambil _sandwich_ pemberian Sungmin dan dimakannya makanan berbentuk segitiga itu.

Sungmin memasuki rumahnya. Tidak lama, Sungmin keluar lagi membawakan se-sachet obat dan sebotol air putih, lalu diberikannya pada Kyuhyun. Baru saja Kyuhyun ingin memasukan obat itu ke dalam mulutnya. Sungmin sudah mencegahnya lebih dulu.

"Diminum setelah makan. Kau belum selesai memakannya." saran Sungmin. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum mendengar ucapan Sungmin. Benar, Sungmin jadi banyak bicara.

"Kenapa tidak dihabiskan semua?" tanya Sungmin pelan.

"Sisa dua, kita makan bersama saat istirahat eoh.." Setelah itu Kyuhyun meminum obat yang diberikan Sungmin.

"Ayo! Nanti kita telat!" Kyuhyun memberikan kotak bekal pink itu pada pemiliknya.

.

.

Saat jam pelajaran, Sungmin sangat tenang mengamati guru yang mengajar, berbeda dengan Kyuhyun yang tak mau diam duduk di depan Sungmin. Iya, Kyuhyun pindang tempat duduk lagi kemarin. Ia pikir Sungmin benar-benar tak mau bicar padanya.

Kyuhyun benar-benar risuh. Tak jarang, _seonsaengnim_ memarahi Kyuhyun yang sering menghadap ke belakang-Sungmin. Alasannya dia tak punya pena, jadi ia harus pinjam ke Sungmin. Lalu ia bilang, penghapusnya hilang, jadi ia harus pinjam ke Sungmin juga. Aneh sekali bukan? Menulis memakai pena tapi menghapusnya memakai penghapus. Cho Kyuhyun.. itu alasan yang tidak tepat!

Saat ini jam istirahat. Kyuhyun pun mengajak Sungmin ke taman sekolah. Tak lupa Sungmin membawa kotak bekalnya. Kini mereka sudah ada di bawah pohon besar yang rindang. Sangat sejuk.

"Umm.. k-kau tidak suka pelajaran tadi?" tanya Sungmin memulai pembicaraan.

"Huh?" Kyuhyun bingung.

"Tadi k-kau tak mau diam."

"Hh.. aku sudah cukup pandai." kata Kyuhyun bangga. Memang benar, Kyuhyun itu pandai, dia selalu mendapatkan peringkat pertama di kelas. Hh.. pintar tapi _playboy_.

Sungmin hanya terkekeh mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun. Sungmin pikir, ternyata Kyuhyun tak seburuk yang diucapkan Siwon.

"Salah kau mencuri perhatianku! Kau mengganggu konsentrasiku!" ucap Kyuhyun sebal. Berniat menggoda Sungmin. Sungmin malah terlihat kebingungan.

"Iya, kau! Wajahmu itu! Membuat konseantrasiku hilang! Wajahmu terlalu cantik, aku sebal!"

Kyuhyun memasang raut sebalnya. Sedangkan Sungmin, ia menunduk malu. Demi apa! Kyuhyun menggodanya! Astaga! Tidakkah dia tau Sungmin sangat malu?

"Kapan kau akan sepertiku. Pasti sangat seru menjadi pasangan yang sama-sama pintar."

GLERR!

Seperti disengat listrik rasanya. Entah kenapa ucapan Kyuhyun barusan membuat dada Sungmin sesak. Ia sedikit tak terima dengan ucapan Kyuhyun. Sungmin memang tak sepandai Kyuhyun, tapi ucapan Kyuhyun tadi sangat mengusik hati Sungmin. Apa Kyuhyun memang benar tak mencintainya? Lalu untuk apa hubungan ini masih berjalan tanpa ada cinta? Percuma bukan? Sungmin benar-benar mengutuk dirinya yang begitu pendiam.

Baru saja Kyuhyun berhasil membuatnya terbang melayang tapi dengan cepatnya Kyuhyun merobek sayap Sungmin hingga ia terjatuh sangat sakit. Serasa terjatuh dari ketinggian yang indah dan tertancap paku-paku karat dibawahnya. Sangat sakit

"Ah.. aku ke toilet sebentar eoh, kita bisa makan itu saat pulang sekolah. Kau bisa ke kelas jika kau mau. Sepertinya aku akan ke perpustakaan setelah dari toilet."

"A-ada apa?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Tidak ada apa-apa! Hanya ingin baca buku saja. Kau ke kelas saja!" ucap Kyuhyun sambil bangun dari duduknya dan pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menatap punggung Kyuhyun yang mulai menjauh dari pandangannya. Ada apa ini? Mengapa suruhan Kyuhyun tadi seakan tak memperdulikannya. Padahal dirinya itu _yeoja_- ah, sudahlah, untuk apa Sungmin membutuhkan Kyuhyun. Toh dirinya tak cinta dengan _namja_ itu. Lagi pula ada Siwon yang selalu ada untuknya.

"Aku hanya mainanmu saja 'kan?" gumam Sungmin.

.

.

Sudah lima menit Sungmin berdiam diri. Akhirnya, Sungmin pun memutuskan untuk pergi ke kelas. Tapi..

Di depan sana ada beberapa _yeoja_ yang menghadang Sungmin, mereka menatap Sungmin dengan tajamnya. Sungmin diam sejenak, ia ingin berputar arah tapi tidak! Ia tak boleh takut seperti ini! Sungmin melangkahkan kakinya lagi sambil menunduk.

Brugh!

Sungmin meringis kesakitan saat tubuhnya didorong salah satu siswi itu. Sungmin jatuh tersungkur ke lantai.

"Bangun kau! Ayo bangun!"

Sungmin menunduk takut.

"Kau tak dengar huh! Ayo bangun, bodoh!" dua orang siswi menarik kedua tangan Sungmin dengan kasar. Sungmin pun kini berdiri di hadapan tiga siswa dan dua siswa lagi yang masih memegang kedua lengannya.

"Apa kabarmu hari ini Lee Sungmin?" tanya salah satu siswi itu yang Sungmin pikir pasti ketuanya.

"Kudengar.. kau sekarang menjadi _yeojachingu_ Kyuhyun? Apakah itu benar?" tanya siswi itu meremehkan Sungmin.

Sungmin tak menjawab. Ia tak punya keberanian untuk bicara sekalipun.

"Kau tuli huh! Ayo jawab!" bentak _yeoja_ lainnya.

Sungmin pun menggeleng kecil. Kelima _yeoja_ itu terkekeh meremehkan kebohongan Sungmin.

"Berani berbohong eoh.."

Plak!

Sungmin meringis kesakitan. _Yeoja_ cantik dihadapannya ini menampar pipinya.

"Jawab Lee Sungmin!"

Dengan berat Sungmin mengangguk kecil. Saat itu juga setetes air mata jatuh dari mata Sungmin.

Plak! Plak!

Sungmin merangis kesakitan lagi saat dengan mudahnya siswi itu menampar kedua pipinya. Sungmin menahan tangisnya. Tidak! Ia tidak boleh menangis! Ia tidak mau terlihat lemah dihadapan orang-orang yang benci terhadapnya. Karena Sungmim tahu mereka seperti itu karena mereka iri, mereka iri terhadap dirinya sendiri karena perilaku buruk mereka, mereka tak mampu untuk menjadi lebih baik, sehingga mereka melampiaskan pada seorang Lee Sungmin yang pendiam.

"Lancang sekali kau menjadi kekasih Kyuhyun! Kau tidak boleh menjadi _yeojachingu_-nya! Kau keterlaluan Lee Sungmin! Kau itu hanya sampah! Dan sampah patut untuk dibuang!"

Plak! Bugh! Bugh! Plak!

Badan Sungmin lemas. Semua badannya berhasil mereka buat lemas. Sungmin tak kuat untuk berdiri, kepalanya terasa berat, kakinya bergetar, wajahnya babak-belur, seragam yang melekat pada tubuhnya berantakan. Bahkan darah segar kini keluar dari ujung bibir shape M-nya.

"Kuingatkan padamu! Berhenti menjadi kekasihnya kalau kau tak mau sakit! Aku tak akan menghabisimu, tapi Kyuhyun sendiri yang akan mengahabisimu! Karena.. Kyuhyun tak akan pernah bisa mencintaimu!"

_Yeoja_ snow white itu melangkah pergi meninggalkan Sungmin dengan keempat temannya. Sungmin memandang punggung kelima _yeoja_ itu dengan sendu.

Seperti inilah kehidupan sekolah bagi Lee Sungmin. Sekolah itu penuh dengan siksaan, tawa keras meremehkan, dan tangisan yang menyedihkan hati. Sungmin sudah lelah, ia ingin pindah sekolah, tapi ia tak punya biaya. Ia sekolah disini karena mendapatkan bea siswa atas kemahirannya di bidang bela diri. Sungmin bisa bela diri, itu pun dulu, setelah masuk ke sekolah ini ia kurang bisa melakukannya lagi. Lebih-lebih dulu ia hampir pincang karena kejahatan seniornya yang saat itu tega mendorong tubuhnya dari atas tangga. Hal itu juga yang membuat Sungmin tak bisa lagi bela diri. Bahkan untuk melawan kelima _yeoja _tadi saja ia tak berani.

Sungmin melangkahkan kakinya yang lemas melewati koridor sekolah. Langkah kakinya terhenti saat melihat pintu berwarna abu-abu di sampingnya. Pintu itu adalah jalan untuk menuju atap sekolah. Niat untuk pergi ke kelas pun ia ralat, Sungmin membuka pintu itu dan melangkahkan kakinya menaiki anak tangga yang menghubungkannya ke atap sekolah.

Kaki mungil Sungmin terus melangkah sampai di anak tangga paling atas. Di hadapannya sudah ada pintu, Sungmin pun membuka pintu itu, ia di sambut dengan angin-angin sejuk yang menerpa tubuhnya. Sungmin melangkahkan kakinya lagi, tepat saat itu tubuhnya serasa semakin lemas. Mengapa rasanya ia tak terima dengan pemandangan yang ada disana? Diujung sana!

Apa itu? Apa yang ia lakukan? Siapa orang yang bersamanya?

_'Aku tidak percaya ini..'_

Yang dilihatnya saat ini adalah pria tampan yang sedang bersama seorang wanita. Mereka.. mereka berciuman dengan mesranya. Pria itu.. Cho Kyuhyun, _namjachingu_-nya.

Terlihat sekali seringai Kyuhyun di balik bibirnya yang masih bersentuhan dengan bibir _yeoja_ itu. _Yeoja_ itu pun terlihat menikmati yang Kyuhyun lakukan. Kedua tangan Kyuhyun mencengkram tangan _yeoja_ itu, tubuh _yeoja_ itu ia senderkan di dinding, tangan _yeoja_ itu melingkar dengan mesranya di leher Kyuhyun.

Entah refleks atau bukan, kaki Sungmin melangkah mundur dengan pelan. Setelah ia menemukan pintu, ia tutup pintu itu dan langsung menuruni anak tangga dengan cepat. Ia gebrakan pintu. Entah perasaan atau mungkin mood-nya yang hancur saat ini.

_'Aku.. aku tak perca-.. ah! Untuk apa aku peduli' _batin Sungmin kacau.

Sungmin yang sebelumnya berlari kini berjalan dengan cepar sambil menunduk. Mencoba untuk melupakan kejadian beberapa menit lalu, tapi sayang otaknya tak bisa diajak kompromi. Ada apa dengannya? Bukankah sudah wajar melihat kejadian tadi, mengingat sosok itu seorang _playboy_. Sungmin yakin ini hanya anemia-nya yang kambuh.

Brugh!

Sungmin tersadar dari pikirannya. Kini di hadapannya sudah ada _namja _tampan berlesung pipi itu.

"Sungmin.. ada apa? Mengapa kau berlari?" sahut _namja_ itu yang ternyata Siwon.

Sungmin menggeleng. Rasa yang tadi ia rasakan masih melekat padanya. Untuk berkata pun sepertinya Sungmin tak bisa.

"Sungmin.. ayo cerita padaku."

"Aku tidak apa-apa.." jawab Sungmin akhirnya sambil mencoba tersenyum. Walaupun senyumnya tak utuh.

"Tsk! Kau membuatku khawatir."

Siwon dan Sungmin pun berjalan bersama. Seperti biasa, _yeoja_-_yeoja_ yang melihat mereka berdua menghina Sungmin. Tak jarang juga Siwon membentak balik _yeoja_-_yeoja_ yang menghina Sungmin. Mereka berdua pun berpisah di depan kelas Sungmin.

"Kalau kau ada masalah ceritalah padaku eoh.." ucap Siwon sambil mengelus pucuk kepala Sungmin.

Sungmin mengangguk sambil berusaha tersenyum.

"Baiklah, aku ke kelas eoh.. dah.. Lee Sungmin!"

Siwon melambaikan tangannya ke arah Sungmin. Sungmin hanya tersenyum melihat kelakuan Siwon.

.

.

Bel pulang sudah berbunyi. Sungmin membereskan peralatan sekolahnya ke dalam tas. Langkah Sungmin terhenti saat ia berjalan melewati bangku di depannya.

"Tunggu!" suara itu, suara bass itu! Sungmin yakin ia orangnya. Sungmin melanjutkan langkahnya lagi tak memperdulikan sahutan suara itu.

"Lee Sungmin! Kau tak mendengarku!" lagi-lagi Sungmin menghentikan langkahnya.

"Kemari!" suruh orang itu. Sungmin pun terpaksa berbalik dan mendekat kepada orang yang memanggilnya tadi.

"Aku akan mengantarkanmu pulang, tapi tunggu aku eoh! Tinggal beberapa kata lagi." ucap orang itu sambil terus menulis dan melirik papan tulis.

_'Mengantarkanku pulang? Belum cukup mempermainkanku eoh?'_ batin Sungmin.

Sungmin berniat untuk pergi tapi lagi dan lagi Kyuhyun menahannya.

"Kau ini benar-benar tidak dengar aku eoh! Aku bicara padamu, Lee Sungmin!"

Setelah Kyuhyun selesai merapikan alat sekolahnya ke dalam tas. Kyuhyun pun berjalan mendekati Sungmin.

Kyuhyun hanya menatap Sungmin tajam. Sungmin tak berani melihat tatapan Kyuhyun, maka dari itu Sungmin menundukan kepalanya takut.

"Kau tak mendengarku! Kau ini kenapa huh!" bentak Kyuhyun. "Akh! Sudahlah.. ayo pulang!"

Kyuhyun berjalan mendahului Sungmin. Sungmin bingung. Sebenarnya, ia tak mau pulang bersama Kyuhyun, tapi Kyuhyun sekarang sedang marah, Sungmin hanya bisa pasrah dari pada dirinya kenapa-kenapa karena telah menolak ajakannya.

Setelah masuk ke dalam mobil. Kyuhyun hanya diam memegang setir mobilnya. Tak berniat untuk menjalankan mobilnya.

"Ada apa denganmu Lee Sungmin? Kau seakan mengacuhkanku!" ucap Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin menunduk takut.

"Lee Sungmin! Jawab aku!" bentak Kyuhyun.

Sungmin pun menggeleng pelan.

"Tsk! Terserah kau!"

"Bekalmu mana? Ayo kita makan dulu, sebenarnya aku sudah kenyang, tapi aku kasihan padamu!" kata Kyuhyun ketus.

Sungmin pun mengeluarkan kotak bekalnya dari dalam tas, dan diberikannya kotak pink itu pada Kyuhyun.

"Kau tak makan?" tanya Kyuhyun. Sungmin menggeleng.

"Kenapa? Bagaimana jika kau sakit? Kau akan merepotkanku!"

Deg!

_'Tuhan.. aku lelah.. aku tak mau dipermainkan!'_

"Aku bertanya-"

"Aku kenyang." jawab Sungmin singkat.

Kyuhyun hanya bisa mengangguk dan melanjutkan makannya.

"K-Kyuhyun-ssi.." lirih Sungmin. Kyuhyun pun menoleh.

"Jangan seformal itu padaku!" ucap Kyuhyun benar-benar ketus.

"Ada apa?"

"Umm.. b-boleh aku bertanya?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk malas. Diam-diam Sungmin menghembuskan nafasnya. Baiklah.. Sungmin akan mencoba bertanya padanya!

"Umm.. t-tadi k-kau kemana sampai bel masuk?" entahlah, Sungmin ingin menanyakan hal itu. Ia ingin memastikan.

Ucapan Sungmin barusan membuat Kyuhyun tersendak. "Uhuk.. hhuk.. t-tentu saja ke perpustakaan, bukankah aku sudah bilang padamu?"

"Mm.. kau-" ucapan Sungmin terpotong.

"Sandwich buatanmu sangat enak!"

"Kyu-"

"Lain kali buatkan lagi untukku eoh!" Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun memotong ucapan Sungmin. Sungmin hanya mengangguk mengerti. Mungkin Kyuhyun memang tak ingin membahas masalah ini.

_'Bahkan kau pun tak ingin membahasnya. Ternyata kau juga pembohong eoh.' _batin Sungmin.

.

.

"Aku turun disini saja!" ucap Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun mengernyit heran.

Kyuhyun pun memberhentikan mobilnya di pinggir jalan dan menatap Sungmin dengan bingung.

"Kenapa disini? Rumahmu masih jauh!"

Sungmin menggeleng. Setelah itu ia membuka pintu mobil Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun benar-benar bingung. Apa yang Sungmin lakukan? Mengapa ia ingin turun di halte sepi ini?

Kyuhyun pun keluar dari mobilnya juga. Dengan kesal ia melangkah mendekati Sungmin. Sungmin hanya mampu menunduk berharap Kyuhyun tak akan memarahinya ataupun membentaknya.

"Untuk apa kau turun disini?" tanya Kyuhyun kesal.

Sungmin lagi-lagi menggeleng, dan hal itu benar-benar membuat emosi Kyuhyun makin bertambah.

"Lee Sungmin, kau tahu hari ini benar-benar melelahkan untukku. Aku lelah menghadapimu.." cibir Kyuhyun datar.

Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya. _Namja_ tampan itu lelah menghadapinya? Apa dia tak tahu bahwa Sungminlah yang paling lelah disini. Dia tidak sadar?

_'Aku yang paling lelah Kyu.. aku sungguh lelah! Sangat Kyu! Apa kau tak mengerti?'_

"Kau terlalu manja Lee Sungmin! Tak sadarkah kau akan hal itu! Sebenarnya apa yang kau inginkan huh! Kau ingin aku memelukmu terus? Kau ingin aku memperhatikanmu terus? Kau tak tahu, aku lelah Lee Sungmin!" bentak Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menutup matanya mendengar ucapan kasar Kyuhyun padanya. Ingin rasanya menangis, berteriak di hadapan _namja_ tampan ini, tapi Sungmin tak mampu, Sungmin tak bisa.

"Aku pamit.."

Sungmin menundukan setengah tubuhnya di hadapan Kyuhyun. Setelahnya, Sungmin berbalik dan melangkah menjauh dari Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menatap punggung Sungmin penuh emosi.

"Terserah kau Lee Sungmin!" teriak Kyuhyun. Saat itu juga air mata Sungmin jatuh.

_'Tuhan.. kuatkanlah aku, jangan buat aku selemah ini. Kumohon.. aku sudah lelah, jangan buat aku semakin lelah. Aku hanya ingin bahagia, sekali pun tak apa. Itu saja yang kumau kenapa sangat sulit? Aku terlalu lelah disini..'_

Sungmin terus berjalan sampai akhirnya ia berhenti di tempat tujuannya. Sebuah rumah sederhana yang menampung banyak anak tak ber-orangtua. Ya, sebuah panti asuhan, tempat dimana Sungmin dibesarkan semenjak kecil, bahkan semenjak ia bayi.

"Minnie!" teriak seseorang membuat senyuman Sungmin mengembang dengan manisnya.

"Sudah lama kau tak kesini, aku merindukanmu.." wanita paruh baya itu memeluk Sungmin dengan erat.

Sungmin mengangguk kecil berusaha memberitahu bahwa ia juga merindukan wanita yang memeluknya ini. Wanita itu pun melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Sungmin.

"Kau semakin cantik eoh.." pujinya membuat Sungmin menunduk malu.

"A-aku baru saja dua bulan tidak kesini Park _ahjumma_.."

Wanita paruh baya yang dipanggil Sungmin Park _ahjumma_ itu pun terkekeh geli melihat Sungmin yang malu-malu. Sungmin-nya masih sama seperti dulu. Pemalu dan mudah digoda.

Oh ya.. selain Siwon, orang yang biasa bicara pada Sungmin juga Park _ahjumma_ dan para anak-anak disini. Park _ahjumma_ tahu kalau Sungmin tak suka bicara ataupun mengobrol. Maka dari itu ia mencoba membuat Sungmin agar ingin bicara padanya dulu, dan akhirnya sampai sekarang Sungmin benar-benar nyaman bicara dengannya. Tapi Park _ahjumma_ juga ingin Sungmin tak sependiam ini pada orang lain. Tak baik juga bukan menjadi orang yang benar-benar pendiam.

"Sungmin _noona_!" teriak seseorang dengan kerasnya membuat Sungmin dan Park _ahjumma _menoleh ke sumber suara tersebut.

Disana, Sungmin melihat seorang anak laki-laki kurang lebih berumur 10 tahun sedang berlari kearahnya sambil melambaikan tangannya dengan gembira. Sungmin pun membalas lambaian anak itu sambil tersenyum.

Anak itu langsung memeluk Sungmin dengan erat. Sungmin pun ikut memeluk tubuh mungil anak itu.

"Minnie _noona_ kenapa baru datang sekarang? Kemana saja?" tanya anak itu sambil melepaskan pelukannya.

"_Mianhae _Sandeul.. _noona_ terlalu sibuk sampai lupa datang kesini." ucap Sungmin sambil menyeimbangkan ketinggiannya dengan anak kecil yang ia panggil Sandeul itu.

"Kalau begitu _ahjumma_ pergi dulu eoh.. Sandeul, _ahjumma_ ingatkan padamu agar tak nakal pada Sungmin eoh.." ingat Park _ahjumma_.

"Aku tak nakal _ahjumma_!" tolak Sandeul kesal. Sungmin terkekeh saat melihat raut wajah Sandeul yang menggemaskan.

Park _ahjumma_ hanya menggeleng maklum pada sifat Sandeul. Setelah itu ia pergi menyisakan Sungmin dan Sandeul di taman panti asuhan ini.

"_Noona_.. apa kau sudah mempunyai kekasih?" tanya Sandeul membuat Sungmin membelalakan matanya resah.

"M-maksudmu?"

"Seorang _namjachingu_.. Minnie _noona_ pasti mengerti." ucap Sandeul seperti menggoda. Ah, sepertinya Sungmin benar-benar tepat untuk menjadi korban godaan.

"A-aku?"

"_Ne_! Siapa lagi?"

"Mengapa kau bertanya seperti itu padaku huh!" kata Sungmin sebal. "Memangnya kau sendiri sudah-"

"Sandeullie!"

Sungmin lagi-lagi menoleh mencari keberadaan orang yang berteriak itu. Mengapa hari ini semua orang berteriak? Pikir Sungmin.

"Yaa! Kenapa kau malah disini dan mengobrol dengan dia!" bentak anak perempuan yang sebaya dengan Sandeul itu. Sandeul malah menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal. Sedangkan Sungmin sedikit kebingungan pada _yeoja _kecil yang tiba-tiba datang membentak Sandeul ini.

"Jangan marah eoh.." ucap Sandeul pada _yeoja _imut itu.

"Siapa dia?"

Sungmin hanya mengernyit heran dibicarakan oleh _yeoja_ kecil ini. Tidak sopan!

"Dia Sungmin _noona_, dia dibesarkan disini. Tak apa Hana.. _noona_ ini orang baik!" jawab Sandeul yang malah membuat Sungmin kesal.

Memangnya dia pikir, ia orang jahat? Sandeul dan _yeoja _kecil bernama Hana ini sama saja. Sama-sama menyebalkan!

"Ada apa ini?" kini Sungmin mulai ikut mengobrol dengan kedua anak kecil ini.

"Sandeul menculik bonekaku _eonni_.. lalu saat aku memintanya kembali, dia bilang bonekanya telah hilang.. itu boneka kesayanganku!" adu Hana pada Sungmin.

"Aku tidak menghilangkannya!" tolak Sandeul.

"Lalu apa!"

"Aku..aku.. hanya.. lupa menaruhnya dimana.."

"Yaa! Kalau kau seperti ini dan tak bisa menemukan kembali bonekaku, aku akan-"

"Jangan! Jangan Hana! Aku akan mencarinya.."

"Aku akan membencimu jika kau tak menemukannya!" ucap Hana tajam, setelah itu ia pergi dengan kesal.

"Umn.. _noona_.. sepertinya aku tak bisa lama-lama disini bersamamu, aku harus mencarinya.. kalau tidak.. dia.. aish!" ucap Sandeul khawatir.

"Kau dan dia.." Sungmin menatap Sandeul tak percaya.

Sandeul hanya tersenyum malu menanggapi ucapan Sungmin. Lalu Sandeul berlari mengejar Hana. Sungmin benar-benar tak percaya jika Sandeul dan Hana memang benar.. berpacaran.

"Yaa! Sandeul! Kau masih kecil! Putuskan dia!" teriak Sungmin.

Sandeul menoleh ke arah Sungmin masih tetap berlari. "Aku mencintainya!"

"Sandeul!"

Sungmin melihat Sandeul yang berlari ke arah Hana dan setelah sampai ia langsung meraih tangan Hana, tapi sayang Hana menepisnya dan tetap berjalan. Tapi Sandeul langsung berjalan mendahului Hana dan merentangkan kedua tangannya dihadapan Hana berusaha mencegah gadis kecil itu berjalan lebih jauh lagi.

"Anak itu!" gerutu Sungmin.

Sungmin berdecak dan menggeleng maklum. Tak percaya saja saat tahu bahwa Sandul mempunyai _yeojachingu_ disaat umurnya masih 10 tahun. Dirinya saja.. baru sekarang dan pertama kalinya berpacaran.

"Ternyata kau berisik eoh.."

Refleks Sungmin menoleh dan.. taraa! Cho Kyuhyun ada di hadapannya sekarang.

"K-Kyuhyun.."

Sungmin membelalakan matanya tak percaya, bukankah dia tadi marah dan pergi? Kenapa evil ini ada disini?

"Maaf.."

Sungmin semakin bingung. Maaf? Untuk?

"Tadi.." sambung Kyuhyun lagi.

Kini Sungmin mengerti. Sungmin menunduk diam, kembali menjadi Sungmin yang biasanya.

"Ayo pulang.."

Kyuhyun menarik tangan Sungmin membuat pemilik tangan itu membelalakan matanya lagi. Kyuhyun terus menarik tangan Sungmin sampai di tempat tadi, tempat disaat Kyuhyun memarahinya. Jadi Kyuhyun memang mengikutinya?

Kyuhyun membukakan pintu untuk Sungmin dan setelah Sungmin masuk, Kyuhyun pun berjalan ke pintu kemudi dan memasukinya.

"_Mianhae_.. kau mau memaafkanku 'kan?" tanya Kyuhyun memecahkan keheningan.

Sungmin diam tak menjawab melainkan malah menunduk sambil memainkan kukunya. Kyuhyun sedikit kesal Sungmin mengabaikannya.

"Kau bisa jawab aku 'kan Min? Disana kau selalu bicara jika ada yang mengajakmu berbicara, tapi kenapa kau-" Kyuhyun berhenti bicara. Ia takut kalau ia melanjutkannya yang ada ia malah emosi dan akan memarahi Sungmin lagi nantinya.

"Hhhh.." Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafasnya, berharap ia bisa menahan emosinya agar tidak meluap.

"Kutanya lagi, kau mau memaafkanku 'kan?"

Tak ada respon. Sungmin tetap diam menunduk. Kini Kyuhyun sudah mengepalkan tangannya kuat.

"Terserah kau saja!" Kyuhyun mengeram frustasi.

Ia mengacak rambutnya dengan kasar. Sungmin benar-benar membuat emosinya meledak. Apa susahnya, menjawab iya atau tidak, itu saja, mengapa sulit sekali?

.

.

"Nah.. sudah sampai, kau jangan lupa makan siang eoh." saran Kyuhyun setelah mematikan mesin mobilnya.

Sungmin hanya mengangguk. Asal kalian tahu, Kyuhyun sudah benar-benar emosi menghadapi sifat pendiam Sungmin ini. Sungmin itu lebih pendiam dari pada orang pendiam.

"Tadi pagi dan di panti asuhan tadi kau banyak bicara, tapi mengapa sekarang diam saja. Kau sakit?" Kyuhyun mencoba sabar. Sungmin menggeleng.

"Aku pulang.." gumam Sungmin sambil menundukan kepalanya ke arah Kyuhyun. Setelah itu Sungmin keluar dari mobil Kyuhyun

"Sungmin!" panggil Kyuhyun dari dalam mobil.

Sungmin terus melangkah ke arah rumahnya. Kyuhyun yang merasa diabaikan pun langsung keluar dari mobil dan mengejar Sungmin.

"Sungmin!"

Sungmin berbalik dan mendapati Kyuhyun dengan ekspresinya yang datar.

"Sebenarnya ada apa? Mengapa kau bersikap seperti ini padaku? Kau _yeojachingu_-ku Lee Sungmin!"

_'Kau selalu mengatakan itu. Sebenarnya apa maumu! Aku memang yeojachingu-mu, yeojachingu sebagai mainan 'kan? Atau sebagai pelampiasan saja?'_ batin Sungmin.

"Maaf.. aku ingin istirahat, aku lelah." jawab Sungmin sambil berjalan mendekati pintu rumahnya.

Kyuhyun pun mendekati Sungmin lagi yang sudah siap memegang knop pintu rumahnya.

"Minnie.. kau sangat berbeda dengan tadi pagi."

"Aku tak apa-apa." jawab Sungmin tanpa berbalik.

Kyuhyun yang mulai geram mencengkram tangan Sungmin dan dibalikannya tubuh Sungmin agar bisa menatapnya.

Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sungmin. Melirik bibir shape M yang merona itu. Semakin dekat jarak wajah mereka, Sungmin pun semakin takut. Ia memejamkan matanya menutup ketakutannya.

"Apa kau mencintaiku?" tanya Sungmin tiba-tiba, sukses membuat Kyuhyun terpatung tepat di hadapan wajah Sungmin.

Sungmin kembali membuka matanya. Kyuhyun diam menatap foxy Sungmin. Setelah itu ia menjauhkan wajahnya dan merapikan pakaiannya yang sama sekali tak terlihat berantakan.

"Kau-"

"Jawab aku Kyu!" pinta Sungmin sambil menunduk.

"Masuklah, aku lupa kalau aku akan bertemu dengan temanku." Kyuhyun berjalan cepat meninggalkan Sungmin yang masih tertunduk.

Sungmin paham. Sungmin mengerti bahwa.. Kyuhyun memang hanya ingin menjadikannya mainan, tidak lebih.

_'Jangan bersikap baik jika kau terpaksa melakukannya.'_

**.**

**.**

**To be continue..**

**Wuaahhh... aku tepaaarr...**

**Sakitnya tuh disini #nunjukjari**

**Bagaimana untuk chap ini? Memuaskan? Siapa yang sedih.. hayo..**

**Oh ya.. kalo ada yg suka sama sandeul maaf yh, sandeul kemungkinan memang cuma hanya di chap ini aja. Saya suka sih sama sandeul, soalnya dia itu anaknya kyumin, tapi ya mau bgimana lagi.. udh jlan critanya sih.. tapi... kalo di lain chap sya butuh dia sya akan adain sandeul di chap itu!**

**Kenapa lagi sih dengan mereka? Ini emang Kyuhyunnya yang suka marah2 apa Sungminnya yang bikin emosi Kyuhyun aja?**

**Aish! Couple satu ini bner2 bikin pnsran da S**

**Ah, saya bingung harus bilang apa lagi. Karena klo buat a/n sya kurang jago(?)**

**Baiklah.. satu aja yg pngen saya sampein, eh dua deh**

**satu, makasih yang udh mau review, lopyu lah..**

**dua, minta dihargai yh ff ini, review, or follow story, or favorite story, klo bisa follow/ favorite authornya deh..**

**Oke! Untuk 10 review prtama di chap ini, akan sya masukin pen name-nya di chap slnjutnya, berminat? Makanya review yh ^^**

**Buat balesan review, mungkin di chap sljutnya juga yh, biar seklian, hehehe..**

**Udah deh ah.. see ya all.. mmmmmuuuaaacchh #ciumdaddyKyu #ciummommyMing**


	4. Chapter 4

**Because Of Love**

**.**

**.**

**Main cast :**

**Cho Kyuhyun.**

**Lee Sungmin.**

**Choi Siwon.**

**Kim Kibum.**

**.**

**Author : ChominJoy**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt/comfort.**

**Warning : Typo(s) dimana-mana, gaje, abal-abal, absurd, enggak sesuai EYD.**

**Disclaimer : Kyuhyun milik Sungmin, Sungmin milik Kyuhyun, mereka milik Joyers!**

**Ff ini murni buatan saya. Don't bash my fic! Don't like don't read! No plagiat, okay!**

**Summary : Bullying, cacian, ejekan itu yang didapatkan Sungmin tiap harinya. Bahagia, hanya itu saja yang Sungmin mau, bahagia bersama orang yang ia cintai. Apa itu begitu sulit untuk mendapatkannya? "Aku hanya ingin bahagia bersamamu, Cho Kyuhyun.."**

**.**

**Chapter 4**

**.**

Sudah larut malam tapi tak ada niatan sedikit pun mata Sungmin tertutup. Entahlah, hatinya kini merasa bimbang, rasa dihatinya pun sangat aneh mengingat kejadian di atap sekolah saat itu.

**Sungmin Pov.**

Ada apa denganku? Mengapa rasanya aku sedikit tak terima saat melihatnya seperti itu? Apa aku cemburu? tidak! Tidak mungkin!

Lalu mengapa saat aku bertanya padanya dia tak menjawab? Lalu untuk apa hubungan ini ada jika..

Drtt.. drrtt..

Ponselku tiba-tiba bergetar. Kuambil ponselku di meja nakas. Aku merasakan hal aneh itu lagi saat melihat nama yang terpampang di ponselku. Tuhan.. jangan buat aku bingung dengan perasaan aneh ini.

"_Yeoboseyo_!" kudengar suara bass itu menyapa gendang telingaku.

"Minnie.. kau belum tidur? ini sudah malam." tanyanya.

Tuhan.. mengapa dia begitu perhatian padaku? Tapi mengapa aku merasakan dia tak mencintaiku?

"Minnie.. kau-"

"Aku terbangun." jawabku berbohong.

"Benarkah? Aish! Aku ini kurang ajar telah mengganggu putri yang sedang tidur. Ya sudah kalau begitu, aku-"

"Tak apa, aku sudah dari tadi bangun dan kau menelfonku." Entahlah, rasanya aku ingin mendengarnya bicara.

"Sudahlah, lagi pula ini sudah-"

"Tak apa, sungguh!"

"Aish kau ini! Bilang saja rindu dengan suaraku hehehe.." aku tersenyum kecil mendengarnya.

"Minnie.."

"Ya?"

"Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

"_Ne_, silahkan."

"Apa.. apa kau merasa tertekan jika bersamaku?"

Deg!

Jantungku. Ada apa ini? Mengapa rasanya aku tidak terima dengan ucapannya. Ini sangat sulit diartikan Kyu! Aku tidak tahu!

"Min.. apa kau masih merasa gugup jika di dekatku?"

Entahlah Kyu, aku masih bingung.

"Kau masih disana 'kan? Apa.. apa kau masih menginginkan kita mengakhiri hubungan ini?"

Tidak! Tidak Kyu! Akh! Ada apa dengaku? Tidak? Mengapa aku berfikir seperti itu? Bukankah aku memang menginginkannya. Lee Sungmin apa yang sebenarnya kau pikirkan? Kau gila huh!

"Min.. mengapa kau diam? Kau sudah tidur eoh? Min.. apa.. aku masih boleh memelukmu saat kau menangis?"

"..." aku tetap diam, terus mendengarkan ucapannya yang sedikit membuat hatiku tak enak, tak nyaman, tak.. tak bisa kuartikan!

"Oh, kau sudah tidur ya? Ya sudah.. selamat malam Minnie, mimpi yang indah eoh!"

Tut.. tut..

Dia mematikan sambungan telfonnya. Aku menatap layar ponselku dengan sendu. Sendu? Memangnya ada apa? Aish! Lee Sungmin!

.

.

Author Pov.

Paginya Sungmin terlihat lebih semangat dibanding tadi malam. Dengan sempatnya juga Sungmin membuat sandwich, ya dia pikir Kyuhyun menginginkannya.

_'Apa dia sudah di depan?' _pikir Sungmin.

Setelah siap, Sungmin pun berangkat, tapi kemana sosok itu? Biasanya dia sudah _stand by _di depan rumahnya.

Dengan semangatnya Sungmin pergi ke sekolah. Berjalan kaki tak membuatnya lelah, itu semua karena hatinya sedang bahagia. Entahlah padahal tak ada sama sekali yang membuatnya bahagia, hanya saja ia baru sadar telah mencintai sosok itu. Ia baru sadar kalau seperti inilah rasanya memperhatikan seseorang.

Lebih tepatnya jatuh cinta..

.

.

Sudah jam masuk tapi Kyuhyun belum juga datang. Hati Sungmin merasa cemas, ia takut terjadi apa-apa pada Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mengambil ponsel dari sakunya dan jarinya dengan lincah mengetik sesuatu di atas layar ponsel itu.

To : Kyuhyun

Kau dimana?

Send..

Sungmin menunggu balasan Kyuhyun. Cukup lama, pesan yang ia harapkan belum juga muncul.

To : Kyuhyun

Kau belum bangun? Kau tidak sekolah? Kau ada dimana?

Sungmin mengirim pesan lagi pada Kyuhyun. Ah, ternyata seperti ini menghawatirkan orang yang dicintai. Benar-benar membuat khawatir seakan jika benar terjadi sesuatu pada orang yang kita cintai kita akan menghabisi apa yang membuat dia terluka.

Sungmin masih tetap menunggu balasan Kyuhyun. Sampai akhirnya seorang wanita paruh baya memasuki kelasnya, tak lama, kelas pun dimulai. Ah, Kyuhyun benar-benar tidak masuk.

.

.

Jam istirahat. Sungmin merasa kesepian. Tak ada Kyuhyun di sampingnya. Siwon pun entah kemana? Sungmin menatap lemas kotak bekalnya. Lalu untuk apa ia membuatkan sandwich ini kalau ternyata Kyuhyun tidak masuk?

Sungmin berjalan menyusuri koridor sekolah yang cukup ramai dengan malasnya. Tak jarang siswa yang ada disana membully Sungmin, tapi Sungmin tak menghiraukan ucapan mereka. Ia tetap berjalan menuju tempat yang ia tuju.

"Min!"

Refleks Sungmin menoleh kebelakang saat ia mendengar seseorang meneriakan namanya. Sungmin melihat Siwon yang tengah berlari ke arahnya, tapi mengapa Siwon menatapnya seperti khawatir.

"Min! Hosh.. hosh.."

"Bilang padaku, apa yang terjadi kemarin huh?" tanya Siwon setelah menstabilakn nafasnya.

Sungmin mengernyit heran. Siwon menatap Sungmin seakan ia menyesal, tapi Sungmin sungguh tidak tahu mengapa Siwon seperti ini.

"Kenapa? Kenapa wajahmu babak beluk seperti ini huh? Katakan padaku Min!" ucap Siwon sedikit membentak Sungmin berharap _yeoja _manis ini akan menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi.

Sungmin menunduk. Iya, dia baru sadar, kalau Siwon kemarin tak mengetahui keadaannya, dan sialnya kini Siwon sudah tahu.

"Katakan padaku Lee Sungmin! Siapa yang melakukan hal ini padamu? Katakan Lee Sungmin!"

Siwon memegang kedua bahu Sungmin dan menatap kasihan pada Sungmin yang menunduk. Sungguh, Siwon baru sadar keadaan Sungmin hari ini, karena kemarin ia sedang tidak konsen sampai ia lupa keadaan Sungmin yang mencemaskan. Sebenarnya kemarin Siwon sedikit janggal saat bertemu dengan Sungmin dan melihat luka yang membiru si wajah Sungmin. Tapi kini ia tahu, ada yang tidak beres dengan Sungmin.

"Hh.. Sungmin.. maafkan aku, aku baru sadar kalau kau terluka kemarin, kupikir kau jatuh. Aku.. aku benar-benar minta maaf, aku salah telah melupakanmu dan tidak menjagamu.." ucap Siwon bersalah.

Sungmin menggeleng pelan. "A-aku tidak apa-apa. I-iya kemarin aku terjatuh, a-aku membentur dinding." jawab Sungmin berbohong. "Kau tidak salah.."

"B-benarkah? Kuharap tidak ada sesuatu yang kau tutupi Min! Maafkan aku.."

Sungmin mengangguk, dalam hati ia berharap Siwon tidak mengetahuinya. Biarlah, biarkan hanya ia yang tahu, ia tak ingin merepotkan orang lain untuk mengurusinya, menguriusi dirinya yang tak punya apa-apa.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Siwon lagi. Sungmin menggeleng sambil tersenyum.

"Umm.. baiklah, aku ke kelas lagi eoh. Cepat sembuh Min!" Siwon membelai pucuk kepala Sungmin dengan lembut.

Sungmin mengangguk. Siwon pun pergi meninggalkan Sungmin. Kini Sungmin kembali berjalan menuju tempat yang sedari tadi ingin ia kunjungi.

Kini Sungmin ada di atap sekolah. Ditatapnya kotak pink berisi sandwich itu. Sungmin hanya menatapnya saja tanpa ada niatan untuk memakannya. Entahlah, ia rasa kurang bernapsu untuk memakannya.

"Hhh.." Sungmin menghela nafasnya.

Nafasnya yang berat, batinnya yang berat, kehidupannya yang berat. Beginikah namanya kehidupan? Manusia harus menjalani hal berat? Tapi mengapa ia melihat orang lain seperti tak punya beban dalam menjalani hidupnya. Lain halnya dengan dirinya yang hanya ingin punya satu permintaan selama ini.

Bahagia! Sulit sekali untuk mendapatkannya!

Apa ada orang lain selain Sungmun yang kesulitan mendapatkan kebahagiannya juga? Adakah? Kalau iya, Sungmin pikir mereka sepertinya masih lebih beruntung dibanding dirinya, kalaupun tidak, berarti hidup ini tidak adil untuknya. Mengapa orang lain bisa? Setega itukah tuhan padanya?

Setelah beberapa menit Sungmin berdiam diri merasakan hembusan angin di atap sekolah, Sungmin pun memutuskan untuk pergi ke kelasnya kembali, ia pun beranjak dari tempatnya sebelum sesuatu yang ia dengar mengusik niatannya.

"Kyummpphh.."

Suara itu membuat langkah Sungmin tertahan. Refleks Sungmin pun menoleh ke sumber suara tersebut.

Deg!

_'Kyuhyun..' _batin Sungmin.

_'Benarkah itu kau? Tak mungkin! Bukankah kau tidak masuk sekolah hari ini? Kyu! Apa yang kau lakukan? Mengapa.. mengapa kau lakukan itu?' _

Deg!

Sungmin merasakan nyeri di sekitar dadanya. Jantungnya! Jantungnya berdetak cepat diiringi rasa sakit. Bukan! Bukan detakan bahagia. Tapi..

Sangat sakit..

Sungmin sangat terkejut dengan apa yang ada di hadapannya. Kyuhyun.. Kyuhyun sedang berciuman dengan _yeoja_ lain. Kedua kalinya, dengan _yeoja _berbeda.

Adegan panas itu membuat mata Sungmin memanas. Hatinya pun sakit serasa ada ribuan jarum karat beracun yang menusuknya. Kyuhyun-nya? Mengaku sebagai _namjachingu_-nya? Berciuman dengan _yeoja_ lain? Untuk kedua kalinya? Lalu, bukankah _yeoja _itu _yeoja _yang memukul dan menamparnya kemarin? _Yeoja Snow White _itu?

Kotak bekal yang dibawa Sungmin terjatuh dengan sendirinya. Kaki Sungmin bergetar mencoba untuk melangkah mundur. Sungguh, Sungmin tak sanggup menyaksikan kelakuan yang Kyuhyun perbuat ini.

Ini terlalu mudah untuk Kyuhyun, tapi ini terlalu sulit untuk Sungmin!

Sungmin menuruni anak tangga yang menghubungkan koridor dengan atap sekolah dengan lemasnya. Bahkan tadi Sungmin sempat terjatuh dari tangga. Tak perduli rasa sakit yang dialami kakinya. Bahkan rasa sakit itu melebihi rasa sakit di hatinya.

Sungmin terus berlari tak tentu arah. Tak jarang ia menabrak siswa maupun siswi yang sedang berjalan. Berlari sambil menahan tangis yang bisa Sungmin lakukan sekarang. Tak perduli walau ada siswa yang mencegah bahkan mendorongnya, Sungmin terus berlari.

Kini Sungmin sudah berada di bawah pohon taman sekolah, tempat dimana Kyuhyun kemarin mengajaknya kemari.

Sungmin menangis. Menangis mengingat kejadian tadi. Ia tak percaya Kyuhyun melakukannya. Bahkan ini sudah kedua kalinya Sungmin melihat kejadian seperti tadi. Memang sejak awal Sungmin tahu Kyuhyun tak mencintainya. Tapi ia bisa apa? Kyuhyun saja selalu marah jika ia meminta mengakhiri hubungannya. Dan sekarang, disaat dirinya telah mempunyai rasa lebih terhadap _namja _itu, dia malah mengkhianatinya.

Sungmin Pov.

Kyuhyun.. benarkah itu kau? Apa yang tadi itu kau? Tapi mengapa.. mengapa kau melakukannya?

Sakit Kyu.. aku sungguh kesakitan. Apa kau tahu selama ini aku sangat sakit Kyu! Aku tak pernah merasakan kesenangan di dunia ini. Yang hanya bisa kurasakan itu kesengsaraan Kyu! Apa kau tahu itu!

Bahkan kesengsaraan itu muncul di saat aku pertama kali merasakan cinta. Aku salah! Kukira aku bisa bahagia bersamamu. Kukira kau bisa merubah kesengsaraan yang kurasakan Kyu! Kukira kau bisa merubah duniaku!

Untuk apa kau memintaku jika akhirnya kau mendustakannya! Untuk apa kau memintaku jika akhirnya aku juga memintamu, tapi kau malah mengkhianatinya! Bahkan sepertinya permintaanku juga hanya rasa percaya diriku saja yang berlebihan.

"Aku hanya ingin bahagia bersamamu, Cho Kyuhyun.."

Mengapa sulit sekali? Kau selalu mencegahku, kau bilang aku hanya perlu percaya padamu, lalu bagaimana caranya agar aku bisa percaya padamu jika kau ternyata berkelakuan seperti ini di belakangku? Aku harus bagaimana menghadapimu? Disini aku lelah. Aku sungguh lelah.. bisakah kau buat aku tidak lelah? Tapi kenyataannya kau malah membuatku semakin lelah.

Tak ingatkah kau disaat kau datang padaku dan memintaku untuk dirimu? Tak ingatkah kau? Kau dengan mudahnya menjadikan aku apa yang kau mau, kau dengan mudahnya juga mempermainkanku.

Pertama kalinya Kyu. Ini pertama kalinya rasa ini tumbuh di hatiku. Tak bisakah kau mengerti Kyu..

Sedikit saja kau menghargaiku, mengertikanku. Aku tak perlu perhatianmu, aku tak perlu sikap lembutmu, yang kumau hanya tadi Kyu.. hargai dan mengerti.

Author Pov.

Sungmin terus menangis. Hingga bel masuk pun Sungmin tak peduli. Ingin sekali pulang, tapi keadaan tak menyetujuinya.

"Sungmin.."

Sungmin menoleh dan mendapati _namja_ tampan yang sudah duduk di sampingnya. Sungmin langsung mengusap air matanya. Ia tak mau ada orang yang tahu bahwa kesengsaraannya membuatnya seperti ini. Lihatlah, _namja _ini selalu ada untuknya. Padahal tadi ia bilang ia ingin ke kelas. Tapi kini, ia bertemu lagi, bahkan dia yang menemukan Sungmin.

"Kau kenapa? Kau sakit?" tanya _namja_ itu yang ternyata Siwon.

_'Sakit.. aku sangat sakit' _jawab Sungmin dalam hati.

"Min.. bicaralah, aku akan mendengarkannya untukmu. Aku tahu sekarang kau sedang ada masalah. Bicaralah Min.." Siwon menatap Sungmin prihatin.

"Apa dia membuatmu terluka?" tanya Siwon, saat itu juga tangisan Sungmin pecah.

Bahkan Siwon pun tahu ia terluka karena 'dia'. Apa 'dia' akan tahu seperti Siwon mengetahuinya?

Siwon memeluk tubuh Sungmin memberikan kekuatan. Sungmin pun tak segan-segan untuk membalas pelukan Siwon. Bahkan Sungmin membalas pelukan Siwon dengan kuatnya seakan ia benar-benar sangat membutuhkan kekuatan dan kehangatan dari sahabatnya ini.

"Apa yang dia lakukan padamu?" tanya Siwon lagi membuat tangisan Sungmin semakin keras.

"Sstt.. _uljima _Min!"

"Apa.. hiks.. hiks.. apa aku salah jika aku mencintainya? Hiks.. hiks.. aku tak mau merasakan sakit hiks.. di awal kebahagian yang hampir kurasakan. Apa aku salah?" kini Sungmin mulai bicara.

"Aku hanya ingin bahagia hiks.. aku ingin seperti orang lain. Aku ingin merasakan apa yang dirasakan mereka hiks.. bukan sengsara dan kesedihan yang terus kurasakan.. aku lelah.. hiks.. hiks.. aku sangat lelah.. hiks.. hiks.." lanjut Sungmin disela tangisnya.

Siwon membelai rambut Sungmin lembut. Siwon bisa merasakan kesedihan yang Sungmin rasakan. Dari air mata yang membasahi bajunya saja Siwon sudah tahu itu sangat sakit. Sungguh ia tidak tega Sungmin harus merasakan hal itu. Entahlah, ia ingin sekali terus melindungi Sungmin.

"Min.. kau tak salah. Kau tak perlu menjadi orang lain. Jadilah dirimu sendiri, aku akan melindungimu. Tetaplah kuat Min.. karena aku tahu kau bisa melewatinya, tentu dengan caramu sendiri." balas Siwon.

Siwon melepaskan pelukannya dan menakup wajah Sungmin dengan telapak tangannya.

"Kau mencintainya?" tanya Siwon lembut.

Habis-habisan Sungmin menahan tangisnya yang hampir meledak setelah mendengar pertanyaan Siwon yang juga sebuah pernyataan. Sungmin mengangguk lemah. Siwon kembali memeluk Sungmin, memberikan kehangatan untuk sahabatnya yang ia sayangi layaknya adik sendiri.

"Bersabarlah Min.. keberuntungan dan kebahagiaan akan datang padamu entah itu kapan, tapi bersabarlah eoh.. aku akan mendukungmu jika itu memang bisa membuatmu bahagia. Bertahanlah Min.. kau pasti bisa!"

"_Ne_.. hiks.. _gomawo_ wonnie.." lirih Sungmin dalam pelukan Siwon.

Siwon kembali melepaskan pelukannya, tangannya bergerak untuk menghapus air mata yang membanjiri pipi Sungmin.

"Mm.. sudahlah jangan menangis lagi, lihatlah wajahmu.. tidak manis lagi, sangat jelek."

"Ayo! Sudah masuk dari tadi, kau perlu belajar. Lupakanlah dulu masalah tadi eoh!" sambung Siwon sambil membangunkan Sungmin. Sungmin mengangguk dan mencoba untuk tersenyum.

Sungmin pikir.. mungkin memang hanya Siwon yang bisa melindunginya. Kalaupun bisa.. Sungmin ingin bisa mencintai Siwon, tapi kenyataannya ia malah mencintai _namja_ yang mempermainkannya.

.

.

Sungmin memasuki kelasnya. Begitu berisik di sana, ternyata tidak ada guru yang masuk untuk mengajar. Ya hasilnya seperti ini kondisi kelas. Gaduh.

Sungmin duduk di bangkunya menatap pemandangan di luar jendela yang ada di sampingnya. Sungmin kembali mengingat kejadian saat jam istirahat tadi.

Kedua kalinya Sungmin melihat Kyuhyun mencium _yeoja_ lain, _yeoja _yang berbeda. Hebat bukan Cho Kyuhyun itu, ia bisa mencium dua orang wanita yg berbeda sesuka hatinya. Dan hebatnya ia juga membuat hati Sungmin menjadi rapuh.

Hanya saja kali ini berbeda dari kemarin. Kemarin, saat Sungmin melihat Kyuhyun sedang berciuman, Sungmin tak merasakan sakit atau apapun itu, yang Sungmin rasakan hanya perasaan kesal dan cemburu, itu pun sepertinya. Berbeda dengan hari ini, melihat kejadian yang sama seperti kemarin sangat membuat Sungmin sakit hati, badan Sungmin lemas, jantungnya pun seakan tercabik-cabik.

Cinta.. iya, Sungmin baru merasakan cintanya, tapi orang yang dicintanya malah merusak perasaan yang baru saja muncul di hatinya. Terlalu cepat bagi Sungmin. Atau memang.. tuhan tak mengizinkannya untuk merasakan perasaan tersebut?

"Kau sedang apa?"

Deg!

Jantung Sungmin berdetak cepat lagi. Hatinya merasakan hal yang sama seperti tadi. Suara itu. Dia disini, di samping Sungmin. Untuk apa? Dia telah menyakiti Sungmin, lalu untuk apa dia disini?

"Min.."

Sungmin tak menjawab ataupun menoleh ke samping, melainkan ia menangis dalam diam.

"Minnie.." panggil Kyuhyun lagi.

Sungmin diam-diam menghapus air matanya. "Ada apa?" tanya Sungmin tanpa menoleh.

"Aku tadi melihatmu berpelukan dengan Siwon." ucap Kyuhyun, nadanya mengisyaratkan ketidaksukaannya.

_'Justru tadi aku melihatmu berciuman dengan yeoja lain dengan mesranya Kyu!'_

"Kenapa kau berpelukan dengannya?" tanya Kyuhyun, nadanya tetap sama seperti tadi. Ketus.

_'Karena kau Kyu!'_

"Mengapa kau tak menjawabku Lee Sungmin! Lihat aku!" bentak Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin kembali menangis.

_'Kau pun tak pernah melihatku Kyu!' _batin Sungmin berteriak.

Sungmin menangis dalam diamnya. Tidak ada isakan. Sungmin tak ingin Kyuhyun tahu kalau ia menangis.

Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun menarik tangan Sungmin. Membawanya ke tempat yang telah membuatnya sakit seperti ini. Atap sekolah.

"Mengapa kau tak menjawabku Lee Sungmin!" bentak Kyuhyun sambil mendorong tubuh Sungmin ke dinding.

"Kau sudah bosan menjadi _yeojachingu_-ku huh! Kau tidak senang eoh! Kau lebih senang jika kau bersama Si-"

"Kau selalu seperti ini, kau membuatku semakin merasakan sengsara! Apa aku hidup hanya untuk merasakan kesengsaraan? Kau selalu menyalahkanku! Lalu apa aku pernah menyalahkanmu sekalipun kau benar-benar melakukan kesalahan! Apa pernah Kyu!" ucap Sungmin berani sambil menahan tangisnya.

"Apa yang kau-"

"Untuk kali ini biarkan aku tak menjadi pendiam lagi Kyu! Biarkan aku mengutarakan apa yang kurasakan selama ini!" ucap Sungmin emosi.

"Adakah disini yang mampu membuatku bahagia? Bahkan orang yang selalu mengaku kekasihku saja tak pernah! Lalu apa gunanya aku hidup! Aku tahu.. aku tahu kau tak mencintaiku, aku juga tahu aku tak sepantasnya memilikimu. Apa hebatnya aku! Aku hanya gadis miskin yang pendiam, yang mengharapkan kebahagian dari seseorang yang baru saja mengisi hatiku! Bahkan orang itupun selalu membuatku seperti ini! Tak bolehkah aku bahagia bersamanya! Hiks.. hiks.." kini tangisan Sungmin keluar. Matanya memerah membuat Kyuhyun merasa bersalah.

Kyuhyun tiba-tiba memeluk Sungmin. Sungmin berontak dalam pelukan Kyuhyun. Cukup sudah. kyuhyun sudah membuatnya kecewa, untuk apa dia mencoba menenangkan Sungmin kalau nyatanya tak tulus. Bukankah itu sebuah HARAPAN PALSU?

"Sstt.. jangan menangis Min.." kata Kyuhyun. Nadanya menenangkan. Tapi untuk sekarang tidak.

"Hikss.. hiks.." Sungmin melemah dalam pelukan Kyuhyun. Bahkan kini Sungmin ikut memeluk tubuh _namja _tampan itu.

"Ssstt.."

"B-bolehkah aku hiks.. bertanya?"

"_Ne_."

"Kyu.. apa aku hiks.. hiks.."

"Sstt.. hentikan dulu tangisanmu Min, setelah itu kau boleh bertanya padaku, apapun itu akan kujawab!" ucap Kyuhyun membelai rambut Sungmin.

Sungmin pun mencoba menghentikan tangisnya.

"Hiks.. Kyu, apa aku terlihat menyedihkan?" tanya Sungmin.

"Menyedihkan? Sepertinya tidak. Percayalah!" jawab Kyuhyun.

"Umm.. apa aku.. apa aku boleh memilikimu?" tanya Sungmin sukses membuat Kyuhyun terpatung memeluk Sungmin.

"Kyu.. apa aku boleh meyakinkan hatiku padamu?" Sungmin menahan tangisnya.

"Kenapa kau diam? K-kau bilang kau akan menjawabnya?" tanya Sungmin lagi.

Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya pada Sungmin. Menunduk memikirkan jawaban yang tepat untuk Sungmin terutama hatinya.

"Ah.. apa aku salah ber-"

"Boleh, tentu boleh Min.." jawab Kyuhyun pada akhirnya membuat Sungmin lega juga bahagia.

Kyuhyun kembali memeluk tubuh mungil Sungmin. Kuat hingga Sungmin hampir sesak, tapi siapa peduli? Ia sedang bahagia bukan?

_'Min.. maafkan aku. Mianhae.. mungkin aku tak bisa Min. Kau salah. Mengapa kau mencintaiku? Kumohon jangan mencintaiku Min! Aku takut kalau akhirnya kau semakin sakit dan sengsara Min.. kumohon maafkan aku!'_

Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya dan menangkup wajah mulus Sungmin. Menghapus air mata yang dengan seenaknya membanjiri pipi gembul Sungmin dengan lembut.

Kyuhyun Pov.

Tuhan.. apa aku sangat jahat padanya hingga membuat ia seperti ini?

Lalu bagaimana kedepannya? Aku sangat bodoh! Aku telah membuatnya jatuh cinta padaku, sedangkan aku? Apa aku bisa membalasnya Tuhan? Aku takut kalau akhirnya aku malah menyakitinya.

Arghh! Mengapa semua ini begitu rumit. Jujur, aku sangat ingin melindunginya, tapi jika memilikinya? Apa aku bisa? Hatiku, hatiku bukan untuknya!

Pelampiasanku padanya malah membuat dia benar jatuh cinta padaku! Aku memang selalu nyaman jika bersamanya, tapi apa hatiku bisa menerimanya kalau ternyata ada orang lain yang mengisinya?

Tuhan.. aku sangat jahat! Aku sangat bodoh! Mengapa kau membuatku seperti evil! Evil bodoh yang jahat! Aarrgghh!

Aku bingung! Aku bingung mengapa aku sangat nyaman padanya, aku sangat ingin melindunginya, aku sangat senang bila ia bicara padaku, aku sangat bahagia jika aku memeluknya, aku sangat sakit jika melihatnya menangis, tapi mengapa hatiku tak bisa menerimanya? Ini tak adil!

_Mianhae_.. aku tak bisa..

Aku tak bisa mencintaimu.. karena hatiku bukan untukmu..

Author Pov.

"_Uljima_ Min.. kau sangat jelek jika menangis." ejek Kyuhyun sambil mencubit pipi Sungmin.

Sungmin meringis kesakitan sambil tersenyum. Sungmin mencoba menghilangkah perasaan marah, kecewa, cemburu yang tadi sempat ia rasakan pada Kyuhyun. Ia hanya ingin bahagia, itu saja. Dan setidaknya Kyuhyun sudah memberi sedikit jalan untuknya menuju bahagia.

"Bagaimana kalau nanti pulang sekolah kita ke kedai ice cream? Kau mau?" tawar Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mengangguk. Kyuhyun mengacak rambut Sungmin.

"Jadi kau mencintaiku eoh?" goda Kyuhyun.

Sungmin tertunduk malu. Semburat merah terlukis jelas di pipi Sungmin.

"Mengapa kau tak menjawab? Lalu mengapa pipimu merah seperti itu Min? Ah, kau pasti malu untuk menjawabnya eoh!" goda Kyuhyun lagi.

"Ayolah jawab Min.. jadi kau mencintaiku, begitu?"

Sungmin benar-benar malu mengakuinya. Ah, padahal baru saja ia mengaku ingin bahagia bersama orang yang ia cintai saat marah tadi, artinya Sungmin mencintai Kyuhyun 'kan? Tapi mengapa saat Kyuhyun bertanya seperti itu Sungmin malah malu-malu? Ah, ini gara-gara nada bicara Kyuhyun yang menggodanya.

"Min.. jawab atau kucium kau!" ancam Kyuhyun masih sama seperti tadi. Menggoda Sungmin.

"_Aigoo_! Mengapa pipimu semakin merah seperti itu!"

Sungmin menangkup kedua pipinya sendiri. Dan menunduk malu pada Kyuhyun.

"Pipimu mungkin butuh obat Min.." Kyuhyun menarik tangan Sungmin, dan dengan cepat Kyuhyun memberi kecupan di kedua pipi Sungmin.

"Nah.. sudah. Eh? Mengapa malah semakin merah pipimu itu Min?" goda Kyuhyun lagi setelah mencium pipi Sungmin.

"Kyu berhenti menggodaku!" kata Sungmin akhirnya.

"Jawab dulu pertanyaanku tadi!" ucap Kyuhyun sambil mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah manis Sungmin.

Sungmin bukannya menjawab malah malu-malu seperti tadi. Hal itu makin membuat Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya.

"Jika kau tak menjawab, kuhabisi kau!" ancam Kyuhyun menggoda.

Semakin dekat. Sungmin tak sadar kalau wajah Kyuhyun yang tampan itu berjarak satu cm pada wajahnya. Ia terlalu mengagumi wajah Kyuhyun.

"Min.. jawab atau aku akan-"

"_Ne_, aku mencintaimmpphh.." ucapan Sungmin yang memotong ucapan Kyuhyun akhirnya terpotong juga saat Kyuhyun mencium bibirnya.

_'Maafkan aku Min..'_ batin Kyuhyun masih terus menyesapi kemanisan bibir Sungmin.

Kyuhyun perlahan melepaskan tautan bibirnya pada Sungmin dan menatap foxy Sungmin lembut.

"Ada apa dengan wajahmu?"

Deg!

"Min.."

"I-iya?"

"Ada apa dengan wajahmu? Mengapa biru-biru seperti itu?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi sukses membuat Sungmin bingung harus menjawab apa.

Tak mungkin Sungmin menjawab bahwa ini perilaku _yeoja _yang tadi berciuman dengan Kyuhyun bukan?

Sungmin menggeleng. "Tertabrak dinding.." jawab Sungmin berbohong sambil menunduk.

"Huh? Tertabrak dinding? Bagaimana bisa?" Kyuhyun sedikit khawatir dan sedikit menahan tawanya. Iya, itu alasan sangat lucu.

Sungmin tetap menunduk. Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi menahan tawanya kini terlihat serius karena melihat Sungmin yang tak kunjung menjawab dan hanya mampu menunduk.

"Min.." Kyuhyun mengangkat wajah Sungmin agar bisa menatapnya.

Mata Sungmin bergerak gelisah. Ia menatap mata Kyuhyun dengan resahnya.

"Ada apa ini? Mengapa kau diam?"

Sungmin lagi-lagi menggeleng. "Aku benar-benar menabrak dinding.."

"Baiklah.." Kyuhyun mengusap bagian wajah Sungmin yang membiru.

"Apa sakit?"

"Tidak." jawab Sungmin sambil menggeleng polos.

"Hebat!" Kyuhyun mengacak rambut Sungmin gemas.

"Kyu.."

"Mmm.." Kyuhyun mengelus rambut Sungmin dan tetap menatap Sungmin. Bahkan Kyuhyun baru sadar Sungmin itu cantik juga manis, apa lagi bagian yang tadi bersentuhan dengan bibirnya. Benar-benar manis.

"Ini kedua kalinya.."

Kyuhyun mengernyitkan dahinya bingung. "Kedua kalinya?"

"Kau mm.. kau.."

"Menciummu? Kau mau lagi eoh!" goda Kyuhyun. Dasar _namja_ penggoda.

Kyuhyun yang sudah siap menyghabisi bibir Sungmin lagi terpaksa meralat niatnya saat Sungmin dengan seenaknya menjitak kepalanya. Kyuhyun hanya menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal dan tersenyum.

"Min kau sadar tidak setelah kau menjadi _yeojachingu_-ku kau sangat berubah. Lihatlah dirimu, menjadi banyak bicara dan banyak bertingkah!" kata Kyuhyun.

"Banyak bertingkah?"

"_Ne_, bibirmu itu yang bertingkah. Sangat menggo-"

"Yaa! Kyu!"

_'Aku akan membahagiakanmu, tapi mungkin tak selamanya Min..'_

**.**

**.**

**Tebeseeehhh...**

**Ya tbc lagi.. chap ini dikit gak sih? Sya udh mikir keras buat nambahin kata-kata lain nih! Tpi otak udh mentok gra2 kecapean mikir pljaran sekolah. Eaa.. curhat :v**

**Wooaaa.. nyesek coy! Nyesek! Min kasihannya dirimu di phpin Kyu. Potek tuh hati Min.**

**Ehm.. siapa disini yang kyak Min? Galau? Kasihan? :p**

**Mm.. kira-kira siapa yang udh ngisi hati Kyu smpe2 Min gk bisa buat ngisi hati Kyu. Siapakah dia?**

**Thanks to :**

**abilhikmah, cloudswan, kyumin, TiffyTiffanyLee, Shin, Yeri LiXiu, Cywelf, Gye0mindo, ChoLee, Kim Jihae.**

**Makasih buat review prtama di chap sebelumnya. Maaf yg gk dimasukin, krna sya jnjinya cuma buat 10 orng prtma, hehehe.. di chap slnjutnya review akan sya bales, asalakan jngab cuma nulis "next" doang eoh.. kkk~**

**Jadi reviewnya dulu..**

**gomawo.. byeeeee! #lemparPSPKyu #GandengKyu**


	5. Chapter 5

**Because Of Love**

**.**

**.**

**Main cast :**

**Cho Kyuhyun.**

**Lee Sungmin.**

**Choi Siwon.**

**Kim Kibum.**

**.**

**Author : ChominJoy**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt/comfort.**

**Warning : Typo(s) dimana-mana, gaje, abal-abal, absurd, enggak sesuai EYD.**

**Disclaimer : Kyuhyun milik Sungmin, Sungmin milik Kyuhyun, mereka milik Joyers!**

**Ff ini murni buatan saya. Don't bash my fic! Don't like don't read! No plagiat, okay!**

**Summary : Bullying, cacian, ejekan itu yang didapatkan Sungmin tiap harinya. Bahagia, hanya itu saja yang Sungmin mau, bahagia bersama orang yang ia cintai. Apa itu begitu sulit untuk mendapatkannya? "Aku hanya ingin bahagia bersamamu, Cho Kyuhyun.."**

**.**

**Chapter 5**

**.**

Pelajaran selesai. Semua murid pun membereskan peralatan belajarnya ke dalam tas dan beranjak pergi ke luar dari kelas. Lain halnya dengan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Mereka masih di dalam kelas berdua. Kyuhyun sibuk memandangi Sungmin, Sungmin sibuk menunduk.

"Sungmin~" panggil Kyuhyun dengan lembut. Nadanya seakan mengajak seorang anak kecil untuk bermain.

"Ayo kita pulang!" ajak Kyuhyun. Tapi Sungmin menggeleng.

"Sudahlah.. jangan marah lagi.."

**Falshback On**

Kelas sangat berisik. Murid-murid saling bercanda tawa, bernyanyi, bahkan ada yang berlarian di dalam kelas hingga meja dan kursi menjadi berantakan.

Sedangkan Sungmin, ia hanya diam di bangkunya, memandangi keributan yang teman-temannya lakukan. Sekarang mari kita lihat Kyuhyun! _Namja _tampan itu kini sedang diam dan serius, serius karena sedang bermain _game_ di PSP-nya. Sangat antusias saat jagoannya menghabisi lawannya di _game_. Tak jarang ia berteriak senang ataupun kesal karena gagal, dan hal itu membuat kelas diam sejenak. Mungkin kalau malam, hanya akan ada suara jangkrik yang mengisi kesunyian kelas saat itu.

Di belakang, Sungmin merasa bosan dan sedikit mengantuk. Kyuhyun-nya sedang sibuk bermain game sampai ia melupakan dirinya. Mempunyai kekasih seorang _gamers _ternyata sangat menyebalkan juga.

Sungmin memutuskan untuk pergi ke toilet. Ia bangun dari kursinya dan..

Brugh! Prang! Prakk!

Sungmin meringis kesakitan, baru saja ia berjalan satu langkah, tali sepatunya yang lepas membuat dirinya menyenggol kursi yang diduduki Kyuhyun. Ia mencoba menyeimbangkan tubuhnya saat jatuh tadi, dan ia berhasil, namun sayang.. saat itu juga kakinya menginjak sebuah benda. Benda persegi panjang berwarna hitam. Benda yang bisa kita ketahui kalau benda itu berfungsi untuk bermain _game_. Benda itu.. barang kesayangan Kyuhyun..

Sungmin menatap nanar PSP Kyuhyun. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya takut, badannya menegang kaku tapi bergetar ketakutan. Kyuhyun.. Kyuhyun pasti-

"Yaa! Lee Sungmin! Apa yang kau lakukan!" teriak Kyuhyun membentak Sungmin.

Suasana kelas menjadi sunyi. Semua mata tertuju pada kedua pasangan ini. Tak ada satu pun murid yang berani bicara, bahkan untuk mengeja satu huruf pun mereka tak akan melakukannya. Karena mereka tahu bagaimana amarah seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menggenggam tangannya takut. Telapak tangannya terasa basah karena keringat panas dingin yang keluar dari pori-pori kulitnya. Sepertinya Kyuhyun benar-benar akan menghabisinya.

"Kau merusak PSP-ku! Kau! LEE SUNGMIIINN!" teriak Kyuhyun marah.

"M-maaf.." ucap Sungmin pelan sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"_YEOJA _BODOH! KAU.. MENGAPA KAU SENGAT MENYEBALKAN LEE SUNGMIN! BODOH!"

Deg!

Setetes cairan bening jatuh begitu saja dari foxy Sungmin. Sakit hati, sangat sakit bagi Sungmin. Sungmin mencintainya, Sungmin kekasihnya, tak bisakah Kyuhyun memaklumi dirinya ini? Tak bisakah Kyuhyun sedikit lembut saat membentaknya? Tak bisakah Kyuhyun mengerti?

"Aaarrgh! Lee Sungmin! Kau-"

Sungmin langsung berlari keluar kelas tak ingin mendengar ucapan kasar Kyuhyun. Sungmin terus berlari menahan air matanya. Tak peduli saat tubuhnya terjatuh, ia terus berlari. Kalaupun bisa ia ingin lari menjauh sejauh-jauhnya dari Cho Kyuhyun itu.

_'Mengapa kau berkata seperti itu Kyu? Mengapa kau begitu mudah membentakku dengan ucapan tajammu itu? Tak tahukah kau aku sangat sakit mendengarnya! Kau bilang aku bodoh? Iya aku bodoh! Aku bodoh telah mencintaimu dengan mudahnya! Kau yang membuatku bodoh Cho Kyuhyun!'_

.

Di waktu yang sama. Kyuhyun mengatur nafas amarahnya. Ia menatap PSP-nya dengan emosi. Ia ambil benda kesayangannya itu, ia coba untuk menyalakan kembali benda hitam itu. Dan hasil yang bagus, PSP-nya menyala kembali. Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya lega. Ia coba untuk mencari kerusakan di benda itu. Layarnya tak pecah, tak ada retakan, yang ada hanya sedikit goresan, dan sedikit ujungnya yang patah, itupun ukurannya sangat kecil dan warna PSP-nya yang hitam membuat bagian yang patah itu tak terlihat.

Kyuhyun diam mematung. Pandangannya beralih pada pintu kelas di depan sana.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Cho Kyuhyun!"

Kyuhyun langsung berlari menerobos teman-temannya yang sedang mentapnya dengan heran. Ia berlari menyusuri koridor sekolah dengan cepat, tak peduli dengan guru-guru yang sedang mengajar melihatnya dari dalam kelas. Kepalanya menoleh ke kanan-kiri berusaha mencari sosok manis itu.

_'Bodoh! Apa yang kau lakukan Cho Kyuhyun!'_

"Sungmin! Lee Sungmin!" teriak Kyuhyun di taman sekolah.

Sungmin tak ada disana. Kyuhyun kembali berlari. Ia tahu! Ia tahu pasti Sungmin ada disana! Pasti gadis itu tengah menangis disana!

Kyuhyun pun berlari ke tempat yang ia tuju.

Kyuhyun terus melagkah dengan cepat menaiki anak tangga. Ia buka pintu di depannya dan kini ia bisa bernafas dengan lega setalah mendapati sosok itu tengah menangis di ujung sana. Benar, di atap sekolah inilah Sungmin berada.

"Hhh.." Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya.

Ia melangkahkan kakinya pelan mendekati sosok mungil yang membelakanginya itu. Isakan terdengar jelas di telinga Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menutup matanya, ia kecewa pada dirinya sendiri karena tak bisa mengontrol emosinya dengan ucapannya yang kasar tadi. Ia sedih, mendengar isakan kecil Sungmin sangat membuatnya sedih, belum lagi karena dirinyalah Sungmin menangis. Sungguh Kyuhyun merasa amat bersalah.

"Sungmin.." panggil Kyuhyun lembut.

Sontak suara Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin langsung menghapus air matanya dan beranjak pergi sebelum tangannya ditahan oleh Kyuhyun. Sungmin mencoba melepaskannya, tapi Kyuhyun malah menariknya ke dalam pelukannya. Alhasil Sungmin menangis kejar tak tertahankan dalam pelukan Kyuhyun.

"Maaf Min.. maaf! Maafkan aku! _Mianhae_! Kumohon jangan menangis lagi Min.. maaf! Aku.. aku tadi terbawa emosi, maaf.. kumohon maafkan aku Min! Kau tidak bodoh! Kau tidak menyebalkan, tapi aku Min! Aku yang bodoh dan menyebalkan telah membuatmu menangis seperti ini! Maaf Min.."

**Flashback Off**

"Ayolah Min.." ajak Kyuhyun lagi.

"Aku ingin pulang saja.." ucap Sungmin mencoba tersenyum sambil bangun dari duduknya. "Permisi.."

"Min!" panggil Kyuhyun sambil mengikuti Sungmin.

Sungmin berhenti, Kyuhyun berdiri menghadapnya.

"Kau marah?"

Sungmin menggeleng sambil tersenyum. Tapi Kyuhyun tahu, senyum itu bohong.

"Aku.. harus pulang!"

"Aku sudah janji mengajakmu pergi ke kedai _ice cream _bukan? Aku tidak mungkin mengingkari janjiku!"

"Tak apa.. aku.. aku s-sangat lelah.." ucap Sungmin sambil berjalan menjauhi Kyuhyun.

Taukah Kyuhyun? Ia lelah, lelah dalam arti yang sesungguhnya. Hatinya lelah menghadapi sikap Kyuhyun. Tak taukah pria itu?

"Sungmin!" teriak Kyuhyun sambil berlari mengejar Sungmin.

Ia tahan tangan Sungmin dan menggenggamnya penuh harap. "Kumohon Min.."

.

.

Kini Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sudah berada di kedai _ice cream_. Sungmin terlihat begitu antusias memakan ice creamnya berbeda saat tadi di sekolah. Ia begitu murung, tapi saat di perjalanan Kyuhyun dengan mudahnya membuat Sungmin kembali tersenyum.

Berbeda dengan Kyuhyun yang malah asyik memandangi Sungmin.

_'Jongmal mianhae Min..'_ batin Kyuhyun.

Ddrrtt.. drtt..

Kyuhyun mengambil ponsel dari saku celananya. Ia sedikit terkejut saat melihat ID orang yang menelfonnya.

"Minnie.. sebentar eoh!" izin Kyuhyun sambil berjalan sedikit menjauhi Sungmin.

"_Yeoboseyo_! Ada apa menelfonku _chagi_?" tanya Kyuhyun lembut. Ia tetap berhati-hati, ia takut Sungmin tahu.

"Kau dimana Kyu.. aku masih di sekolah, mengapa kau pulang meninggalkanku?"

"Huh? Kau masih di sekolah? _Mianhae chagi_. Nanti aku akan menjemputmu. Tunggu eoh!" kata Kyuhyun.

"_Ne_, cepatlah. Disini sangat panas, kau tahu bukan badanku sangat sensitif bila terkena panas, belum lagi sedari tadi namja yang sering kuceritakan padamu itu memintaku untuk pulang bersamanya. Kau mau aku kenapa-kenapa oleh _namja_ kuda itu?"

"_Ne chagi_. Aku tak akan membiarkan kuda tengil itu mengganggumu!"

"Ya sudah cepat! Aku akan menunggumu di depan sekolah. _Saranghae_.."

"_Ne_.. aku akan cepat kesana. _Nado saranghae_.." ucap Kyuhyun benar-benar lembut.

Kyuhyun pun segera ke kursinya kembali. Ia sedikit gugup saat melihat Sungmin yang sedari tadi menatapnya.

"Siapa?" tanya Sungmin.

"Umm.. dari _Eomma_. Min, aku harus cepat pulang, _Eomma_ tiba-tiba menyuruhku cepat pulang. K-kau bisa pulang sendiri?" kata Kyuhyun waswas.

"Oh begitu, _ne_, tak apa." jawab Sungmin sambil tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu aku pulang eoh! Aku akan bayar dulu." Kyuhyun mengacak rambut Sungmin lembut.

Sungmin mengangguk sambil tersenyum. "Hati-hati di jalan Kyu! Umm.. _saranghae_.."

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk tak membalas ucapan sayang Sungmin. Padahal Sungmin menginginkannya.

Sungmin tersenyum menatap punggung Kyuhyun yang sedang membayar di kasir. Tak apalah Kyuhyun tak membalas ucapannya asalkan Kyuhyun membalas cintanya, pikir Sungmin.

.

.

Malamnya Kyuhyun sedang duduk di sebuah taman. Sebenarnya cuaca sangat dingin tapi ia sudah janji akan berjalan-jalan dengan _yeoja_ yang dicintainya. Tentunya.. bukan Sungmin.

"Kyu kau sudah lama menunggu?" tanya seorang _yeoja_ yang tiba-tiba duduk dan melingkarkan tangannya di lengan Kyuhyun.

"_Ani_, Aku baru saja sampai." jawab Kyuhyun bohong, padahal Kyuhyun sudah hampir setengah jam menunggunya.

"Kau cantik sekali!" puji Kyuhyun sambil membelai rambut _yeoja_ itu.

"_Jinjja_? Kau sangat pintar merayu eoh!" kata _yeoja_ itu.

"Lalu aku tak dapat hadiah setelah memujimu?" tanya Kyuhyun. Ia memasang wajah manjanya.

"Hadiah?"

"_Ne_.." kata Kyuhyun mencodongkan pipinya ke arah _yeoja_ itu.

"Aish! Tak mau!"

"Yaa! Kenapa tak mau? Kau ini!" kata Kyuhyun sambil mencubit hidung _yeoja_ itu.

Drtt.. ddrtt..

Kyuhyun mengeluarkan ponselnya dari dalam saku celananya.

"Dari siapa?" tanya _yeoja_ itu sambil melirik layar ponsel Kyuhyun.

"Sungmin." jawab Kyuhyun jujur.

"Tsk! Lihat! Bagaimana aku tak ingin memberikan hadiah padamu kalau ternyata ada _yeoja_ lain selain aku. Menyebalkan!" kata _yeoja_ itu sambil melipat tangan di depan dadanya.

"_Mianhae chagi_." kata Kyuhyun sambil menyium pipi _yeoja_ itu. "Baiklah aku tak akan menjawabnya untukmu!"

Kyuhyun pun mematikan panggilan dari Sungmin dan tersenyum manis pada _yeoja_ itu. Tapi _yeoja_ itu malah mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kyuhyun.

"_Chagiya_.. aku punya sesuatu untukmu!" kata Kyuhyun sukses membuat _yeoja_ penyuka kucing itu menoleh pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengeluarkan kotak kecil dari saku jaketnya. Ia buka kotak berwarna biru tuaaa itu. _Yeoja_ itu terlihat berbinar-binar saat melihat sebuah cincin di dalam kotak kecil itu. Kyuhyun menarik tangan _yeoja_ itu lembut dan memasangkan cincin itu di jari manisnya.

"Waaa.. bagus sekali Kyu! Pasti sangat mahal!" kata _yeoja_ itu kegirangan. Kyuhyun pun tersenyum.

"Ayo kita ke kedai ramen!" ajak Kyuhyun.

"Kedai ramen? Ah, Kyu.. aku sangat tidak suka makan di tempat seperti itu. Aku lebih senang makan di restaurant atau cafe!" tolak _yeoja_ itu penuh harap. Iya, dia berharap Kyuhyun mengajaknya makan di tempat yang ia inginkan. Tempat yang mewah.

"Baiklah. Ayo!" kata Kyuhyun sambil menggenggam tangan _yeoja_ itu.

.

.

"Kenapa tak dimakan Kyu?"

"Melihat kau makan saja aku sudah sangat kenyang!" jawab Kyuhyun menggoda.

"Aish kau ini!"

Drrtt.. ddrrrtt..

"Siapa lagi Kyu?" tanya _yeoja_ itu kesal. "Sungmin? Ah, dia itu. Cepatlah putus dengannya Kyu, aku sangat muak, kau tahu itu!"

"_Mianhae chagi_. Aku tak akan mengangkatnya." balas Kyuhyun sambil mematikan ponselnya.

"Sudah, sebagai permintaan maaf ayo kita jalan-jalan lagi!" ajak Kyuhyun.

Mereka pun pergi tak lupa membayar terlebih dahulu.

Kini mereka sudah ada di sebuah mall megah. Kyuhyun terus menggenggam tangan _yeoja_ itu sambil terus menyusuri sudut-sudut mall disana.

Tiba-tiba _yeoja_ itu berhenti tepat di depan sebuah toko perhiasan. Kyuhyun pun ikut berhenti.

"Kyu.. lihat! Kalung itu sangat bagus dan berkilau!" kata _yeoja_ itu semangat.

"_Ne_, kau benar!" balas Kyuhyun.

"Ah, seandainya aku punya kalung itu."

"Kau menginginkannya?" tanya Kyuhyun membuat _yeoja_ itu menoleh pada Kyuhyun.

"Tentu saja!" jawab _yeoja_ itu semangat.

"Ayo masuk! Aku akan membelikannya untukmu. Apa saja untukmu akan kulakukan _chagi_.." kata Kyuhyun membuat senyum _yeoja_ itu mengembang. Tsk! Kyu! Padahal kau baru saja memberikan sebuah cincin mahal padanya!

Setelah membeli benda yang _yeoja_ itu inginkan mereka pun melanjutkan berjalan-jalan lagi.

"Kyu besok malam temanku membuat acara perayan ulang tahunnya. Dia mengundangku untuk datang di hottel tempat acaranya dilaksanakan Kyu! Dia bilang karena acaranya di hottel jadi aku harus memakai gaun yang indah dan terlihat mewah. Tapi aku bingung.." _yeoja_ itu memasang wajah melasnya.

"Bingung? _Wae_?"

"Aku tak punya gaun yang sangat indah dan mewah. Sepertinya aku tak akan-"

"Ayo kita beli gaunnya!" ajak Kyuhyun.

_'Apapun itu!'_ batin _yeoja_ itu tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

.

.

'Pip'

_'Yaa! Mengapa malah dimatikan?' _omel Sungmin dalam hati pada ponselnya.

_'Sedang apa dia? Mengapa mematikan telfon dariku? Apa dia sedang tak ingin bicara denganku? Jahatnya..'_

Setengah jam kemudian. Sungmin pun menelfon Kyuhyun lagi. Tapi lagi-lagi Kyuhyun mematikannya.

"Aish! Dia sedang marah? Kyu! Mengapa kau tak mengangkat telfonku! Ish menyebalkan.." gerutu Sungmin.

Sungmin pun mengetik sesuatu di ponselnya.

To : Kyuhyun.

Kyu kau sedang apa? Kau ada dimana? Mengapa kau mematikan telfonnya?

_Send_. Sungmin menunggu balasan dari Kyuhyun. Sudah tiga menit Sungmin menunggu pesan dari Kyuhyun tapi pesan itu tak juga kunjung. Akhirnya Sungmin pun mengirim pesan lagi untuk _namja_ tampan itu.

To : Kyuhyun.

Apa kau sedang marah padaku hingga kau tak mengangkat telfon dariku dan membalas pesanku? Memangnya aku salah apa?

_Send_..

Tak dibalas juga...

To : Kyuhyun.

Kau sedang apa Kyu? Kau ada dimana? Aku jadi khawatir padamu. Kau tak marah padaku 'kan? Kumohon balas aku Kyu..

Kirim lagi. Tapi tak ada balasan dari Kyuhyun. Sungmin pun mencari kontak Kyuhyun di ponselnya dan menelfonnya.

"Nomor yang anda tuju sedang tidak aktif-"

'Pip'

"Mengapa tak aktif? Padahal tadi saat kutelfon masih aktif, hanya saja ia mematikannya. Aish! Kau sebenarnya sedang apa Kyu?" gerutu Sungmin gelisah.

Sungmin masih terus menelfon ataupun mengirim pesan pada Kyuhyun walaupun tak ada bedanya dari awal. Tak dijawab. Sungmin sangat gelisah. Ia khawatir terjadi sesuatu pada Kyuhyun. Tapi segera ia tepiskan pikiran itu.

"Ah, sudah malam. Sebaiknya aku tidur." kata Sungmin sambil merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang pink miliknya sambil memeluk bonekanya. Sekali lagi ia mengetik sesuatu.

To : Kyuhyun.

Kupikir mungkin kau sudah tidur dari tadi, maafkan aku..

Selamat malam Kyu..

_Saranghae_..

Sungmin pun mengirim pesan itu dan mencoba memejamkan matanya.

"Selamat malam Kyu! _Saranghae_.."

.

.

"Bagaimana? Apa malam ini kau sangat senang?" tanya Kyuhyun pada _yeoja _yang sedari tadi bersamanya.

"Iya Kyu! _Gomawo_.." ucap wanita berambut coklat itu sambil tersenyum.

"Mm.." Kyuhyun mengangguk senang.

"Baiklah, kau ingin pulang atau masih ingin jalan-jalan?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin sekali jalan-jalan lagi, tapi aku sangat lelah."

"Kau lelah?"

_Yeoja _itu mengangguk. Tiba-tiba saja Kyuhyun berjongkok di hadapan wanita itu. Wanita itu mengernyit bingung.

"Ayo naik!"

"Maksudmu?"

"Kau bilang kau lelah? Ayo naik ke punggungku! Aku akan menggendongmu!"

"Aish Kyu! Parkiran ada di depan, tak jauh. Sudahlah ayo berdiri!"

_Yeoja _cantik itu menggoyangkan bahu Kyuhyun dengan tangannya yang memegang _paper bag_. Bukannya bangun, Kyuhyun malah menarik tangan _yeoja _itu hingga tubuhnya menubruk punggung Kyuhyun._Yeoja _itu pun pasrah saat tubuhnya digendong dengan Kyuhyun.

"Brumm.. brumm.." tiru Kyuhyun dengan suara motor sambil sedikit berlari seakan ia sedang mengendarai motor bersama dengan _yeoja _yang digendongnyaitu. Wanita itu tertawa geli dengan aksi Kyuhyun ini.

.

.

"Langsung pergi ke kamar dan tidurlah.." pesan Kyuhyun setelah menghentikan mesin mobilnya di depan rumah _yeoja _itu.

"Iya tuan Cho!" balasnya.

"Kemarilah!"

_Yeoja _itu pun mendekat dan..

Cup!

Kyuhyun mencium sekilas kening _yeoja _cantik itu dengan lembut. _Yeoja _itu tersenyum pada Kyuhyun, begitu juga dengan Kyuhyun.

"Selamat malam.."

Wanita itu mengangguk sambil terus tersenyum pada Kyuhyun. Ia pun membuka pintu mobil Kyuhyun dan melambaikan tangannya kepada Kyuhyun yang berada di dalam mobil.

"Dah.. _chagi_.."

Kyuhyun melambaikan tangannya sebelum menggas kembali mesin mobilnya. Ia dan mobilnya pun pergi menjauh. Melaju ke arah mansionnya yang megah.

.

.

"Hhh.. melelahkan!"

Kyuhyun membaringkan tubuhnya di ranjang _king size _biru miliknya. Menggeliat sedikit untuk meregangkan ototnya. Lalu tangan Kyuhyun merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan ponselnya.

"Ah, aku lupa, tadi aku mematikan ponselku bukan?"

Kyuhyun pun menyelakan ponselnya. Menunggu sebentar agar ponsel itu siap dimainkan. Kyuhyun sedikit terkejut saat melihat '10 panggilan tak terjawab' dan '12 pesan masuk' pada ponselnya. Ia pun membuka panggilan tak terjawab itu.

"Sungmin?"

Kyuhyun kini membuka menu pesan, dan benar saja, nama Sungminlah yang memenuhi ponselnya. Ia membuka pesan itu dari bawah.

From : Sungmin.

Kyu kau sedang apa? Kau ada dimana? Mengapa kau mematikan telfonnya?

Kyuhyun kembali melihat pesan lainnya.

From : Sungmin.

Kau sedang apa Kyu? Kau ada dimana? Aku jadi khawatir padamu. Kau tak marah padaku kan? Kumohon balas aku Kyu..

"Begitu khawatirnyakah kau padaku Min?" gumam Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum.

Kyuhyun terus membuka satu per satu pesan dari Sungmin. Entah kenapa ia malah tersenyum. Ia tak sadar! Kyuhyun pun membuka kontak Sungmin dan menelfonnya. Tak lama menunggu, akhirnya telfonnya diangkat.

"_Yeoboseyo_! Siapa ini? Ini sudah malam.." ucap seseorang di sebrang sana membuat Kyuhyun terkekeh.

Kyuhyun diam. Biarkan, ia ingin mendengar Sungmin yang sepertinya sangat terganggu padanya. Apa dia tak sadar kalau ialah yang menelfonnya? Apa tadi ia langsung mengangkat telfonnya tanpa melihat ID panggilannya?

"Hallo? Hoaaah.."

Kyuhyun menahan tawanya saat mendengar suara uapan Sungmin. Benar-benar lucu! Coba saja ia melihat langsung!

"Min.." panggil Kyuhyun.

"Huh? Siapa ini? Suaranya.."

"Ini aku Kyuhyun!"

"Huh? Kyuhyun? Cho Kyuhyun?" tanya Sungmin memastikan. Matanya masih tertutup karena mengantuk.

"Iya.."

Di tempat yang berbeda. Sungmin langsung membuka matanya terkejut. Kyuhyun menelfonnya! Astaga! Ia lupa melihat ID penelfonnya.

"Kyu!" panggil Sungmin seperti orang rindu.

"Sstt.. jangan teriak-teriak! Ini sudah malam!" ucap Kyuhyun dari sebrang sana.

"Mengapa kau mematikan panggilanku! Mengapa tak aktif saat aku telfon! Mengapa tak balas pesanku!" ucap Sungmin kesal. Ah Sungmin benar-benar berubah. Tak pendiam lagi.

"_Mianhae_.. aku baru saja pulang. Ponselku mati. Aku tak tahu kalau kau menelfonku"

"Tsk!"

"Min.."

"..."

"Lee Sungmin~"

'Pip'

Dengan kesal Sungmin mematikan sambungan telfonnya.

"Jahat! Cho Kyuhyun jahat!" gerutu Sungmin pada ponselnya sendiri.

"Baru pulang? Dari mana dia? Dasar Cho Kyuhyun! Kau menyebalkan!"

Drrtt.. drtt..

"Apa!" ucap Sungmin ketus setelah mengangkat telfon dari Kyuhyun.

"Kau marah?"

"Sudah malam! Aku harus tidur!"

'Pip'

Sungmin meletakan ponselnya di meja nakas dan menutup seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut, tak peduli saat mendengar ponselnya bergetar. Biarkan Cho Kyuhyun itu!

"Cho Kyuhyun jahat!"

**.**

**.**

**Teeebbbeeecccee..**

**Yeri LiXiu : Siapa hayo... mungkin yang dicintai Kyu itu PSP-nya kli kkk~**

**Shin : Aigoo! Chingu jdi korban php? Sabar eoh.. satu hati sma Ming brrti :D**

**kyumin : Entahlah.. peran Min di ff emang cocok buat mnderita #duhhhmaafJOY**

**Kim Jihae : Yee.. mang Kyu daging mau dicincang?**

**nikyunmin : pastilah! Saya pasti bakal nyatuin mereka. Karena Kyumin patut dan WAJIB menyatu. Maaf eoh.. baru bisa update skrang.. krena critanya ada di hp dan hp bru aja slsai di servis**

**TiffyTiffanyLee : Ne! Makasih, saya liat chingu sering bnget review. Top deh! Muaaacchh...**

**PumpkinEvil : amin... #telat dan maaf bru update**

**Hanamizuki137 : Maunya siapa? Mungkin yeoja itu author kkk~**

**KikyWP16 : hurt? Hehehe.. chingu nangis apa gak? Saya jadi pnsran ff buatan sya bisa kena feel-nya apa gak**

**cloudswan : Mungkin Kyu malu sama kucing meong.. meong.. meong #gaje**

**ChoLee : Jawabannya 1 Karena mereka adalah Kyumin. Misterius kn..**

**Gye0mindo : sebelumnya makasih klo story sya dibilang nice. Fly nih... Duh.. sya bingung jwabny gmna. Ehm.. Kyu dan Won trlalu sibuk dengan dunianya masing2 jadi mrka gk sdar sma kondisi Min saat itu. Chingu tepat! Mungkm benar Kyu bisa dibilang ngambil kputusan seenak jidat. Ya.. memang peran Kyu yg kyak gitu..**

**Cywelf : ne sya udh lanjoooot.. kkk~**

**Yeri LiXiu : jinjja? Chingu ngluarin air mata? Brrti feel nya dpet dong hehehe.. siapa hyo yg nampar? Kyu ataupun yeoja yg dia cium gk tahu kehadiran Min tapi knpa Kyu kyak kget gitu pas ditanyain? Itu karena Kyu takut klo Min tau dia ngebohong. Right?**

**Shin : chingu suka? Makasih... #mmuuaaachh**

**Dewi. : kenapa hayo.. simple krn smenjak kecil dia gk punya siapa2 ortunya mninggal dan dia ksepian. Makanya dia bingung mau bicara sma siapa. Akhirnya smpe gede pndiem deh..**

**wulankyu92 : hehehe... tpi nnti pijitin tngan author eoh!**

**Lee Minry : Makasih udh mau baca chingu! Iya bner klo sya jdi Ming bukan salting lgi tuh. Errr secara muka dia kn EUHH gitu (?) siap! Ntar aku bm! Klo masalah knpa Kyu kliatan lemes saat digudang ada kok jwbannya, tpi bukan untuk skrang chingu.. mianhae dan makasih!**

**Frostbee : iyanih soalnya author ketiknya lwat hp lgi -,- istimewa Ming krna dia manis, imut, dan menggoda. Kkkk~ Kan Kyu playboy, wjarlah.. liat kanan oke liat kiri oke sma oke aja mnurut dia buat dijadian tmpat harapan palsu**

**anakyumin : wah.. kmu baik bnget deh.. tulisannya rapi eoh? Maksih bnget. Ceritanya unik? Seunik cinta real mereka kkk~ Klo Kyu digundulin ntar elf,sparku, Kms ilfeel lgi..**

**HaeHar : bakal kyak apa kdpannya? Happy lah! Kn mereka Kyumin! Merek haru slalu happy!**

**Kim Jihae : hehehe.. anda penasaran? Sama saya juga (?) #kanauthorygbikin. Sebelumny makasih mau review dan masih mau baca ff gaje ini :D**

**ouhji : Mungkin Kyu lgi pms kli (?) Siwon pergi knpa? Pantangin aja dh ffnya hehehe..**

**cloudswan : mian ripyu rangkap itu apa? Iya Min kna php kyu**

**abilhikmah : Hati ming bkal dimainin smpe dia merasakan yang namanya... (?)**

**ChoLee : Mingnya sok jual mahal kli #loh? Hehehe... mereka emang manis kayak author kk~**

**PumpkinEvil : atau apa eoh? Gomawo mau review**

**ncisksj : Kyu suka apa gk sma ming kn itu jlan crita ffnya jdi baca aja mpe end hehehe.. iyala siapa yg gk jengkel pacaran sma orng pndiem? Bah.. abisin aja kyu! (?)**

**Heldamagnae : Ming pndiem sbnernya krna ya pmdiem, gk ada sbab akibat gitu hehe.. Kyu nya aja emosian kli yh?**

**Saryeong : chingu suka? Masih bnyak... gomawo!**

**diazZZ : koleksi? Bisa dbilang begitu.. bkin kyu nyesel? Siap!**

**isjkmblue : mianhae baru update skrang. Kyu emang hebat, top! Alasan kyu milih Ming karena apa ya?**

**revarere02 : ne akan author lanjut smpe end!**

**Selesai bales reviewnya.. ah.. cape nih jari. Ktik story + bles review. Mantep!**

**Oh.. ya maaf sblumnya baru update skrang. Itu krna hp author lgi di servis dan udh banyak chap story ini yg udh author bikin dri hp. Tpi krna hpnya dirusak dan harus diservis jadi klian nunggu tbc yg lama..**

**Jongmal minhae chingudeul!**

**And thanks for review! Maaf klo ada yg gk dibales.. hampura.. maaf juga klo blsannya pndek, soalnya sya bingung mau balesnya gmna hhehe..**

**Udh deh**

**Bye.. bye..**

**MUAAACHH readers!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Because Of Love**

**.**

**.**

**Main cast :**

**Cho Kyuhyun.**

**Lee Sungmin.**

**Choi Siwon.**

**Kim Kibum.**

**.**

**Author : ChominJoy**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt/comfort.**

**Warning : Typo(s) dimana-mana, gaje, abal-abal, absurd, enggak sesuai EYD.**

**Disclaimer : Kyuhyun milik Sungmin, Sungmin milik Kyuhyun, mereka milik Joyers!**

**Ff ini murni buatan saya. Don't bash my fic! Don't like don't read! No plagiat, okay!**

**Summary : Bullying, cacian, ejekan itu yang didapatkan Sungmin tiap harinya. Bahagia, hanya itu saja yang Sungmin mau, bahagia bersama orang yang ia cintai. Apa itu begitu sulit untuk mendapatkannya? "Aku hanya ingin bahagia bersamamu, Cho Kyuhyun.."**

**.**

**Chapter 6**

**.**

Sudah lima hari ini Sungmin mencintai Kyuhyun, sudah lima hari juga Sungmin tak berjalan bersama Kyuhyun. Mereka hanya akan sekedar saling sapa dan mengobrol jika bertemu. Tak ada acara berjalan-jalan bersama, makan bersama ataupun menjemput-antar. Sungmin pikir mungkin akhir-akhir ini Kyuhyun memang sedang sibuk. Ya, hanya berfikir positif yang dapat Sungmin lakukan.

Kebetulan jam istirahat ini Kyuhyun mengajak Sungmin mengobrol di bawah pohon rindang di taman sekolah. Tempat yang biasa ia datangi bersama Kyuhyun selain di atap sekolah.

"Umn.. Kyu.." panggil Sungmin pelan.

"Hhmm.."

"Akhir-akhir ini kau sibuk eoh?" tanya Sungmin sambil memainkan rumput di sekitarnya.

"Huh? Ya begitulah. _Eomma_ menyuruhku untuk menjaga rumah selama ia pergi ke luar negeri." jelas Kyuhyun bohong. Memang iya benar _Eomma_ Kyuhyun sedang ke luar negeri bersama _Appanya_ untuk mengurusi kepentingan kantor.

"Mm.. begitu.. t-tapi s-sesibuk itukah kau?" Sungmin menunduk takut. Takut saja kalau Kyuhyun nanti membentaknya karena menanyakan hal yang mungkin bisa dibilang terlalu ingin tahu itu.

"Tsk! Bukankah sudah kubilang! Mengapa kau-" Kyuhyun hampir terpancing, ia menghembuskan nafasnya. "Sungmin.. mengertilah, aku sibuk bukan berarti melupakanmu, tapi aku memang sedang tidak ada waktu untuk kita berdua Min.. kau pasti mengerti.." Kyuhyun meraih pucuk kepala Sungmin dan dielusnya dengan lembut.

Sungmin mengangguk mengerti walau hatinya merasa sedikit ganjal. "Aku mengerti, m-maaf aku terlalu memaksakanmu.."

Elusan tangan Kyuhyun di kepala Sungmin terhenti. Kini tangan Kyuhyun turun sampai ke dagu Sungmin, diangkatnya dagu Sungmin agar bisa menatapnya. Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan rasa bersalah.

"Sungmin.. kau tidak memaksaku, jadi berhentilah bicara seperti itu eoh.." ucap Kyuhun lembut. Sungmin mengangguk mengerti.

"Ah, sudahlah! Bisa kita tidak membicarakan hal itu? Lee Sungmin pasti sangat sedih juga bukan?"

Sungmin terkekeh. Kyuhyun selalu bisa membuatnya tersenyum kembali, dan Sungmin sangat bersyukur, setidaknya ia dapat merasa bahagia walaupun ia masih merasa ganjal.p

"Ah... disini sejuk sekali eoh.." Kyuhyun menggeliat, kedua tangannya terlentang ke udara seperti orang baru bangun tidur. Mencari kesempatan, tangan kirinya ia sengajakan jatuh di bahu Sungmin dan menariknya agar bisa lebih dekat. Sungmin hanya tertunduku malu Kyuhyun merangkul bahunya.

"Ehm.. apa disini ada yang salah tingkah?" goda Kyuhyun.

"H-huh? S-siapa!" respon Sungmin sebal.

"Cih! Mengaku saja apa susahnya!" cibir Kyuhyun. Tangan kirinya yang memeluk bahu Sungmin kini menjalar untuk mencubit pipinya.

"Memang tidak!" Sungmin mengembungkan pipinya kesal, membuat Kyuhyun memiringkan kepalanya agar bisa melihat wajah Sungmin yang menggemaskan itu.

"Yaa! Yaa! Kau marah? Ish! Begitu saja marah! Menyebalkan!" kini Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya dan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"A-aku tidak marah!" Sungmin mencoba merajuk Kyuhyun, tapi Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sungmin.

"Yaa! Kyu.. mengapa kau jadi marah juga?"

"Juga? Kau bilang, kau tidak marah! Tapi kau bilang 'juga', berarti tadi kau marah 'kan?"

"Tadi hanya bercanda! Kyu.. jangan marah.." Sungmin menggoyang-goyangkan bahu Kyuhyun, tapi Kyuhyun mendelikannya membuat Sungmin berhenti dan mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Kyu~"

Mendengar suara Sungmin yang sangat menggemaskan, Kyuhyun pun langsung memeluk Sungmin sambil terkekeh. "_Ne_, aku tidak marah Min.. hanya bercanda!"

"Kau mengikutiku!"

"Hahaha~"

Ddrtt.. ddrrtt..

Kyuhyun berhenti tertawa dan melepaskan pelukan. Ia mengeluarkan ponselnya dari sakunya. Kyuhyun terkejut saat melihat pesan masuk dari _yeojachingu_-nya, tentunya bukan Sungmin. Kyuhyun pun berusaha membaca pesan itu tanpa diketahui Sungmin.

"Pesan? Dari siapa Kyu?"

"Mm.." Kyuhyun merasa gugup, bingung harus jawab apa.

"Sudahlah. Kyu.. aku lapar, bagaimana kalau kita ke kantin?" ajak Sungmin semangat, tapi tak lama Sungmin mengernyit bingung melihat ekspresi Kyuhyun.

"Umn, Min.. aku mm.. sepertinya aku harus ke perpustakaan. Ya aku harus ke perpustakaan Min. Maaf aku tak bisa ikut ke kantin bersamamu, kau tahu kan kita sudah kelas tiga, dan sebentar lagi ada ujian." Kyuhyun berdiri dan membersihkan celananya yang sedikit kotor.

"Oh begitu.. bagaimana kalau kita belajar-"

"Aku pergi dulu Min!" kata Kyuhyun sambil berlari menjauh dari Sungmin.

Sungmin hanya mengangkat bahunya acuh tak acuh melihat sikap Kyuhyun yang mm.. sepertinya sedikit aneh.

Sungmin pun memutuskan untuk membaca novel yang sedari tadi ia bawa.

_'Mungkin di atap sekolah lebih baik' _batin Sungmin.

Sungmin pun pergi ke atap sekolah. Sesampainya Sungmin di atap sekolah ia pun mulai membaca novelnya. Untung saja di atap sekolah ada bangku yang sudah tak terpakai, jadi Sungmin tak perlu membuat lelah kedua kakinya.

"Kau tahu tidak, tadi saat di kelas dia menyatakan cintanya padaku, untung saja tadi tak ada guru yang mengajar, dan kau tahu.. aku menolaknya mentah-mentah di hadapan teman-teman. Hahaha.. jika mengingat ekspresinya yang menyedihkan itu membuatku ingin tertawa saja!"

Sungmin berhenti membaca saat mendengar suara seorang _yeoja_ di sekitar atap sekolah. Sungmin mengernyit heran. Ia mencoba mendengarkan suara itu lagi tapi kini tak ada suara yang didengarnya, Sungmin pun melanjutkan aktifitasnya lagi. Tapi ternyata..

"Menyatakan cintanya padamu? B-bukankah Siwon menyukai Sungmin?"

Sungmin berhenti dan menutup bukunya. Suara itu. Ya suara itu!

Sungmin pun berdiri dari duduknya dan mencoba mendekati sumber suara tersebut. Suara itu, suara bass yang ia cintai. Mengapa ada disini? Bukankah seharusnya di perpustakaan?

"Kau tak salah _chagi_? Selama ini kukira Siwon menyukai Sungmin."

**Sungmin Pov.**

Aku semakin mendekatkan diriku pada sumber suara tersebut. Suaranya ada di belakang gudang sekolah. Aku bingung, itu seperti suara Kyuhyun, tapi bukankah ia bilang ingin ke perpustakaan, jadi tak mungkin jika suara itu benar Kyuhyun. Aku pun berjalan pelan-pelan mendekati belakang gudang itu.

"Kau tak salah _chagi_? Selama ini kukira Siwon menyukai Sungmin."

Apa-apaan ini! Itu benar suara Kyuhyun! Dan mengapa ia menyebutkan Siwon dan diriku dalam perbincangannya bersama _yeoja_ itu? Sebentar! Kyuhyun disini mengobrol dengan _yeoja_ lain? _Chagi_? _Chagi_! Bukankah _chagi_-nya itu aku? Aku bukan dia! Aku disini!

Aku berhenti sebentar tetap menajamkan pendengaranku. Aku sangat shock! Tak percaya jika..

"Mengapa kau bertanya seperti itu? Jangan-jangan kau mulai menyukai Sungmin! Kau bahagia Siwon tak menyukai Sungmin karena kau menyukai _yeoja_ menyedihkan itu, begitu!" suara _yeoja_ itu membuat kakiku lemas. Aku mencoba untuk mendengarkan lebih baik lagi, takut memang pendengaranku yang salah.

_'Menyedihkan?'_

"Menyukai Sungmin? Tidak mungkin! Kau tahu bukan aku hanya mencintaimu.."

Kyuhyun! Itu suara Kyuhyun! Benar! Suara Kyuhyun!

Aku meremas kuat buku yang kupeluk sedari tadi. Sungguh sulit dipercaya jika yang kudengar ini adalah suara _namja_ yang kucintai dan ternyata ia mengaku kalau ia tak menyukaiku! Ia hanya mencintai _yeoja_ yang sedang ia ajak bicara itu! Mungkinkah Kyuhyun benar selingkuh di belakangku? Aku tak percaya ini!

"Bagaimana aku bisa percaya itu?"

Aku memberanikan diri untuk mendekat. Mungkin memang pendengaranku saja yang salah. Siapa tahu saja ada _namja_ lain yang bersuara seperti Kyuhyun bukan?

Aku mencoba mengintip di balik dinding gudang sekolah.

Deg!

Kakiku lemas! Kakiku lemas seperi jelly. Dadaku sesak dan sangat sakit! Jantungku! Aaarrggghh! Mengapa sakit sekali! Kakiku bergetar hebat, aku mencoba untuk bertahan berdiri. Tangan kananku meremas kuat buku yang kupegang. Kuremas bajuku di bagian dada dengan tangan kiriku. Ini sangat menyakitkan!

Kyuhyun! Itu benar Kyuhyun! Ia sedang menatap lembut _yeoja_ itu, _yeoja_ yang kulihat berciuman bersama Kyuhyun saat kedua kalinya, _yeoja _yang waktu itu menamparku, _yeoja_.. yang Siwon sukai!

Semakin sakit hatiku saat melihat jari-jari tangan yeoja itu menari-nari di dada Kyuhyun. Bahkan aku baru menyadari posisi mereka yang begitu intim. Kyuhyun menyandarkan tangan kirinya di dinding, sedangkan tangan kanannya bergerak membelai pipi _yeoja_ itu. Astaga Tuhan.. apa aku salah lihat?

"Akhir-akhir ini aku jarang bersamanya bukan? Dan aku lebih memilih berjalan-jalan bersamamu, bersenang-senang bersamamu. Bukankah aku sudah pernah bilang kalau aku akan melakukan apa saja untuk dirimu. Kau masih tak percaya jika aku mencintaimu?"

Deg!

Kyuhyun..

Jadi.. jadi itu alasannya mengapa kau tak pernah ada untukku akhir-akhir ini Kyu! Kau! Kau bilang kau harus menjaga rumahmu! Kau bohong! Kau selalu pergi bersamanya! Cho Kyuhyun mengapa kau tega!

"Hanya itu saja?"

"Kau masih tak percaya? Baiklah.."

Deg!

Jantungku berdebar sangat cepat disertai rasa nyeri yang amat-amat sakit. Bahkan kurasakan sakitnya menjalar di seluruh tubuhku. Kakiku benar-benar lemas. Aku tak kuat! Aku sungguh tak kuat saat melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang mulai mendekati wajah _yeoja_ itu. Hingga akhirnya bibir mereka bersatu.

Aku jatuh di tempatku. Bahkan aku baru sadar buku yang sedari tadi kuremas sudah jatuh mendahuluiku.

Kyuhyun? Itu benar kau? Benarkah itu kau? _Namja_ yang kucintai itu? Benarkah itu kau?

"Kyuh.. yun.." lirihku menahan tangis. Bahkan aku masih tetap memandangi mereka berciuman.

Kulihat Kyuhyun menghentikan aksinya dan menoleh ke arahku. Saat itu juga kristal bening jatuh begitu saja dari mataku.

"S-Sungmin?"

Kulihat ia begitu terkejut melihat kehadiranku yang mengganggu kemesraannya. Aku mencoba berdiri dan hasilnya aku malah terjatuh kembali. Kyuhyun berjalan mendekat ke arahku, tapi dengan cepat aku mengangkat tangan kananku menandakan ia harus berhenti di tempatnya. Aku.. aku tak perlu bantuan darinya! Percuma saja! Itu hanya sebuah harapan yang tak akan pernah menjadi sebuah harapan! Itu HARAPAN PALSU!

Aku mencoba berdiri kembali dan aku bergerak mundur walaupun kakiku masih terasa lemas, terasa seperti tak ada pijakan lagi yang harus kuinjak. Ya.. pijakan yang kuimpikan sudah rapuh hingga membuatku jatuh ke lubang perih. Pijakan yang percayakan begitu mudahnya menghancurkan hatiku.

Aku bergerak mundur perlahan, menahan tangis sambil menatap wajah tampannya yang sudah tak jelas karena banyaknya air mata yang menumpuk di mataku.

"Sungmin.. kau salah paham!" ucapnya sambil mendekat lagi ke arahku.

Iya! Iya aku salah paham padamu Kyu! Aku salah memahami kalau sebenarnya kau memang tak pernah dan tak akan pernah mencintaiku! Tak akan pernah! Aku salah Kyu!

Entah refleks atau apa aku mengangguk tersenyum membalas ucapannya sambil terus menahan air mataku yang sebentar lagi terjun dengan bebasnya.

Kuraih kenop pintu yang ada di belakang tubuhku, membukanya dan menuruni anak tangga dengan cepat dan lemasnya.

Brugh!

Aku menabrak pintu setelah jatuh dari tangga. Entahlah, yang kurasakan di bagian dadaku lebih menyakitkan dari pada kakiku yang

"Sungmin!"

Tidak aku harus cepat sebelum ia mendekatiku! Aku pun berdiri memegang kenop pintu dan membukanya. Aku berlari tak tentu arah. Aku kehilangan arah! Aku juga kehilangan.. kebahagianku!

Kepalaku terasa berat. Pening! Sakit merambat di kepalaku. Tapi aku tetap berlari tak peduli dengan cairan merah yang menetes dari hidungku. Kuhusap saja darah itu, tapi mengapa semakin banyak sampai mengotori telapak tanganku.

Aku terus berlari, tapi aku terjatuh di koridor sekolah, hingga akhirnya aku melihat banyaknya orang yang mengerubungiku sebelum penglihatanku semakin menjadi gelap. Dan aku tak tahu seterusnya seperti apa..

**Kyuhyun Pov.**

Kini aku sedang ada di ruang kesehatan sekolah. Menunggunya yang masih setia menutup foxy indahnya itu.

Cho Kyuhyun _pabbo_! _Pabbo_! Bahkan kau lebih bodoh dari orang yang sangat bodoh Kyu!

Aku tak tahu apa yang kurasakan. Aku tak bisa mendeskripsikannya sekali pun itu satu kata. Yang kutahu aku hanya merasa sakit. Sakit itu pun aku tidak tahu apa?

Aku menjambak rambutku kesal. Aku memang seorang _playboy_, tapi.. aku tak pernah menyakiti seorang wanita sampai seperti ini. Tak pernah! Lalu mengapa aku begitu kacau telah menyakitinya? Tuhan.. apa ini..

"Sudah kubilang dari awal Kyu, seharusnya kau memutuskan Sung-"

"DIAM! BERHENTI! AAARRGGH!"

Nafasku memburu dengan cepatnya. Aku berusaha mengontrol emosiku, tapi pada akhirnya semua sia-sia!

"Kyu.."

Bahkan aku telah membentak wanita yang kucintai. Bummie.. maafkan aku..

"Maafkan aku.. kumohon kau keluar! KELUAR!" teriakku pada Kibum.

Iya Kibum, kekasihku selain Sungmin. Seseorang yang menjadi alasan mengapa aku tak bisa memiliki Sungmin. Seseorang yang selalu menemaniku selain Sungmin. Seseorang yang sampai sekarang membuatku berpikir keras. Iya.. selama aku bersamanya aku selalu berpikir, berpikir apakah aku benar mencintainya? Sebesar inikah cintaku padanya? Bahkan sampai sekarang aku merasa ini semua masih berbentuk tanda tanya besar.

Kulihat Kibum beranjak dari duduknya dan keluar dengan ekspresi terkejut.

"Bagaimana dengan dia?" tanyaku pada salah satu murid yang berjaga di ruangan ini.

Lihatlah aku ini! Betapa kacaunya aku! Bahkan aku memarahi Kibum disaat ada orang lain dan di dalam ruangan yang seharusnya sunyi ini. _Pabbo_!

"Tadi anemia-nya kambuh, tapi ia baik-baik saja, hanya saja ia shock. Tak akan lama, ia pasti akan sadar." jelasnya membuatku mengangguk lemah.

"Kalau begitu aku keluar dulu!"

"_Ne_, _gomawo_.."

Aku kembali menatap wajah polosnya yang sekarang terlihat sangat pucat. Bekas bercak merah masih bisa terlihat si sekitar hidungnya. Akh! Hanya karena ulahku dia seperti ini! Maafkan aku Min..

Aku mengusap wajahku kasar, tanganku beralih menjambak rambutku. Tak peduli sakit atau tidak! Aku bahkan tahu sakit ini tak sebanding dengan yang dirasakannya. Aku mencoba untuk tahu Min dan aku mengetahuinya!

Aku bodoh! Bagaimana bisa aku begitu khawatir padanya, ingin melindunginya, ingin membuatnya bahagia, tapi nyatanya aku tak menyukainya bahkan untuk mencintainya saja tidak.

Tanganku beralih menggenggam tangannya. Sangat lembut. Entahlah, rasanya aku benar-benar ingin membahagiakannya dengan tulus sekarang. Tapi terlambat, dia pasti sangat marah, dia pasti kecewa. Lalu aku bisa apa? Apa yang harus kuperbuat setelah semua ini terjadi?

"Min.. bangunlah.. kumohon maafkan aku.." lirihku.

"Min?" panggilku terkejut saat merasakan sedikit gerakan dalam genggamanku. Aku membelai rambutnya lembut. Bangunlah Min.. aku disini..

Hhh.. perasaan lega juga bahagia terasa dalam diriku saat melihat foxy indah itu terbuka dengan polosnya.

"Min.. kau sudah bangun? Syukurlah.." kataku sambil mengelus pipi mulusnya.

Hey! Mengapa aku terus memuji apa yang ada dalam dirinya? Ada apa denganku ini?

"Eungh.. aku.. ada.. dimana?" suaranya yang kecil juga serak menyambut gendang telingaku.

"Kau ada di ruang kesehatan Min, tadi kau pingsan."

Kurasakan genggamanku melonggar. Ia melepaskan genggamanku dan menatapku sendu.

"Maafkan aku Min.. aku tahu rasanya sangat sakit. Maka dari itu kumohon maafkan aku.." pintaku sambil mencoba kembali menggenggam tangannya, tapi ia langsung menepisnya.

"Aku harus ke ke kelas!" Ia pun bangun dari tidurnya tanpa menatapku lagi.

"Kau baru sadar, kau tak boleh-"

"Lalu kau akan membiarkanku semakin sakit disini!" potongnya cepat.

"Tidak Min! Tidak begitu!" balasku.

"Maafkan aku jika selama ini telah membuatmu sakit. Aku memang jahat Min, sampai sekarang pun aku tak pernah membuatmu bahagia, aku-"

"Aku sedang tidak ingin membahasnya!"

Ia berjalan melewatiku, tapi dengan hentakan cepat aku menarik tangannya, kubalikan tubuhnya agar menghadapku.

"Aku ingin mengulang-"

"Aku ingin mengakhirinya!"

"Sungmin?"

"Kumohon biarkan aku bahagia!"

Deg!

Aku tak percaya ini. Dia.. dia memintanya..

"Aku akan membahagiakanmu Min.." harapku.

"Tidak! Tidak perlu Kyu.. terimakasih. Aku lelah Kyu! Sangat lelah. Kumohon biarkan aku menghilangkan rasa ini padamu, biarkan aku menghilangkanmu dalam pikiranku, biarkan aku menenangkan hatiku. Karena aku tahu.. ini akan lebih baik." ucapnya dengan datar sambil melepaskan peganganku pada tangannya.

"Min.."

"Tak ada gunanya, iya bukan? Gila rasanya jika aku harus mencintai seseorang tanpa dicintai kembali. Konyol! Itu sangat konyol Kyu!"

"Tapi kau mencintaiku Min!"

"Aku hanya naif saja Kyu.. aku terlalu berlebihan menganggap perasaan ini!"

"Sungmin dengarkan aku.. aku-"

"Aku sudah tahu! Aku sudah mengerti, bahkan sebelum kau memberi tahunya. Kau mencintai dia, dia mencintaimu, kalian sepasang kekasih dan aku.. aku adalah pengganggu. Aku adalah orang ketiga bagi kalian!"

"Sungmin!"

"Terimakasih untuk semua yang kau beri Kyu.. hyun-ssi. Aku tak akan mengganggumu dengannya." kulihat ia tersenyum pahit menahan tangisnya.

"Astaga! Apa yang kau ucapkan!" ucapku tak percaya. Sungguh dadaku bergetar hebat karenanya. Tuhan.. aku tak mengerti ini!

"Tidakkah cukup bagimu Cho Kyuhyun? Apa aku harus memberitahumu dengan jelas? Hubungan ini biarlah berakhir sampai disini, tak ada lagi tentang kita. Tenang saja! Aku akan berusaha melupakanmu, aku tak akan mengganggumu. Aku sudah cukup lelah, lebih lelah dari pada yang kau tahu, sudah lebih sakit dari pada yang kau tahu, lebih naif dari pada yang kau tahu, bahkan aku lebih bodoh dari yang kau tahu! Biarkan aku melupakanmu.."

"LEE SUNGMIN! APA YANG KAU UCAPKAN!" teriakku sambil mengacak rambutku kasar.

"Aku harus ke kelas. Permisi Kyuhyun-ssi.."

"Sungmin! Dengarkan aku! SUNGMINNN!"

Sungmin.. Sungmin.. Sungmin..

Dadaku sesak, terasa nyeri di jantungku. Badanku lemas. Sangat lemas! Sungmin! Tuhan.. apa yang kudengar itu benar? Mengapa aku tak rela melepaskannya? Aku merasa tak ingin jauh darinya. Apa sebenarnya yang aku rasakan? Mengapa semua ini begitu rumit untuk diperjelas?

**Author Pov.**

Sungmin berlari pergi dari hadapan Kyuhyun. Kini, Sungmin harus bisa melupakan _namja _itu, bagaimana pun caranya! Sungmin baru sadar, ia terlalu naif untuk mengartikan perhatian Kyuhyun padanya, kelembutan Kyuhyun padanya, godaan-godaan Kyhuhyun untuknya. Ia naif kalau Kyuhyun juga mencintainya, padahal tidak sama sekali!

Sudah banyak air mata yang jatuh dari mata Sungmin selama bersama Kyuhyun, sudah banyak sakit hati yang Sungmin rasakan karena Kyuhyun, sudah terlalu lelah Sungmin pada Kyuhyun, tentu ia tak ingin lagi. Maka dari itu biarlah Sungmin disini mencoba untuk melupakan hal apa yang pernah terjadi antara dirinya dan sosok tampan itu.

Biarlah.. semua memang sulit, tapi biarkan Sungmin mencobanya. Hanya perlu menjauh dan melupakan sosok itu, mungkin sedikit mudah dan sedikit sulit juga. Kalaupun nanti akhirnya gagal, tak apa, Sungmin tak akan memaksakan hatinya, biarkan ia pendam terus perasaan itu, biarkan ia simpan rapat-rapat perasaan itu, biarkan rasa itu terus menyakitinya, tapi biarkan perasaan itu seperti ini saja, jangan pernah menambah lagi, atau biarkan perasaan itu dengan sendirinya hilang. Itu akan lebih baik!

Mungkin seiring waktu yang masih setia berjalan ia dapat melupakan sosok itu. Hanya perlu bertahan, itu saja!

Brugh!

"Sungmin kau kenapa?" tanya seseorang yang menabrak Sungmin. Suaranya sangat familiar bagi Sungmin. Siwon.

"Hiks.. hiks.." hanya isakan yang keluar dari mulut Sungmin.

"Katakan siapa yang membuatmu menangis!" ucap Siwon sedikit membentak Sungmin. Ia lakukan agar Sungmin mau menjawabnya, tapi sayang Sungmin malah makin menangis kejar.

Siwon mengepalkan tangannya kuat, merasa tak tega melihat Sungmin seperti ini. Tapi Siwon pun bingung harus bagaimana, Sungmin tak mau menjawabnya. Tangisan Sungmin sangat menusuk hati Siwon juga. Bagaimana pun juga Siwon sudah menganggap Sungmin seperti adik sendiri, jadi ia tak mungkin membiarkan Sungmin menangis, ia sudah berjanji akan melindunginya.

"Sungmin.. katakan! Siapa yang membuatmu seperti ini? Siapa yang berani membuatmu menangis seperti ini?" kini Siwon melembut. Mungkin Sungmin ketakutan karena bentakannya.

"Hwaa.. hiks.. hikss.." Sungmin semakin kencang menangis tersendak-sendak, dan hal itu membuat Siwon semakin geram.

"LEE SUNGMIN! JAWAB AKU! KATAKAN SIAPA YANG MEMBUATMU MENANGIS!" kini Siwon mengeluarkan emosinya. Ia benar-benar tak tahan mendengar tangisan Sungmin.

"Hiks.. K-Kyuh.. hiks.. hwaa.."

"Kyuhyun!" Siwon mengepalkan tangannya dengan kuat sampai buku-buku tangannya memutih.

"Brengsek!" Siwon berlari dengan cepat, mencari keberadaan _namja _yang telah membuat Sungmin tersiksa seperti ini. Sedangkan Sungmin semakin kuat menangis, ia berlari mengikuti Siwon, berharap Siwon tak akan melampiaskan amarahnya pada sosok tampan yang ia cintai itu.

"Siwon! Hiks.. hiks.. hiikkss.." Sungmin terus berlari mengejar Siwon yang sudah tak terlihat di pandangannya. Sungmin berlari ke ruang kesehatan, tapi baik Siwon maupun Kyuhyun tak ada disana.

Kemana mereka?

.

.

"Sungmin! Kau dimana?" Kyuhyun terus berteriak memanggil nama sosok itu.

Kyuhyun kini ada di atap sekolah. Ia fikir mungkin Sungmin menangis disini, tapi sayang mata Kyuhyun tak menangkap sosok mungil itu. Sebenarnya kemana dia? Sungguh, Kyuhyun merasa bersalah. Entahlah, Kyuhyun benar-benar bingung, dari pertama ia menjadi kekasih Sungmin ia ingin sekali melindungi dan membuat Sungmin bahagia. Tapi Kyuhyun tak mengerti, ia berfikir juga bahwa ia tak akan bisa mencintai Sungmin. Lalu untuk apa Kyuhyun ingin sekali melindunginya, membuatnya terus tersenyum, membahagiakannya? Kyuhyun tak tahu, ia bingung, ia tak mengerti ini cinta atau bukan. Cinta atau bukan?

Krek!

"Sungmin? Sungmin!" Kyuhyun menoleh ke pintu yang sedikit terbuka itu.

Kyuhyun mendekat, tapi baru satu langkah ia langsung berhenti kala ia sadar ada orang itu bukanlah orang yang ia panggil, tapi seorang _namja _tampan yang kini menatapnya penuh amarah, penuh benci. Siwon! Itu Choi Siwon.

Siwon melangkah mendekat ke arah Kyuhyun sambil mengepalkan tangannya. Rahangnya mengeras, urat-urat di pergelangan tangannya seakan ingin menembus keluar dari kulitnya, matanya memerah menandakan panasnya api kemarahan dalam dirinya.

"Cho Kyuhyun.." gumam Siwon penuh benci.

"S-Siwon? Dimana Sungmin?"

Bugh! Bugh! Plak! Bugh!

"Brengsek kau Cho Kyuhyun! Apa yang lakukan padanya, bodoh!"

Bugh! Bugh!

Siwon terus memberi pukulan pada Kyuhyun, tak peduli dengan ringisan sakit Kyuhyun. Sedangkan Kyuhyun tak bisa membalas, ia mengerti mengapa Siwon menghajarnya. Sungmin, Kyuhyun tahu karena Sungminlah Siwon menghajarnya. Biarlah, biarkan dirinya kesakitan, mungkin dengan seperti ini Kyuhyun tahu betapa sakitnya Sungmin. Bahkan, Kyuhyun sendiri belum merasakan sakit yang sebanding dengan Sungmin, pasti Sungmin lebih sakit daripada dirinya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan padanya Cho Kyuhyun! Kau tahu, Sungmin mencintaimu! Mengapa kau lakukan ini padanya!"

"Aku.. aku tak tahu.. aku selalu ingin melindunginya dan membahagiakannya, aku sangat sakit saat melihatnya menangis, aku.. aku bahagia melihatnya tersenyum. Tapi.. aku tak tahu mengapa aku tak bisa memilikinya.." jelas Kyuhyun membuat Siwon semakin emosi.

Bugh!

"Kau bodoh Cho Kyuhyun! Kau itu mencintainya! Kau mencintai Sungmin! Tapi kau tak sadar itu! Bodoh kau!"

Bugh! Bugh!

"KAU MENCITAI LEE SUNGMIN! SADARLAH!"

Dengan geram Siwon mencengkram kerah baju Kyuhyun dan sedikit mengangkatnya membuat Kyuhyun meringis karena lehernya yang tercekik membuatnya kesulitan bernafas.

"Siwon! Hiks.. hiks.."

"Siwon!" teriak seseorang lagi yang ternyata Sungmin.

Sungmin mendekat pada Siwon yang tengah mencengkram kerah baju Kyuhyun, bisa ia lihat Kyuhyun yang hampir tak bisa bernafas. Sungmin menarik tangan Siwon agar melepaskan tangannya dari kerah Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun bisa mati karenanya!

"Henti- hiks.. kan! Siwon!"

Siwon menapik kasar tangan Sungmin hingga tubuh _yeoja _itu terdorong ke belakang. Kyuhyun hanya bisa menatap Sungmin sendu dengan matanya yang terbuka setengah karena membengkak dan membiru. Darah segar mengalir lancar di pelipisnya dan di ujung bibirnya. Badannya tak punya kekuatan lagi untuk berdiri, beruntung Siwon membantunya sekalipun itu mencengkram kerahnya hingga membuat ia kehabisan oksigen.

Bugh!

Siwon meninju pipi Kyuhyun dengan bengasnya. Kyuhyun hanya mampu menutup matanya merasakan bau amis yang memenuhi penciumannya. Ini masih belum sakit!

Kyuhyun tersungkur jatuh ke lantai dengan lemasnya, seakan ia tak mempunya tulang lagi. Siwon masih belum puas, ia injak pergelangan tangan Kyuhyun.

"AARRGGHH!"

"SIWON!"

"S-Sunghhh.. min.." lirih Kyuhyun.

Sungmin berlari ke arah Siwon yang siap memberi tinjuan lagi pada wajah Kyuhyun. Tapi..

Bugh!

Sungmin terlambat.. kini wajah Kyuhyun benar-benar terias dengan darah, dan Siwon masih belum puas juga..

"Siwon! Hentikan!" Sungmin menahan tangan Siwon yang akan menjambak rambut Kyuhyun.

Siwon kembali mendorong Sungmin hingga terjatuh di samping Kyuhyun. Sungmin meringis kesakitan, kakinya terkilir membuatnya kesusahan berdiri.

Kini Siwon berdiri. Sungmin mendekat pada Kyuhyun, berusaha melindungi Kyuhyun dari amukan Siwon. Ia memeluk Kyuhyun dengan erat, Kyuhyun tak bisa membalasnya, tubuhnya terlalu lemah. Bahkan jika boleh jujur, Kyuhyun sedikit kesakitan karena pelukan Sungmin.

"Kyu.. hiks.. hiks.."

"Berdiri kau Cho Kyuhyun!" tantang Siwon.

"Cepat berdiri!" bentak Siwon.

Kyuhyun pun mendorong tubuh Sungmin pelan. Ia mencoba berdiri, tapi ia kembali terjatuh. Sungmin menahannya, tapi Kyuhyun menepisnya lagi.

"Ayo berdiri kau, brengsek!"

_'Aku mencintai Sungmin?!'_

Dengan sekuat tenaga Kyuhyun mencoba berdiri. Kyuhyun bernafas tersendat-sendat, bernafas kelelahan hanya karena untuk berdiri saja. Ia berhasil berdiri walaupun ia harus menyeimbangkan tubuhnya.

Sedangkan Sungmin tak bisa apa-apa, ia hanya bisa melihat Kyuhyun yang kesusahan berdiri. Ia tak bisa bangun, kakinya benar-benar sakit karena Siwon mendorongnya tadi.

"Ayo lawan aku!" tantang Siwon lagi. "Cepat! Kau bisa membuat Sungmin kesakitan, kenapa aku tidak! Ayo lawan aku!"

Kyuhyun pun menurut. Ia melangkah gontai mendekat ke arah Siwon seperti mayat hidup yang berjalan. Kyuhyun mencoba mengepalkan tangannya, tapi ia tak bisa. Tangannya lemas tak dapat terkepal. Tapi ia tetap mengepalkan tangannya walaupun longgar. Ia layangkan tangannya ke arah Siwon dan...

Brugh!

Kyuhyun terjatuh, kepalanya terbentur lantai atap sekolah dengan keras. Pukulan yang ia arahkan pada Siwon gagal terbalas. Kyuhyun mengatur nafasnya yang seperti akan habis. Ia jatuh menindih memeluk lantai.

Sungguh Sungmin tak tahan melihat Kyuhyun seperti itu. Siwon benar-benar gila, ia bisa membuat Kyuhyun mati jika seperti ini. Sungmin pun mendekat dengan menggeser-geser tubuh ke arah Kyuhyun.

Sedangkan Siwon, ia menghembuskan nafas lelahnya. Sedikit tersenyum meremehkan Kyuhyun saat terjatuh tadi. Kini, ia angkat kaki kanannya dan..

"AAAARRGGHH!" jerit Kyuhyun saat kaki Siwon menginjak lehernya.

"HENTIKAN CHOI SIWON!" kini Sungmin mencoba berdiri dan mendorong tubuh Siwon dengan kuat hingga Siwon terdorong jauh.

"Kau gila Siwon! Kau sudah gila! Kau yang brengsek Siwon! Kau! Aku membencimu!" teriak Sungmin keras. Sungguh Siwon sudah sangat-sangat-sangat keterlaluan!

"Sungmin!"

"Pergi kau Choi Siwon! PERGI!"Siwon menatap Sungmin tak percaya.

"PERGII!"

Siwon pun pergi dengan perasaan puas dan bersalah, meninggalkan Sungmin yang terus menangis memeluk Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun.. hiks.. hiks.."

"Sunghh.. min.." tangan Kyuhyun mengangkat perlahan dengan bergetar ke arah wajah Sungmin.

Tangan Sungmin langsung berhambur meraih tangan Kyuhyun dan menempelkannya pada wajahnya.

"Iya ini aku Kyu.. hiks.."

Sungmin menangis merasakan tangan Kyuhyun yang bergetar di wajahnya. Siwon sudah melawati batas! Sungmin mengerti mengapa Siwon melakukan ini semua, semua ia lakukan karena ingin melindunginya, tapi Sungmin sangat kecewa dengan pertolongan Siwon kali ini. Bagaimana bisa dibilang melindungi kalau seperti ini caranya? Ia terlalu kejam membalas Kyuhyun.

.

.

"Aku.. akh! Aku ada.. dimana?"

"Kau ada di rumah sakit, kau tadi pingsan!" ucap seorang _namja _berpakaian serba putih.

"Sungmin?"

"Jadi nama _yeoja _manis itu Sungmin? Dia sudah pulang dari tadi, dia hanya kesini untuk membawamu ke rumah sakit, setelah itu dia pergi." ucap dokter itu.

"Pergi?" Kyuhyun mencoba bangun tapi dokter langsung menahannya.

"Kau baru sadar, kau juga belum pulih!" Ingatnya. "Karena itu kau akan dirawat selama beberapa hari disini."

Kyuhyun mengangguk mengerti. Ia mencoba mencari posisi yang nyaman pada tubuhnya. Sayang, rasa sakit akibat amarah Siwon masih terasa.

"Panggil saja aku Won. Sepertinya kita berbeda dua tahun. Namamu siapa?"

"Ah, aku? Kyuhyun, Cho kyuhyun. 2 tahun lebih tua? Umurmu 20 tahun dan kau sudah jadi dokter?" tanya Kyuhyun tak percaya.

"Ya begitulah.."

"Oh ya.. _yeoja_ yang membawamu kesini itu menitip pesan padaku untukmu!"

"Pesan? Apa yang ia katakan?" tanya Kyuhyun penasaran. Kalau dipikir-pikir dokter ini cukup asik diajak mengobrol.

"Aku tak mengerti apa maksudnya, hanya.. dia bilang kalau ini yang terakhir."

Deg!

"Terakhir?"

**.**

**.**

**Tebece again..**

**Ah... chap ini bner-bner buat saya gila sndri. Awal-awal begitu so sweet, eh pas akhirnya sad begitu. (Readers : woi! Kan author yang bikin!) Kkkk~**

**Lalu, apa maksud kata 'terakhir' itu?**

**Oh ya readers, saya punya ff baru judulnya 'PABBO?' Apa ada yang minat ngebaca?**

**Satu lagi, kayaknya saya gk bisa post cepet deh. Soalnya minggu depan saya bakal ujian praktik, dan minggu depannya ujian sekolah. Hhhfft... pokoknya author lgi sibuk-sibuknya nih, jdi maaf klo updatenya kelamaan. Tpi insyallah, hari minggu depan author bkal update. Doain biar author bisa ngerjain ujiannya eoh! Mohon dukungannya readers!**

**Review eoh..**

**Gomawo..**


	7. Chapter 7

**Because Of Love**

**.**

**.**

**Main cast :**

**Cho Kyuhyun.**

**Lee Sungmin.**

**Choi Siwon.**

**Kim Kibum.**

**.**

**Author : ChominJoy**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt/comfort.**

**Warning : Typo(s) dimana-mana, gaje, abal-abal, absurd, enggak sesuai EYD.**

**Disclaimer : Kyuhyun milik Sungmin, Sungmin milik Kyuhyun, mereka milik Joyers!**

**Ff ini murni buatan saya. Don't bash my fic! Don't like don't read! No plagiat, okay!**

**Summary : Bullying, cacian, ejekan itu yang didapatkan Sungmin tiap harinya. Bahagia, hanya itu saja yang Sungmin mau, bahagia bersama orang yang ia cintai. Apa itu begitu sulit untuk mendapatkannya? "Aku hanya ingin bahagia bersamamu, Cho Kyuhyun.."**

**.**

**Chapter 7**

**.**

**Flashback On.**

**Kyuhyun Pov.**

"Dengarkan aku dulu Bummie! Aku-"

"Apa! Apa lagi yang ingin kau jelaskan huh!"

"Aku benar-benar hanya mencintaimu.."

Plak!

Aku sedikit meringis setelah dengan mudah _yeoja _di hadapanku ini menapar pipiku. Tak tahukah dia, ini rasanya sangat sakit dan perih!

"Kibum!"

"_Wae_! Kau tak senang aku menamparmu! Aku juga tidak senang melihatmu bersama _yeoja _lain dan memberikannya sebuah liontin! Aku tak suka itu!"

"A-aku.. i-itu liontin miliknya! Benda itu jatuh dan kuambil untuk mengembalikannya pada pemiliknya." jelasku berbohong.

"Oh.. begitu? Memangnya memberi liontin yang hilang pada pemiliknya harus memakai sebuah kotak liontinnya juga? Dan memakaikan langsung pada pemiliknya, itu maksudmu?"

"B-bukan begitu Bummie.."

"Lalu apa! Maksudmu setelah memberikan liontin itu pada pemiliknya kau dan pemilk liontin itu berciuman! Begitu!"

"Astaga Kibum!" ucapku tak percaya. Dari mana dia tahu aku berciuman dengan _yeoja _lain?

"Kita putus saja Kyu!"

"H-huh? Bummie.."

"Putus, kau tak mengerti juga! Kau tanyakan saja pada _yeoja _itu!"

Kibum pergi dari hadapanku, aku terpatung, sedikit lemas rasanya saat tahu bahwa ini adalah kenyataan. Ini.. ini pertama kalinya aku putus dengan Kibum setelah menjalani hubungan selama hampir 1 tahun, dan hebatnya kami putus hanya karena ulah ke-playboyanku ini.

Aku mengepalkan tanganku, kulayangkan tinjuan pada dinding yang ada di sampingku.

"Sial!"

Aku masuk ke dalam gudang sekolah yang kebetulan berada di atap sekolah. Ya, aku sedari tadi ada di atap sekolah. Kalian tahu, aku suka berada disini, disini sangat sejuk dan nyaman, nyaman untuk dipakai tempat berciuman lebih tepatnya. Iya, kenapa? Aku memang suka berciuman dengan _yeoja _lain yang berbeda. Ucapan Kibum itu terlalu benar untuk ditebak! Sial bukan!

Brugh!

Aku membanting tumpukan meja dan kursi yang telah tak terpakai di dalam gudang hingga beberapa menindih tubuhku dan aku terjatuh. Aku sudah lemas, dan hal ini membuatku semakin lemas. Bangku sialan!

Brak!

Kusingkirkan semua bangku yang menindihku dengan kasarnya. Aku benar-benar merasa sangat lelah sekarang. Akh! Sialan_Yeoja _snow white itu! Tak tahukah dia kalau aku mencintainya! Dan dengan beraninya ia meminta putus dariku dan membuatku lemah seperti ini!

Aku mencoba berdiri, dan..

Astaga!

Dia Lee Sungmin, bukan? _Yeoja _manis dan imut yang pendiam itu? Aish! Dia membuatku kaget. Tapi.. mengapa _yeoja _ini ada disini?

"Ah, kau Sungmin, aku membuatmu takut eoh?" tanyaku. Sebenarnya dia yang mebuatku takut!

Sungmin tertunduk tak menjawab pertanyaanku. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum saat ingat bahwa kenyataannya Sungmin adalah orang yang sangat pendiam. Kalian tahu, aku sudah sering mengajaknya bicara, tapi dia tak pernah menjawabnya, dia hanya mengangguk, menggeleng, mengangguk, dan menggeleng lagi. Ah, rasanya aku seperti bicara dengan mainan anak kecil!

Kulihat Sungmin keluar dari dalam gudang ini. Aku mengikutinya keluar juga. Memang panas di dalam sana, sepanas hatiku karena _yeoja _snow white itu!

"Mengapa kau ada disini?" tanyaku.

_See_? Dia malah tertunduk. Tak sopan bukan? Hey.. mengapa mata dia sembab. Apa dia menangis?

"Matamu sembab, kau menangis eoh?" tanyaku lagi dan menghasilkan.. hasil yang sama.

Aku melihat dia menutup matanya, seperti sedang merasakan sesuatu. Apa dia kerasukan? Aish! Tidak! Tidak mungkin! Dia tak pantas kerasukan, dia terlalu pendiam dan cantik. Hah? Apa Cho Kyuhyun?

Aku pun memeluknya, sedikit kasihan juga saat melihatnya tertunduk tadi. Iya, dia pasti menangis! Dalam pelukanku aku sedikit merasakan ketegangan tubuh Sungmin dan aku juga sedikit canggung.

"Mengapa kau menangis? Ceritalah padaku." kataku sambil mengelus punggungnya yang kaku.

Sungmin diam saja. Ia pun tak membalas pelukanku. Hey! Tak tahukah dia? Banyak _yeoja_- ah, bukan banyak lagi! Hampir semua siswi di sekolah ini ingin kupeluk dengan cuma-cuma. Apa dia tak tahu kalau aku ini idola sekolah?

"Lee Sungmin!" panggil seseorang membuatku refleks melepas pelukan dan menoleh ke arah suara itu.

Tsk! _Namja_ kuda itu rupanya. Kulihat dia berjalan ke arahku dan Sungmin. Lalu, dia mengelus pucuk kepala Sungmin. Cih! Dia kira Sungmin anak kecil!

"Mengapa kau disini bersama.." Siwon tak melanjutkan kalimatnya, ia malah menatapku tajam

"Ayo kita pergi dari sini, tak baik kau bersama seorang _playboy_." gumam Siwon masih dapat kudengar. Setelah itu dia pergi menggandeng Sungmin keluar dari atao sekolah.

"Hh.. kau kira aku siapa huh?" kataku sambil menampikan smirk andalanku.

.

.

Malam ini aku di rumah megahku sendirian. _Eomma _dan _Appa _snngat sibuk bekerja. Mereka sedang di luar negeri, mungkin lusa mereka pulang, tapi bukan pulang ke Korea, melainkan mereka pulang ke luar negeri lagi. Iya, untuk mengurusi pekerjaan mereka. Hhh.. aku sendirian..

Biasanya setiap malam aku dan Kibum jalan-jalan. Entah itu kemana, yang pasti akhirnya ia akan membawa banyak belanjaan yang kubelikan. Lihat! Begitu cintanya aku sampai apapun yang dia inginkan aku turuti. Aish! Kibum.. aku mencintaimu. Tak tahukah kau akan hal itu?

Kejadian akan aku memeluk Sungmin teringat dalam pikiranku. Kalau dipikir-pikir Sungmin memang terkesan lebih cantik dari pada Kibum. Hanya saja ia terlalu pendiam, dan ya.. sedikit bodoh.

Foxy-nya.. sangat polos jika menatap, hidungnya yang cukup sempurna, pipi gembulnya nan chubby-nya yang mulus, dan.. bibir shape M-nya yang seakan-akan mengajak bibirku untuk bermain bersamanya. Aish! Dia cukup sempurna bukan?

Tak ada salahnya jika aku...

Mencari pengganti Kim Kibum..

.

.

Aku sudah sampai di depan rumahnya. Ya.. sedikit malu juga jika nanti akhirnya aku salah rumah. Tapi kuharap hal itu tak terjadi.

Dengan gugup aku mulai mengetuk pintu rumah Sungmin.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

Demi Starcraft-ku! Aku benar-benar gugup! Tak seperti biasanya aku gugup. Aish! Mengapa tak dibuka juga pintunya? Apa.. aku pulang saja? Umm.. pulang-tidak-pulang-tidak? Aish! Jika nanti dia membuka pintunya aku harus bicara apa? Ayolah Cho Kyuhyun! Tuhan.. semoga Sungmin tak membuka-

Sungmin membuka pintunya! Astaga! Aku harus apa!

Aku semakin gugup saja saat pintu yang kuketuk mulai terbuka dan menampakan sosok itu disana. Tak lupa boneka yang dibawa sosok manis itu. Menggemaskan! Kyu? Apa kau tadi memujanya? Ah, lupakan saja!

_Hwaiting_ Cho Kyuhyun!

"Hh.. aku tak salah rum- kau menangis lagi?" kataku terkejut kala aku melihat matanya yang memerah. Sedikit ada rasa tak tega melihatnya seperti ini.

Kulihat ia mengerjabkan kedua matanya dengan polos. Apa dia sedang mencoba menyembunyikan kenyataan? Aku pun langsung memeluknya, berharap dapat menghilangkan beban yang selama ini ia rasakan, berharap ia tak seperti ini lagi, berharap ia dapat membagi rasa sedihnya padaku. Hh.. entahlah aku kenapa, aku tidak tahu..

Dalam pelukanku aku dapat merasakan tubuh Sungmin yang kaku. Sepertinya ia sangat kaget dengan aksiku ini.

"Tsk! Kau ini mengapa selalu menangis?" kataku sambil mengelus-elus punggungnya.

Setelah itu, aku melepaskan pelukanku dan mentapnya. _God_! Mengapa foxy itu begitu polos dan cantik disaat bersamaan. Diam-diam aku mengambil nafas dan menghembuskannya perlahan berharap udara yang kuhirup adalah ramuan yng dapat membuatku semangat dan tidak gugup seperti ini.

"Kau.. kau mau tidak jadi kekasihku?"

Deg!

Aku yang bicara tapi jantungku juga yang berdetak cepat. Sungguh! Ini pertama kalinya aku merasakan rasa campur aduk nan ambigu ini. Semua tak jelas mengapa aku dapat merasakan hal ini, hal itu. Yang kutahu adalah aku tidak tahu jawabannya..

"Sungmin.. kumohon jawab aku!" Ya tuhan.. apa aku benar-benar bicara seperti itu?

Ia diam tak menjawab pertanyaanku. Bahkan aku baru ingat ia benar-benar pendiam. Wajar dia tak menjawab, apalagi dengan pertanyaan seperti itu.

"Ayo jawab aku Lee Sungmin! Kalau kau diam kuanggap kau menerimanya!" Astaga Kim Kibum! Kau telah membuatku seperti ini! Apa aku sedang mengharapkannya? Mengharapkan siapa?

"Sungmin.. aku butuh jawabanmu!"

Yaa! Lee Sungmin! Kenapa dia tak menjawab juga! Urgh! Hanya bilang ya atau tidak itu saja! Mengapa sulit sekali! Aku bisa gila! Ini semua karena Kibum. Berani-beraninya dia membuatku gila!

"Kuanggap kau menerimanya! Kau telah resmi menjadi _yeojachingu_-ku." ucapku pada akhirnya. Sedikit lega setelah mengatakannya, walaupun sebelumnya sangat membuatku gugup dan kurasa aku mulai konyol.

Spontan kulihat Sungmin yang membulatkan matanya seperti tidak percaya akan ucapanku barusan. Ia mematung di tempat sambil tetap menatapku tak percaya. Lihatlah! Disaat seperti itu ia sangat menggemaskan belum lagi sambil memeluk boneka itu. Urgh! Membuatku ingin menerkamnya!

"T-tapi aku-"

"Tidurlah _chagi_, ini sudah malam." ucapku lembut padanya membuat ia terbangun dari dunianya sendiri.

_Aigoo_! Cho Kyuhyun! Kini kau punya kekasih super manis! Beruntungnya kau!

.

.

Pagi ini aku bangun lebih awal. Sengaja, aku akan menjemput _yeojachingu _baruku. Tapi.. aku masih menganggap Kibum kekasihku juga walaupun dia sudah memutuskan hubungan kita. Kibum.. tak bisakah kau bertahan untuk tetap bersamaku?

Aku pun menyabar kunci mobilku di meja nakas dan segera keluar dari rumahku. Sepanjang jalan aku masih mengingat-ingat apa saja yang pernah aku dan Kibum lakukan bersama. Mengajarkan dia bermain game, tapi sampai sekarang ia tak bisa juga. Mengajaknya jalan-jalan, merayunya saat marah, menciumnya setiap hari. Aku.. aku mencintainya..

Lee Sungmin? Entahlah, aku tak tahu harus bagaimana kedepannya. Hanya untuk pelampiasan saja atau bukan aku tak tahu akhirnya bagaimana. Aku juga tak tahu aku bisa membuatnya senang, bahagia, atau hal-hal lain seperti yang Kibum rasakan. Karena semua kulakukan hanya sebuah pelampiasan. Aku bingung pada siapa aku harus melampiaskan ke-frustasianku ini hingga akhirnya kaulah Sungmin yang harus merasakannya. Maafkan aku..

Aku sudah sampai di depan rumahnya. Aku pun membuka pintu mobil dan keluar. Aku berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya. Gugup, hal itu lagi yang kurasakan. Selama aku mengganti-ganti pasangan aku tak pernah merasakan hal segugup ini sekalipun itu pada Kibum.

Pintu terbuka menampilkan seorang gadis yang cantik, manis, imut, ah.. dia sempurna.. hey! Cho Kyuhyun kau memujanya atau memujinya?

"Kau sudah bangun eoh? Ayo! Berangkat bersamaku saja!" Aku menarik tangannya dan membantunya untuk masuk ke dalam mobilku. Setelah itu, aku pun menyusul masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Kau sudah sarapan?" tanyaku. Ia mengangguk. Cukup senang saat ia menggerakan kepalanya keatas-kebawah. Setidaknya dia merespon ucapanku.

"Mm.. kupasangkan sabuk pengamannya eoh." Aku mencodongkan tubuhku agar bisa meraih sabuk pengaman di samping Sungmin. Ahaaa!

"Hey lihat! Apa itu?" Aku menunjuk kearah luar dan..

'Cup'

Kulihat Sungmin membulatkan matanya antara kaget dan tak suka akan kelakukanku, mungkin. Dia semakin imut jika seperti itu.

"Umm.. _mianhae chagi_, apa aku keterlaluan?" Dengan santai tanganku mengelus-elus bekas ciumanku di pipinya.

Sungmin menepis tanganku dan menatapku dengan tajam. Apa aku benar-benar keterlaluan? Hanya karena aku menciumnya?

.

.

Kini aku dan Sungmin sedang duduk di bawah pohon yang rindang, di taman sekolah. Kami mengobrol, ya walaupun sebenarnya aku yang lebih banyak bicara. Sudah lama mengobrol kami terdiam sejenak.

"Umm.. k-kau tidak suka pelajaran tadi?" tanya Sungmin membuang kesepian.

"Huh?" Aku mengernyit bingung.

"Tadi k-kau tak mau diam."

"Hh.. aku sudah cukup pandai." kataku. Hey! Asal kalian tahu! Seorang Cho Kyuhyun itu pintar! IQ-ku saja tinggi.

Kulihat ia terkekeh mendengar ucapanku. Dia sangat manis saat tertawa kecil seperti itu. Mm.. kurasa dia sangat mudah untuk digoda. Ehmm.. biar kucoba!

"Salah kau mencuri perhatianku! Kau mengganggu konsentrasiku!" ucapku pura-pura sebal.

Sungmin malah terlihat bingung mendengar ucapanku. Wajah bingungnya saja menggemaskan!

"Iya, kau! Wajahmu itu! Membuat konsentrasiku hilang! Wajahmu terlalu cantik, aku sebal!" ujarku menggodanya.

Ia menunduk. Apa ia malu? Ya.. sedikit kulihat pipinya memerah tadi. Lihat! Dia mudah untuk digoda bukan. Ya walaupun semua wanita akan sangat senang digoda dengan seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

"Kapan kau akan sepertiku. Pasti sangat seru menjadi pasangan yang sama-sama pintar."

Aku tersenyum membayangkan jika saja Sungmin pintar, sama sepertiku. Pasti akan sangat manis bukan? Aku mengajari kekasihku belajar, mengerjakan soal-soal matematika yang sulit. Kalaupun kalian berpikir mengapa aku tak mengajarinya saja, itu salah. Karena aku tidak senang jika harus mengajari orang bodoh. Pasti akan sangat sulit dan melelahkan bukan? Dia pasti sangat lama untuk mengerti dan memahami apa yang kuajarkan.

Ehm.. maaf saja jika tadi aku bilang aku tak senang mengajari orang bodoh. Karena memang kenyataannya Sungmin seperti itu. Maaf Ming.. aku tak bermaksud! Sungmin bisa masuk di sekolah ini hanya karena kemahirannya dalam bela diri. Tapi aku tak mengerti mengapa sekarang ia jadi tidak bisa bela diri lagi. Beruntung sekolah masih berbaik hati membiarkannya tetap sekolah disini.

"Ah.. aku ke toilet sebentar eoh, kita bisa makan itu saat pulang sekolah. Kau bisa ke kelas jika kau mau. Sepertinya aku akan ke perpustakaan setelah dari toilet."

"A-ada apa?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Tidak ada apa-apa! Hanya ingin baca buku saja. Kau ke kelas saja!" kataku sambil bangun dari posisi duduk dan pergi meninggalkan Sungmin.

Drrt.. drrt..

Aku merogoh sakuku dan mengeluarkan ponselku. Kulihat ada panggilan masuk dari.. kibum?

Dengan semangat aku pun mengangkat telfon darinya.

"_Y_-_yeoboseyo_ Kyu?" aku tersenyum mendengar suaranya.

"Kyu.. dengar.. aku ingin minta maaf, aku salah menilaimu. Maaf karena aku sudah memutuskan hubungan kita ini.."

Aku terus berjalan menaiki anak tangga. Yap tujuanku berubah, aku tidak pergi ke toilet atau perpustakaan sekalipun. Aku malah berjalan menuju atap sekolah.

"Kyu.. kau mau memaafkanku? Umm.. aku.. aku ingin kita kembali.."

"_Mwo_! B-Bummie?" jeritku tak percaya.

"_Ne_, aku ingin bersamamu lagi Kyu.. aku membutuhkanmu.. kau mau kembali 'kan?"

Benarkah? Kibum mengajakku kembali menjadi kekasihnya? _Aigoo_!

"Kau benar?"

"_Ne _Kyu! Kumohon.." pintanya.

Aku menimbang-nimbang jawaban yang akan kuberikan pada Kibum. Hingga akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk..

"_Ne_.."

"Sungguh! Kau benar Kyu?" kudengar ia berteriak. Apa dia sesenang itu karena aku? Ah.. tentu semua bisa terjadi karena aku Cho Kyuhyun.

"Ya Bummie.."

"Kyu! _Saranghae_! _Jongmal saranghae_!" Kibum berteriak girang lewat telpon.

"_Ne _Bummie! _Nado_.. kita bisa bertemu? Aku di atap sekolah."

"_Ne_, aku akan- sebentar Kyu.. aku akan kesana nanti, ada urusan yang harus kukerjakan pada seseorang!" aku mendengar suara Kibum yang berubah menjadi sinis dan ketus. Ada apa dengannya?

.

.

Malam ini aku melamun menatap langit-langit kamarku, memikirkan sosok manis itu. Siang tadi, dia benar-benar membuatku jengkel. Baiklah akan aku ceritakan.

Satu. Saat bel pulang berbunyi aku masih mencatat apa yang ada di papan tulis ke buku catatanku. Hingga aku sadar Sungmin berniat berjalan melewatiku, aku pun memanggilnya. Tapi ia seakan tak mendengarkanku yang sedari tadi memanggilnya. Hingga aku merasa kesal karena dia hanya diam saat aku ajak pulang. Uhh!

Dua. Aku berhasil membujuknya agar mau kuantarkan pulang. Di dalam mobil, aku memakan sandwich buatannya, aku juga menyuruhnya makan tapi dia bilang kenyang. Bahkan ia menjawabnya dengan malas. Dan ini membuatku benar-benar kaget, Tiba-tiba Sungmin menanyakan aku ada dimana sampai bel masuk tadi. Sontak aku terbatuk-batuk. Aku berbohong padanya, aku jawab aku ke perpustakaan padahal sebenarnya aku ke atap sekolah dan.. umm berciuman dengan seorang _yeoja_. Bukan Kibum.. aku bertemu dengannya setelah aku selesai bertelfonan dengan Kibum. Entahlah, kenapa aku melakukannya? Kurasa itu caraku untuk melampiaskan kebahagiannku karena aku dan Kibum kembali menjadi sepasang kekasih. Lagi pula untuk melakukannya dengan Kibum, aku harus menunggunya yang begitu lama untuk bertemu denganku di atap sekolah. Dia sempat bilang kalau dia ada urusan pen

Entah kenapa aku merasa kalau Sungmin tahu akan hal itu. Ia seperti berusaha menanyakanku dengan jelas tapi aku terus mengalihkan pembicaraannya. Bagaimana pun juga, tidak seharusnya dia bertanya seperti itu padaku dan mencoba mengintrogasiku.

Tiga. Tiba-tiba saja Sungmin menyuruhku untuk menurunkannya di sebuah halte saat aku sedang menyetir. Wajar, aku pun bingung. Rumah Sungmin masih jauh, dan untuk apa ia minta turun di tempat itu?

Aku pun bertanya padanya, tapi ia terus menggeleng, Sungmin seperti tidak mau menjawabku, dan dia telah menyulutkan api kemarahan padaku hingga aku memarahinya dan membentaknya. Tapi setelah aku membentaknya, dengan beraninya ia pergi begitu saja meninggalkanku.

Empat. Aku sadar aku telah membentaknya dan aku pun merasa bersalah akan hal itu. Aku pun mengikuti Sungmin hingga aku melihat Sungmin berhenti di sebuah panti asuhan dan mengobrol dengan seorang wanita paruh baya.

Tak lama ada seorang anak laki-laki yang mendatangi Sungmin. Wajah anak itu benar-benar mirip Sungmin. Hingga aku sempat berpikir apa itu adalah anak Sungmin? Hasil dari kepuasan seorang _ahjussi_ tua dengannya? Tapi langsung kutepiskan pikiran konyolku itu. Tak mungkin Sungmin yang polos dan pendiam adalah mantan seorang pelacur. Tidak Mungkin!

Semua orang yang bicara pada Sungmin kini satu persatu pergi meninggalkan Sungmin. Aku pun berjalan mendekatinya. Kulihat ia sangat terkejut dengan keberadaanku yang secara tiba-tiba ada di belakangnya. Aku membujuknya, mengajaknya pulang, berusaha meminta maaf padanya. Hingga aku benar-benar kesal karena Sungmin hanya menunduk tak meresponku. Dan disaat itu aku berhasil mengendalikan emosiku yang hampir meledak.

Lima. Setelah sampai di depan rumahnya. Aku menanyakannya mengapa ia begitu berbeda. Tapi Sungmin mengacuhkanku. Aku langsung keluar dari mobil dan mengejarnya. Aku benar-benar tak suka diacuhkan olehnya. Dan.. disaat aku ingin menciumnya tiba-tiba saja Sungmin mengatakan sesuatu. "Apa kau mencintaiku?" dan pertanyaannya itu sukses membuatku terpatung di depan wajahnya. Aku benar-benar tak habis pikir Sungmin bisa mengatakan hal itu padaku.

Hh.. kelima kejadian itu benar-benar membuatku frustasi.

Sungmin memang polos tapi dia juga ternyata menyebalkan! Aku sempat berpikir, apa Sungmin marah karena melihatku berciuman dengan _yeoja _lain? Tapi bukankah di atap sekolah hanya ada aku dan _yeoja_ jalang itu? Sungmin masih di taman sekolah bukan? Dan Kibum juga tidak tahu.

Kuambil ponselku yang tergeletak di meja nakas. Lalu mengetik namanya di kontak ponselku. Aku menimbang-nimbang untuk menelfonnya atau tidak. Jika aku menelfonnya aku tak tahu haris bicara apa, kalau aku tak menelfonnya, aku benar-benar akan penasaran mengapa ia begitu berbeda?

Akhirnya kuputuskan untuk menelfonnya. Kuharap dengan ini aku bisa tahu mengapa ia mengacuhkanku.

Aku menunggunya mengangkat panggilan dariku. Tak lama akhirnya ia mengangkatnya juga. Tapi ini sudah malam. Apa dia belum tidur? Atau terbangun karena panggilan telfonku?

"_Yeoboseyo_!" sapaku. "Minnie.. kau belum tidur? ini sudah malam."

Aku tak tahu kenapa, tapi di bagian ini! Di sekitar dadaku! Terasa seperti ada yang mendorong dan menariknya. Jantungku berdebar! Astaga Cho!

"Minnie.. kau-" ucapku terpotong

"Aku terbangun."

_Mwo_? Dia terbangun? Karenaku? Astaga apa yang kulakukan! Aku mengganggunya!

"Benarkah? Aish! Aku ini kurang ajar telah mengganggu putri yang sedang tidur. Ya sudah kalau begitu, aku-" lagi Sungmin memotong ucapanku. Ckckck..

"Tak apa, aku sudah dari tadi bangun dan kau menelfonku."

Benarkah Min? Sebenarnya aku tak rela jika harus mengakhiri sambungan telfon ini, hanya saja aku tak enak hati telah mengganggunya. Pasti ia sangat mengantuk!

"Sudahlah, lagi pula ini sudah-" astaga! Mengapa Sungmin senang sekalu memotong ucapan orang lain?

"Tak apa, sungguh!"

Tak apa? _Jinjja_? Entahlah Min.. aku rasa aku senang dengan ucapanmu tadi! Kau mengerti aku yang.. baiklah! Aku jujur! Kau mengerti aku yang.. merindukanmu..

"Aish kau ini! Bilang saja rindu dengan suaraku hehehe.." candaku berharap ia dapat tersenyum di sana.

"Minnie.." panggilku.

"Ya?"

"Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

"_Ne_, silahkan."

Aku mengambil nafas diam-diam. "Apa.. apa kau merasa tertekan jika bersamaku?"

Sungmin tak menjawab. Apa dia terlalu kaget dengan penuturanku?

"Min.. apa kau masih merasa gugup jika di dekatku?" Cho Kyuhyun! Itu pertanyaan gila! Aku yakin Sungmin tak akan menjawabnya!

Dan benar saja.. Sungmin diam.

"Kau masih disana 'kan? Apa.. apa kau masih menginginkan kita mengakhiri hubungan ini?"

Entah kenapa, dadaku terasa nyeri saat aku bicara seperti itu. Seperti ada yang mengganjal, seperti.. tidak rela..

"Min.. mengapa kau diam? Kau sudah tidur eoh? Min.. apa.. aku masih boleh memelukmu saat kau menangis?"

Entah pertanyaanku yang terlalu aneh hingga Sungmin tak dapat menjawabnya atau Sungmin memang ketiduran?

"Oh, kau sudah tidur ya? Ya sudah.. selamat malam Minnie, mimpi yang indah eoh!"

Aku mengakhiri sambungannya. Hhh.. aku sedikit lega. Wajahku memanas! Aish! Aku tak mengerti apa ini!

.

.

Pagi ini aku menjemput Kibum. Aku harus menjadi lebih baik lagi agar Kibum tak memutuskanku lagi! Sungmin? Aku tak tahu dia bagaimana akan berangkat ke sekolah? Apa sekarang ia sedang menungguku di depan rumahnya? Atau ia masih tak peduli?

Aku benar-benar kurang konsentrasi menyetir. Pikiranku membanyangkan sosok manis itu. Dadaku sedikit bergemuruh saat aku sadar aku lebih memilih menjemput Kibum dari pada Sungmin.

Bahkan kini aku sedang meminggirkan mobilku ke pinggir jalan. Setelah itu aku berdiam diri. Menjemput Sungmin? Atau Kibum? Sungmin atau Kibum? Sungmin dan Kibum sama-sama mandiri tapi Sungmin.. ia sangat polos dan pendiam. Bagaimana kalau nanti dia dalam bahaya? Tapi Kibum? Bagaimana dengannya? Dia akan marah padaku lagi karena aku tak menepati janjiku untuk menjemputnya pagi ini.

Akhirnya keputusanku jatuh untuk menjemput Kibum. Sungmin? Biarlah? Bukankah dia hanya pelampiasanku saja? Untuk apa aku begitu memperhatikannya?

.

.

Aku sudah sampai di depan rumah Kibum. Aku menunggunya sambil menyenderkan tubuhku di mobil. Ini sudah setengah jam aku menunggunya, kenapa ia belum keluar juga?

Aku mengambil ponselku dari saku. Lalu mengetik pesan untuk Kibum. Kucek jam yang terpampang di layar ponselku. Ini sudah jam masuk. Aish! Aku bisa telat! Ayolah Kibum! Mengapa ia lama sekali?

Hhh.. tak apa.. ini untuk Kibum, aku rela menunggunya!

Hebat! Ini sudah satu setengah jam aku menunggunya! Sial! Jangan-jangan dia sudah berangkat dari tadi dan jangan-jangan dengan orang lain! Wanita jalang!

Aku pun menaiki mobilku lagi dan entah kenapa aku malah mengarahkan mobilku ke arah rumah Sungmin. Kini, aku sudah sampai. Aku keluar dan mencarinya.

"Min!" aku berharap ia masih menungguku. "Min! Kau dimana?"

Aku berjalan menuju pintu rumahnya dan mengetuknya. Tapi pintu ini tak kunjung terbuka juga. Apa mungkin dia sudah berangkat sekolah, dan tak peduli mau aku menjemputnya atau tidak? Tsk! Kelinci nakal!

Aku pun memasuki mobilku dan menjalankannya menuju sekolah. Akh! Ini sudah jam istirahat. Hebat jika ada berita yang isinya tentang "Seorang siswa masuk sekolah di saat jam istirahat" oh itu benar-benar konyol! Aku ini murid teladan, aku pintar! Ish! Ini gara-gara Kibum!

.

.

Akhirnya aku bisa masuk ke dalam sekolah juga. Hhh.. hari ini melelahkan!

Benar saja! Sekolah sudah ramai karena ini jam istirahat. Aku pun memutuskan untuk ke atap sekolah. Saat aku berjalan ke arah atap sekolah aku bertemu dengan Kibum. Aku pun mendekat dan mencoba untuk membiarkan kejadian tadi pagi yang membuatku kesal itu.

"Mengapa kau berangkat duluan?" tanyaku sambil mengajaknya ke atap sekolah.

"_Mianhae_ Kyu.. aku dipaksa Siwon.."

"Siwon?" tanyaku tak percaya. "Untuk apa dia memaksamu huh?"

"T-tidak tahu.."

"Benar?" aku menatapnya tak percaya. Dari nada bicaranya ia seperti berbohong.

Aku dan Kibum sudah sampai di tempat kesukaanku. Hhh.. disini benar-benar sejuk membuatku ingin menggelar tempat tidur dan tidur disini.

"Kyu.. kau marah?" tanya Kibum sambil memegangi kedua bahuku.

"Hhh.. lain kali jangan kau ulangi, _arraseo_?" kataku sambil membelai rambutnya.

"Mmm.." Kibum mengangguk. "Kyu.. kau punya yang lain selain aku 'kan?" tanya Kibum sontak membuatku terkejut. "Jujur saja Kyu.."

Aku diam sejenak. Aku harus jujur atau tidak? Aish! Dari mana dia tahu itu?

"Kyu.."

"Hhh.." aku menghela nafas. "_Ne_.."

"Dengan Sungmin bukan?"

Aku tercekat lagi. Kibum tahu? Aku tak habis pikir! Bagaimana dan dari siapa Kibum mengetahuinya?

"_Mianhae_ Bummie.. tapi aku janji akan memutuskannya! Kemarin, aku hanya mencoba penggantimu.." ucapku jujur.

"Kau janji?"

"_Ne_! Aku janji!"

"Benar?" tantang Kibum membuat aku tersenyum.

"Rasakan dulu!" ucapku sambil menubrukkan bibirku pada bibirnya.

Aku terus meresapi bibir Kibum hingga Kibum seperti kehabisan bernafas. Rasakan saja! Suruh siapa dia memutuskanku huh!

"Kyummpphh.."

.

.

Aku memasuki kelas dan duduk di bangkuku di samping jendela. Jam istirahat sudah habis dan ini jam masuk kelas, tapi tak ada guru yang masuk ke kelasku. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke luar jendela, ke arah taman sekolah dan saat itu juga aku merasa tak suka melihat pemandangan di sana, di bawah pohon besar itu.

Aku melihat Sungmin dan Siwon berpelukan. Sialan! Apa maksud mereka melakukan itu! Kuda tengil! Berani-beraninya dia memeluk Sungmin! Awas saja jika mereka melakukan hal yang lebih dari berpelukan, akan kuhabisi Choi Siwon itu!

.

.

Astaga! Hampir saja aku terbawa emosiku saat lagi-lagi Sungmin berani mengacuhkanku. Aku tetap mencoba meredam emosiku dan memeluk Sungmin. Sungmin memberikan pertanyaan yang membuatku benar-benar bingung harus menjawab apa. Apa dia boleh memilikiku? Dengan terpaksa aku menjawab boleh..

Maaf Min.. tapi kau bukan orang yang kucintai. Kibumlah orangnya Min..

Sungmin mengakui dirinya mulai jatuh cinta padaku. Disitu aku bingung, antara senang dan tak mau. Jujur, aku tak mau juga Sungmin jatuh cinta padaku, karena selama ini yang kulakukan padanya hanya pelampiasan semata.

Aku menggodanya dan mencium pipinya. Kubilang pipinya harus diberi obat karena memerah merona. Aku menggodanya lagi. Ah! Menggoda Sungmin sepertinya memang cara yang tepat untuk menyenangkan hati. Lalu aku pun memberanikan diri memotong ucapannya saat ia bilang kalau ia mencintaiku. Aku memotong ucapannya dengan menempelkan bibirku pada bibir lembutnya. Demi apa! Aku menyukai benda yang kusentuh ini! Ini seakan membawaku terbang. Aih! Kalau saja aku tak sadar ada yang tak beres dengan wajahnya, dia pasti sudah habis ku.. eits! Jauhkan pikiran kotormu Cho!

Kutanya mengapa wajahnya membiru seperti itu? Wajahnya memar? Bagaimana bisa? Aku benar-benar khawatir. Tapi Sungmin bilang ini hanya tertabrak dinding, aku menahan tawaku. Bagaimana bisa dia menabrak dinding dan menjadi memar biru seperti ini? Kkk Sungmin.. Sungmin.. kau ini benar-benar kelinci nakal! Terlalu nakal menggodaku!

.

.

**5 hari kemudian..**

Aku tak tahu bagaimana aku harus menceritakannya. Yang pasti aku benar-benar bingung untuk menjelaskannya pada Sungmin.

5 hari belakangan ini aku selalu bersama Kibum, karena Kibum sendiri yang memintanya. Aku tak dibolehkan untuk bersosial lebih dekat lagi dengan Sungmin. Kibum bilang cukup menjalin status, tak perlu sampai lebih. Dan bodohnya aku menurutinya saja.

Aku tak tahu sejak kapan Sungmin mendengar percakapanku dengan Kibum di atap sekolah. Yang pasti saat aku berciuman dengan Kibum, Sungmin terjatuh dan membuat aku dan Kibum kaget. Aku yang lebih terkejut, aku mencoba untuk menjelaskannya tapi Sungmin malah menghentikanku. Aku tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Jujur! Hatiku terasa sakit saat itu.

Aku hanya bisa berlari mengejar Sungmin sampai akhirnya Sungmin jatuh pingsan di koridor sekolah. Astaga! Sungmin pingsan karena ulahku!

Aku mencoba menjelaskannya saat ia sudah sadar walaupun aku tak tahu itu alasan yang tepat atau bukan. Aku tahu Sungmin benar-benar menahan emosi dan tangisnya. Sungmin yang pendiam saat itu berubah, ia mengeluarkan segala apa yang ia rasakan padaku. Jadi selama ini, Sungmin tertekan padaku? Sungmin merasa sengsara?

Sungmin berlari entah kemana, aku mengejarnya tapi aku tak menemukannya. Kupikir Sungmin berlari ke atap sekolah, jadi kuputuskan untuk berlari kesana. Sesampainya di atap sekolah, aku meneraki namanya, mencarinya yg justru tak ada disini. Entahlah, aku merasa khawatir padanya.

Kulihat pintu atap sekolah terbuka. Kukira itu Sungmin, tapi itu Siwon. Aku bertanya dimana Sungmin berada tapi Siwon malah menghajarku. Baik! Aku tahu mengapa Siwon seperti ini. Ia lakukan ini pasti karena Sungmin.

Badanku benar-benar tak kuat untuk berdiri. Siwon membentak dan terus memberikan tinjuan padaku. Satu hal yang membuatku terkejut saat Siwon membentakku. Siwon bilang aku mencintai Sungmin! Tapi selama ini aku tak menyadarinya. Benarkah?

Kulihat disana Sungmin berlari mendekat ke arahku dan Siwon. Oh.. tuhan terimakasih, akhirnya dia masih baik-baik saja, walau aku yakin hatinya tak baik. Aku sedikit lega saat melihatnya.

Sungmin mencoba mencegah Siwon untuk menghajarku lagi tapi sepertinya Siwon terlalu sayang pada Sungmin dan tak rela jika Sungmin tersakiti. Aku benar-benar merasa seperti nyamuk yang telah mengusik manusia dan tubuhku hancur karena mereka menepuku. Oh tuhan.. maafkan aku! Aku terlalu bodoh hingga tak menyadari apa yang kulakukan dan tak memikirkan akhirnya seperti apa. Aku benar-benar bodoh.

Sekarang aku mengerti rasa sakit yang dialami Sungmin. Coba saja aku sadar kalau aku memang mencintai Sungmin. Min.. aku minta maaf.. aku yang memintamu tapi aku yang menyakitimu. Aku ini idiot!

Sungmin.. jika memang nanti kau memaafkanku, kuharap kita masih bisa seperti kemarin-kemarin tanpa merasakan adanya kesakitan dalam hati kita. Tapi kalaupun kau tak memaafkanku, kuharap kau jangan membenciku.

Karena aku sadar Min.. yang Siwon ucapkan mungkin benar, atau memang sangat benar!

Aku mencintaimu..

**.**

**.**

**To be continue..**

**Seperti janji author yang bakal update hari minggu.. tadinya pngen banget post pagi2 tapi ternyata author baru sadar chap ini belum selesai, jadi author harus bikin smpai selesai hehehe.. mianhae..**

**Chap ini khusus flashbacknya Kyuhyun. Jadi.. buat yang awal2nya bingung, kenapa Kyuhyun menjadikan Sungmin pacarnya, terjawab disini. So.. author harap chap ini bisa menjawab pertanyaan kalian dan semoga readers menikmati chap ini.**

**Di chap ini Kyuhyun ternyata acuh gak acuh sama Kibum. Jadi.. ini bisa dijabarin kalo Kyuhyun benar-benar suka sama Sungmin, tapi seperti yang Siwon bilang. Kyu gk sadar akan hal itu..**

**Ya udh readers gitu aja..**

**Review please..**


	8. Chapter 8

**Because Of Love**

**.**

**.**

**Main cast :**

**Cho Kyuhyun.**

**Lee Sungmin.**

**Choi Siwon.**

**Kim Kibum.**

**.**

**Author : ChominJoy**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt/comfort.**

**Warning : Typo(s) dimana-mana, gaje, abal-abal, absurd, enggak sesuai EYD.**

**Disclaimer : Kyuhyun milik Sungmin, Sungmin milik Kyuhyun, mereka milik Joyers!**

**Ff ini murni buatan saya. Don't bash my fic! Don't like don't read! No plagiat, okay!**

**Summary : Bullying, cacian, ejekan itu yang didapatkan Sungmin tiap harinya. Bahagia, hanya itu saja yang Sungmin mau, bahagia bersama orang yang ia cintai. Apa itu begitu sulit untuk mendapatkannya? "Aku hanya ingin bahagia bersamamu, Cho Kyuhyun.."**

**.**

**Chapter 8**

**.**

**Author Pov.**

Mata setajam elang itu terbuka dengan perlahan. Pandangannya langsung mengarah pada langit-langit ruangan serba putih ini. Penciumannya juga masih mencium bau yang sama semenjak dua hari yang lalu. Obat-obatan yang sangat menyengat penciuman. Hhh.. bahkan _namja _itu sudah benar-benar bosan berada disini.

"Kau sudah bangun?" sahut seseorang. Kyuhyun pun mencari keberadaan suara itu.

Mata Kyuhyun memutar malas saat tahu bahwa yang ia lihat, orang yang bicara dengannya tadi adalah orang yang selama dua hari ini selalu menyuruhnya ini-itu, melarang-larangnya untuk melakukan sesuatu, bahkan bicara sok bijak pada dirinya.

"Makanlah! Kau lama sekali bangun hingga buburnya menjadi dingin." suruh _namja _jangkung itu sambil mengecek benda-benda yang berhubungan dengan ruangan putih ini.

"Minumlah obatmu setelah makan!" ucapnya lagi.

"Kapan aku bisa pulang?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil menyenderkan punggungnya di kepala ranjang.

"Secepatnya jika saja selama ini kau rajin makan dan meminum obatmu!"

"Tak ada gunanya juga aku minum obat. Aku tak peduli dengan rasa sakit ini, yang kuinginkan hanya pulang dan meminta maaf padanya.."

_Namja _bernama Won itu menghentikan aktifitasnya saat mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun tadi. Ia berjalan dan duduk di kursi di samping ranjang Kyuhyun. Won tersenyum mengerti pada Kyuhyun. Ia mengerti apa maksud Kyuhyun, ia mengerti apa yang sedang Kyuhyun alami sekarang. Sudah sering Won mendengarkan cerita Kyuhyun yang hampir sama dengan cerita hidupnya dan itu benar-benar membuatnya teringat lagi akan kehidupannya saat di sekolah dulu. Cerita cintanya lebih tepat.

"Aku akan berusaha membuatmu cepat keluar dari ruangan ini, dan jika kubisa aku akan membantumu menjelaskan semua padanya."

Kyuhyun menatap Won sedikit bingung. Heran saja mengapa dokter muda ini sangat baik padanya.

"Siwon adalah adikku, dan Sungmin adalah sahabat adikku!" ucap Won sontak membuat Kyuhyun terkejut tak percaya.

"K-kau kakak Siwon?"

Kyuhyun menganga tak percaya. Jadi selama ini Siwon mempunyai kakak? Dan kakaknya adalah orang yang hebat! Siwon mempunyai kakak seorang dokter muda! Ini benar-benar mengejutkan!

"Tsk! Kupikir kau tidak perlu tahu tapi sepertinya alasan ini perlu kau ketahui juga. Alasan inilah aku ingin membantumu!"

"Tapi kenapa kau seakan-akan tak mengenali Sungmin saat kau bilang Sungmin menitipkan pesan untukku saat aku sadar?"

"Ya.. seperti tadilah jawabannya!"

Kyuhyun menggeleng kecil. Ternyata dokter muda ini sudah mengenal Sungmin. Pantas saja, dengan mudahnya Sungmin menitipkan pesan yang begitu menyakitkan bagi Kyuhyun pada seorang dokter. Bukankah ini masalah pribadi? Mengapa harus dititipkan pada seorang dokter? Kenapa tidak tunggu saat dirinya sadar?

"Mengapa kau mau membantuku?"

"Aku tak ingin orang lain gagal sepertiku.."

"Maksudmu?" Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahinya.

"Mudah rasanya dalam memainkan hati seorang wanita untuk kesenangan semata, tapi disaat kau sadar hatimu berbelok arah dari kesenangan itu, aku yakin apapun akan kau lakukan untuknya. Tapi dia malah pergi.. ah.. kau masih beruntung.."

Won tersenyum pahit saat memorynya mengingat masa lalunya dengan seorang wanita yang berujung kebencian.

"Aku yakin wanitamu itu masih mencintaimu. Tidak sepertiku.." Won menunduk.

"Ada apa dengannya?"

"Aku tidak tahu apa aku bisa membuatnya memaafkanku atau tidak. Dia terlalu membenciku.."

"Umn.. lalu dimana dia?"

"Aku tidak tahu.." Won mendongak pada Kyuhyun. "Dia pergi terlalu jauh.. hanya karena ulahku."

Hati Kyuhyun tersentuh. Baru kali ini ia mendapati dokter yang begitu nyamannya mencurahkan segala yang ia rasakan pada pasiennya. Tak habis pikir Kyuhyun bisa bertemu dengan seorang dokter muda yang ternyata mempunyai pengalaman cinta yang pahit. Ia kira, hanya dirinya sajalah yang merasakannya, ternyata ada orang lain yang tak seberuntung dirinya. Mungkin.

"Hh.. sudahlah! Pekerjaanku bukan menceritakan pengalamanku sendiri pada pasienku!" Won beranjak bangun dari duduknya.

_'Cih! Dia yang bercerita sendiri!'_

"Asal kau tahu, aku bisa berbaring di tempat aneh ini karena adikmu!" cibir Kyuhyun membuat Won mematung saat memberikan nampan berisi bubur pada Kyuhyun.

Won mengernyit bingung membuat Kyuhyun berdecih. "Apa yang dia lakukan padamu?"

"Kau bisa lihat lukaku bukan? Menurutmu apa yang ia lakukan padaku huh?" Kyuhyun menaruh kembali nampan itu membuat Won menghela nafasnya.

"Dia-"

"Menghajarku!"

Won membulatkan matanya menatap Kyuhyun yang begitu santainya melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Siwon? Yang membuat kau dirawat seperti ini?" tanyanya tak percaya.

Kyuhyun mendelikkan bahunya acuh tak acuh. Won semakin penasaran dengan jalan cerita yang Kyuhyun maksud. Apa adiknya bersangkutan dengan cerita yang biasa Kyuhyun ceritakan padanya?

"Anak itu! Tapi kenapa dia baik-baik saja? Kau dengannya ber-"

"Aku tak melawannya.."

Won memiringkan kepalanya bingung. "_Wae_?"

"Aku yang salah, aku membiarkannya menghabisiku karena aku tahu aku pantas menerimanya.." Kyuhyun tersenyum pahit. "Bahkan dia yang menyadarkanku kalau aku mencintai Sungmin.."

Kyuhyun teringat kejadian itu lagi, dimana Siwon berteriak padanya lalu menghajarnya.

"Benarkah? Ckckck.. adikku bisa menyadarkan orang sepertimu?" cibir Won ditanggapi decihan Kyuhyun.

"Siwon juga menyukai _yeojachinguku_!"

"Huh! Sung-"

"Bukan! Kim Kibum! Aku-"

"Kau playboy?" Won mencibir. Kyuhyun mengangkat bahunya malas.

"Aku tahu kalau selama ini Siwon mendekati Kibum," Kyuhyun menyamankan posisinya punggungnya. Demi apa! Ini menyakitkan dan tidak nyaman! Serasa tulang-tulang dalam tubuhnya yang bergerak gelisah.

"Lalu kau tidak cemburu?"

"Aku tidak tahu, kurasa aku lebih cemburu lagi jika melihat Sungmin bersama Siwon,"

Won tersenyum menanggapi pernyataan Kyuhyun. Pandangan cinta memang tak pernah salah.

"Kau benar-benar sudah meyadarinya?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk kecil. Won mengangguk mengerti. Ia berjalan ke arah pintu dan menatap Kyuhyun. "Makanlah buburmu!"

"Aku hanya ingin pulang.."

"Hhh.. baiklah, kau boleh pulang hari ini jika kau menuruti perintahku atau kau akan terus berada disini dan wanita itu akan pergi!"

Blam!

"Cih! Dokter macam apa dia! Kau tahu, Sungmin akan menjadi milikku bagaimanapun caranya!"

.

.

Sungmin terus memandangi bangku yang ada di depannya. Tersirat rasa rindu pada pemilik bangku itu. Sudah dua hari ini sosok itu tak tertangkap pandangannya, dua hari ini juga Sungmin menghabiskan waktunya untuk melamun. Mengingat kejadian saat dimana sosok itu tergulai lemas karena kelakuan sahabatnya.

Sedang apa dia? Bagaimana keadaannya? Apa dia meridukannya? Begitulah yang selalu Sungmin pikirkan. Iya.. iya Sungmin memang masih mencintai Kyuhyun, kenapa? Oh.. jangan salahkan dirinya yang telah begitu baik pada sosok itu, tapi salahkan sosok itu karena telah membuatnya dengan mudah memiliki perasaan khusus padanya. Dan sialnya! Sungmin belum bisa melupakannya!

"Kau tidak ke kantin?"

Sungmin menoleh dan mendapati dua orang _yeoja _yang kini tersenyum ramah padanya. Sungmin balik membalas senyumannya yang paling manis. Bersyukur saja saat mereka mau berteman dengan dirinya.

"Kulihat dari kemarin kau terus diam dan melamun. Apa yang kau pikirkan?" tanya salah satu _yeoja _itu yang berambut panjang.

"Apa kau sedang memikirkan Kyuhyun?" tanya _yeoja _berponi.

Sungmin menghela nafasnya. Iya, mereka memang sudah tahu apa yang Sungmin alami, bahkan satu sekolah mengetahuinya semenjak kejadian Siwon menghajar Kyuhyun. Gosiplah yang menyebarkan semuanya.

"Cerita saja, tak apa.." kata _yeoja _berponi yang bernama Hyera itu.

Sungmin yang memang dasarnya belum terbiasa mengobrol dengan kedua _yeoja _ini hanya bisa tersenyum sambil mengangguk. Bukan dengan mereka berdua saja, tapi dengan yang lain.

Kini Sungmin sudah mempunyai banyak teman semenjak mereka mengetahui hubungan menyakitkan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun. Bahkan kedua _yeoja _di hadapan Sungmin ini adalah orang yang pernah menindasnya dulu. Mereka bilang mereka merasa kasihan pada Sungmin. Padahal Sungmin mencintai Kyuhyun, tapi kenapa Kyuhyun menghianatinya. Semua berpikir seperti itu tentangnya. Mereka belajar banyak dari kisah cinta Sungmin. Bersabar, terus tersenyum menghadapi masalah. Ah.. mereka salah menilai Sungmin.

"Aku tak apa. Sungguh!" jawab Sungmin.

_Yeoja _berambut panjang yang bernama Saehee itu mengangguk mengerti.

"Mari ke kantin!" ajak Hyera.

"Umn.. kalian saja."

"Hh.. baiklah, kalau begitu kami pergi ya" ucap Hyera sambil meninggalkan Sungmin.

Saehee menatap punggung Hyera yang menjauh lalu beralih menatap Sungmin. "Kau tahu.. menurutku Kyuhyun sangat mencintaimu!" ujar Saehee sebelum akhirnya meninggalkan Sungmin dan pergi mengejar Hyera.

Sungmin sedikit tersenyum menanggapi ucapan orang yang kini mau berteman dengannya itu.

"Kalau benar, seharusnya kau tak menghianatiku.."

.

.

Sungmin terus berjalan menyusuri koridor sendirian. Bel pulang baru saja berbunyi tapi koridor sudah sepi saja. Murid-murid terlalu senang untuk meninggalkan sekolah.

"Min!"

Sungmin menoleh ke belakang dan disana ada Siwon yang tengah berlari ke arahnya. Sungmin tersenyum saat Siwon mendekat. Permohonan maaf Siwon padanya kemarin membuat Sungmin mengerti mengapa Siwon menghajar habis-habisan pada Kyuhyun. Siwon sangat menyayanginya.

"Kau mau pulang Min?" tanya Siwon. Sungmin mengangguk.

"Sendiri?"

Sungmin mengangguk lagi sambil tersenyum. Akhir-akhir ini Sungmin pulang sendirian, tak seperti dulu yang setiap harinya ia pulang bersama Siwon, juga tidak seperti kemari-kemarin ia pulang diantar Kyuhyun.

"Hh.. maaf Min, aku tidak bisa menemanimu pulang lagi hari ini.." Siwon menunduk tak enak hati.

"Tak apa. Lagi pula aku akan baik-baik saja walaupun pulang sendirian."

"Benar tak apa?"

"Mm.." Sungmin mengangguk. "Aku ini sudah 16 tahun!"

Siwon terkekeh kecil. "Kkk~ baiklah! Hati-hati di jalan Min! Aku harus kembali."

Sungmin mengangguk dan Siwon pun kembali berlari ke dalam sekolah lagi.

_'Apa dia ingin kencan di sekolah?'_

Sungmin berdecak maklum sambil berjalan kembali.

Lapangan juga sudah sepi biasanya masih ada saja murid yang bermain basket. Apa hari ini cukup melelahkan bagi mereka semua hingga dengan cepat sekolah menjadi sepi.

Sungmin berhenti melangkah, ia tercekat saat matanya menangkap tubuh tinggi sosok tampan itu. Sosok itu tengah menatapnya. Dia ada disini? Dan sudah sehat?

Mendadak Sungmin merasa nyeri menggerogoti hatinya. Kejadian saat sosok itu berciuman dan bermanja-manjaan dengan wanita lain, bahkan kejadian disaat dirinya mengetahui kebenaran yang selama ini ia rasa adalah sebuah keganjalan itu terputar kembali di memorynya.

Sungmin pun berniat untuk berjalan berbalik arah. Ia tak mau semakin terluka sekalipun itu hanya untuk melihat sosok itu secara sekilas.

"Sungmin!"

Sungmin tak tahu sihir atau godaan apa yang ia rasakan dari panggilan Kyuhyun. Entahlah, suara berat bass itu seakan bisa menghentikannya untuk melangkah lebih jauh darinya.

"Lee Sungmin.."

Panggilan lembut itu kini benar-benar semakin dekat di telinga Sungmin hingga ia dapat merasakan sentuhan hangat yang terasa di bahunya. Bahkan hanya untuk sentuhan di bahu saja sosok itu seakan bisa melumpuhkannya.

"Min.. ini aku.."

Kyuhyun membalikkan tubuh Sungmin agar mau menghadapnya. Oh tuhan.. ia sangat rindu dengan wajah manis ini. Beruntungnya ia bisa pulang dan langsung melihat wajah polos ini dari dekat.

Sungmin terus menunduk sambil menahan tangisnya. Isakan hampir saja lolos dari mulut Sungmin kala Kyuhyun mengangkat dagunya hingga foxy-nya jatuh tepat di hadapan obsidan tajam itu.

"Bagaimana kabarmu Min?" tanya Kyuhyun lembut.

Sungmin merasa lidahnya kelu. Ia tak bisa menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun. Tapi sungguh! Sungmin merindukan suara ini. Suara yang entah kenapa bisa membuatnya larut dalam kelembutan dan kenyamanan.

"Tidakkah kau rindu padaku?"

Sungmin tak menjawab lagi. Pertanyaan Kyuhyun cukup membuat dadanya sesak. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kyuhyun, tak ingin terjerumus lagi saat melihat tatapan itu.

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya dan membuang nafasnya. Ia tahu Sungmin masih belum bisa memaafkannya. Ia cukup sadar dengan yang ia lakukan hingga _yeoja _manis di hadapannya ini benar-benar kecewa padanya. Ah.. ia harap Sungmin cukup kecewa saja padanya, jangan sampai ada rasa benci.

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin kembali yang masih saja tak mau menatapnya. Kyuhyun memberanikan diri untuk merengkuh tubuh mungil Sungmin dengan lembut walau ia tahu Sungmin tak terima. Ia menyesapi wanginya rambut panjang Sungmin. Rasanya ia ingin terus memeluk Sungmin kalau saja Sungmin tidak tiba-tiba mendorongnya.

Kyuhyun mengerjab menatap Sungmin yang kini balas menatapnya dengan tatapan.. kecewa dan tak suka.

_'Oh tuhan.. jangan lagi!'_

"Min-"

"Cukup!" Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan matanya yang berkaca-kaca. "Tidakkah kau mengerti huh? Tidakkah kau tahu ini rasanya menyakitkan! Cukup Kyu.. cukup! Jangan buat aku semakin sakit! Hiks.."

Runtuh sudah tangisan yang Sungmin tahan sejak tadi. Dengan cepat Sungmin menghapusnya, ia tak suka dengan tangisan ini, ia tak mau Kyuhyun melihatnya dengan tatapan prihatin, ia tak mau Kyuhyun tahu kalau ia begitu lemah disini. Semuanya sudah cukup menyakitkan!

Ingin rasanya tangan Kyuhyun mengangkat dan jatuh di pipi mulus Sungmin lalu menghapus air mata yang jatuh dengan seenaknya itu. Tapi jika ia melakukannya Sungmin akan semakin sakit. Ia tahu diri.

"Hiks.. apa yang kau inginkan huh? Hiks.. hiks.. kau ingin aku sakit? Hiks.. atau kau ingin aku- hiks.. hiks.. mati huh?"

Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya. Ia benar-benar terkejut dengan ucapan gila Sungmin. Se-brengsek itukah dirinya hingga Sungmin berpikir sejauh itu tentangnya? Kalaupun Kyuhyun melakukannya, ia berjanji akan melakukan hal yang sama padanya dirinya sendiri.

"Hiks.. hiks.. aku ini gila Kyu! Aku ini bodoh! Aku memang hiks.. hiks.. tak pantas untuk bahagia!"

Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Tidak Min! Tidak!"

Sungmin mencoba untuk menghentikan tangisnya. Ia mengambil nafasnya dan membuangnya perlahan. Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun sendu.

"Kumohon Min.. aku mencintaimu.."

Sungmin hampir saja menangis lagi saat mendengar kalimat yang keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun. Benarkah Kyuhyun memang mencintainya? Tapi apa yang ia lakukan selama ini padanya pantas disebut cinta?

"Kau tak akan melakukan ini kalau kau memang mencintaiku Kyu.." lirih Sungmin.

"Aku memang salah Min! Tapi aku sadar, aku harus membuatmu bahagia. Kau mencintaiku 'kan? Kumohon tetaplah bersamaku Min.." mohon Kyuhyun sambil memegang kedua bahu Sungmin.

Sungmin menepis tangan Kyuhyun. "Jangan buat aku memilih jalan yang salah. Jangan halangi aku untuk melupakan semuanya! Aku yakin ini akan lebih baik Kyu.."

"Tapi kau mencin-"

"Tidak lagi.. kuharap kau mengerti.."

Sungmin melangkah meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang terpatung. Bahkan sebelum Sungmin pergi, Sungmin sempat melihat setitik cairan jatuh dari mata elang Kyuhyun.

.

.

_Namja_ itu terus melangkah gontai tanpa arah, ia tak tahu harus kemana. Ia terus berjalan menyusuri kota Seoul dengan langkah kakinya yang tak seimbang. Pengaruh alkohol yang ia minum. Bagaimana tidak? Kyuhyun sudah menghabiskan tiga botol minuman keras itu untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Sungmin.." lirih _namja_ itu.

Orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang menatapnya aneh. Mungkin mereka pikir Kyuhyun adalah mayat hidup yang berkeliaran di dinginnya malam kota Seoul.

Lihatlah Kyuhyun si playboy tampan malam ini! Matanya yang merah menatap kegiatan malam kota Seoul dengan kosong dan sendu, tampilannya yang berantakan, rambut yang tak tersisir rapi dari biasanya, belum lagi aroma alkohol yang sangat menyengat jika berada di dekatnya.

"Sungmin.. kau dimana?"

Kyuhyun terus berjalan. Tak jarang ia menabrak orang-orang disana dengan tak tahu dirinya. Tak minta maaf sama sekali.

Kyuhyun berhenti saat merasakan getaran yang berasal dari ponselnya. Dengan gerakan malas ia mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku.

"_Yeoboseyo_! Kyu kau dimana?" tanya penelfon itu yang ternyata Kibum.

"Aku.. aku tak.. tahu.. eungh.. jangan ganggu.. aku lagi.." kata Kyuhyun. Pengaruh wine yang ia teguk sejam yang lalu masih menguasai dirinya.

"Kau bicara apa Kyu? Kau mabuk?! Mengapa-"

"Diamlah kau! Kubilang jangan ganggu aku lagi! Eungh.." Kyuhyun menutup matanya merasakan efek tegukkan wine di tubuhnya. "Eunghh.. kau tahu.. aku.. tak mencintaimu.." kata Kyuhyun membuat orang di sebrang sana terpatung.

"Kau bicara ap-"

"Kau tuli eoh! Aku bilang aku tak mencintaimu! Kuharap kau mengerti apa yang kukatakan! Kita tak seharusnya memiliki hubungan gila ini!"

'Pip'

"Ah! _Yeoja_ jalang!" Kyuhyun memasukan kembali ponselnya di saku celananya dan kembali melanjutkan perjalanan tak jelasnya.

Brugh!

"Hey kau! Kau tak lihat aku sedang jalan huh!" kata Kyuhyun setelah menabrak seorang _namja_ berbadan besar dengan tato-tato yang menghiasi tubuhnya.

Namja itu hanya tersenyum meremehkan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun baru sadar _namja_ di hadapannya ini tengah bersama dua orang temannya. Kyuhyun tersenyum miring dan berdecih, meremehkan ketiga orang di hadapannya.

"Minggir bodoh! Kau tak lihat aku ingin lewat!" ucap Kyuhyun sambil mendorong dada salah satu _namja_ itu dengan kuat.

"Waahh.. kau ingin mati huh!" kata salah satu _namja_ yang ada disana.

"Kau saja yang mati, brengsek!"

Bugh!

Kyuhyun tersenyum miring setelah meninju pipi _namja _yang menghalagi jalannya itu. Tapi dengan sigap ketiga _namja_ itu menyerbu Kyuhyun dengan pukulan dan tendangan.

Bugh! Bugh! Bugh!

"Brengsek!"

"_Pabbo_!"

Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi tak dapat membuka matanya dengan jelas hanya bisa merasakan sakit dan nyeri di semua tubuhnya, setelah itu Kyuhyun pun terdorong begitu saja ke samping tempat sampah.

Bugh!

Satu pukulan lagi ia dapatkan di pipinya, setelahnya ketiga _namja_ itu pergi dan menendang tubuh Kyuhyun, bahkan salah satu diantaranya ada yang menginjak kaki Kyuhyun saat melewatinya.

Kyuhyun meringis kesakitan. Serasa tulang yang ada di tubuhnya patah semua. Kyuhyun menyeka darah yang ada di ujung bibirnya dengan kasar, memperhatikan darah di ibu jarinya dengan tatapannya yang sendu.

"Sungmin.. lebih baik kau mati bersamaku.."

.

.

Dulu, sekolah cukup menyenangkan untuknya. Mempunyai banyak teman, penggemar hingga kekasih. Sekolah dulu tak seburuk yang ia rasakan kini. Dulu tidak ada orang yang tak menghiraukannya, dulu semua melihatnya, dulu semua memujanya, dulu semua mengangguminya, dulu semua menyenangkan untuknya, dulu tak seperti ini.

Semenjak kejadian putusnya hubungan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin semua berubah 180°. Kini Sungmin menjadi banyak teman dan Kyuhyun, ia dijauhi semua murid disana, tak ada lagi yang melihatnya dengan tatapan kagum, yang ada hanya tatapan tak suka, bahkan Kibum, mantan _yeojachingu_-nya saja tak pernah mau mengobrol ataupun menyapanya lagi. Keadaan sekarang terbalik. Sungmin mendapatkan kebahagiaan, sedangkan Kyuhyun tiap harinya harus merasakan kesengsaraan.

Bel istirahat berbunyi. Kyuhyun pun memutuskan untuk ke kantin, tapi baru saja ia berdiri, ia merasakan sakit di perutnya. Entah itu maghnya atau memang rasa sakit di perutnya yang akhir-akhir ini ia rasakan. Apa efek karena setiap malam ia meneguk wine?

"Aarrghh! Sshh.." ringis Kyuhyun pelan. Ia berusaha untuk menahannya.

Sungmin yang juga baru saja berdiri ingin ke kantin merasa prihatin melihat Kyuhyun yang meringis kecil itu. Sungmin terpaku. Ingin rasanya meninggalkan _namja_ tampan itu tapi di sisi lain hatinya bergerak ingin menolong.

_'Aku harus apa Kyu? Aku sudah mencoba untuk melupakanmu tapi aku tak bisa Kyu. Apa yang harus kulakukan untukmu?'_

Ingin rasanya mengucapkan 'kau baik-baik saja Kyu?' pada _namja _itu. Memberinya sandwich dan menyuruhnya meminum obat. Seperti dulu. Hal kecil yang terasa sangat besar jika dirasa dengan hati yang paling dalam.

"Akh! Sial! Aargh!" erang Kyuhyun pelan. Ia tak mau orang lain menatapnya rendah. Untung saja semua murid sedang di kantin.

Kyuhyun berbalik dan mendapati Sungmin yang ternyata sejak tadi memperhatikannya. Walaupun ia tengah merasa kesakitan, Kyuhyun mencoba tersenyum pada Sungmin. Sedang Sungmin, ia masih berdiri dalam posisinya, sedikit kaget saat Kyuhyun berbalik melihatnya.

Kyuhyun berjalan mendekat. Sungmin terus menatap Kyuhyun hingga akhirnya ia merasakan tangan Kyuhyun yang menyentuh kedua lengannya.

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya berusaha menahan rasa sakit di perutnya. Ia tak mau Sungmin khawatir padanya. Ia harus menunjukan kalau ia baik-baik saja lalu mencoba memperbaiki masalahnya dengan Sungmin. Seperti itu dan hanya perlu menunggu Sungmin kembali padanya lagi.

"Kau mau ke kantin Min?" tanya Kyuhyun lembut. Berusaha kuat untuk tetap menahan sakitnya.

Sungmin tak menjawab. Ia mengerjab sendu. Apa Kyuhyun pikir dirinya tidak tahu kalau dia sedang menahan sakitnya? Sungmin tahu itu. Sungmin mengutuk dirinya yang diam seolah-olah tak peduli pada Kyuhyun. Bahkan nyatanya ia masih tetap ingin peduli.

"Mau bersamaku?"

Kyuhyun menyodorkan telapak tangan kanannya pada Sungmin. Menunggu Sungmin menggenggam tangannya. Tapi Sungmin sama sekali tak merespon. Ia hanya menatap tangan dan wajah Kyuhyun bergantian.

"Min.. ayo.." Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Ayo mulai dari awal.."

Sungmin tercekat. Dadanya berdetak cepat tapi masih ada sakit yang tertinggal disana. Sungguh, Sungmin ingin sekali menangis dan memeluk Kyuhyun saat ini tapi ia takut Kyuhyun malah membuatnya gagal melupakannya.

"Sungmin.. kau tahu, aku bangga menjadi _namjachingu_mu dulu. Lihatlah kau sekarang, kau tidak lagi pendiam, sekarang kau sudah punya banyak teman. Aku sangat bangga Min.. ternyata aku bisa membuatmu berubah.."

Sungmin diam-diam menggigit bibir bawahnya, menahan tangis karena ucapan Kyuhyun.

"Aku tak habis pikir Min.. aku benar-benar senang. Kau ingat aku pernah memintamu untuk tetap bersamaku? Ayo lakukan lagi Min.. bersamaku.." mohon Kyuhyun. Entah kenapa rasa sakit di perutnya menjadi hilang karena melihat wajah manis Sungmin.

Kyuhyun tercekat saat melihat setetes air mata jatuh dari foxy Sungmin. Tapi Sungmin tetap diam menatapnya. Kyuhyun pun menggerakan tangannya perlahan untuk menghapus air mata Sungmin.

"Apa ini hmm? Kenapa menangis?" tanya Kyuhyun benar-benar lembut membuat air mata Sungmin jatuh lagi.

"Hei~ jangan menangis.." Kyuhyun mengelus pipi Sungmin.

Sungmin menghela nafasnya diam-diam, mencoba untuk melakukan apa yang Kyuhyun bilang.

"Kelinci pintar!" Kyuhyun tersenyum manis. "Sekarang.. ayo jawab Min, kau mau bukan kembali padaku?"

Sungmin terdiam. Cukup lama membuat Kyuhyun semakin berharap. Sungguh dadanya bergemuruh dengan cepat, begitupun dengan Sungmin. Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun, mencari sinar kebohongan di mata Kyuhyun, tapi sayang ia tak menemukannya. Kyuhyun benar-benar tulus padanya.

"Min.."

_'Kau menghalangiku Kyu! Aku benar-benar takut tersakiti lagi..'_

Sungmin memejamkan matanya sejenak lalu menatap Kyuhyun lagi. Dan..

Sungmin pergi melangkah meninggalkan Kyuhyun.

_'Min? Kau..'_

"Aaaaarrgghhh!"

_'Mianhae Kyu..'_

.

.

"Sungmin.."

Sungmin menoleh dan mendapati Kyuhyun yang sudah duduk di sampingnya. Mereka kini tengah di halte.

"Umm.. ayo pulang bersamaku. Aku akan-"

Sungmin berdiri dan berjalan memasuki bus. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum pahit melihat bus yang membawa cintanya pergi.

Ini menyakitkan!

**Kyuhyun Pov.**

Hari ini pelajaran olahraga. Semua sepertinya senang, terkecuali aku. Aku disini sungguh menyedihkan, tak ada satu pun orang yang bisa kuajak bicara bahkan menyapa saja tak ada. Ternyata begini rasanya menjadi kau Min..

Aku disini selalu memperhatikannya. Memperhatikan sosok mungil itu. Aku sangat merindukan sikap pendiamnya, sikap malu-malunya padaku, aku merindukan senyuman manisnya yang dulu bisa kudapatkan.

Sekarang aku hanya bisa melihat senyuman itu jika dia mengobrol dengan orang lain. Senyuman itu bukan untukku lagi.

Bugh! Dugh!

Argh! Kepalaku! Aku merasa kepalaku berat dan nyeri setelah sebuah bola mengenai kepalaku dan aku terbentur tiang basket. Hingga aku sadar aku mencium bau amis disekitar wajahku.

Aku jatuh tertidur. Kepalaku juga terbentur lantai lapangan. Aku Meringis kesakitan berharap ada yang mau membantuku. Aku melihat banyak murid-murid yang mengerubungiku, sosok itu juga ada disana, memandangku prihatin.

"Aaargh!" dalam hati aku berharap. Aku berharap kau membantuku Min..

"Kau tak apa? Ayo bawa dia ke ruang kesehatan." kudengar suara Shin _seonsangnim_ menyuruh. Tapi apa ini! Mengapa semua pergi? Sejahat itukah aku sampai semua orang pergi tak memperdulikanku!

Aku mencoba berdiri meninggalkan Shin _seonsaengnim_ walaupun ia terus mencegahku dan kepalaku juga terasa berat sekali. Aku mencoba menahan darah itu agar tak mengalir, tapi yang ada darah itu terus mengalir di lenganku.

"Min.. bantuku aku.. kumohon.. bantu aku Min, sekali ini saja!"

Jantungku berdegup cepat. Bukan karena bahagia melihatnya di hadapanku, melainkan melihatnya yang malah menjauh tak memperdulikanku yang sangat sakit dan sengsara disini.

Sampai akhirnya penglihatanku gelap dan aku tak tahu selanjutnya bagaimana.

.

.

"Sungmin!" aku memanggil _yeoja_ mungil itu sambil mendekat ke arahnya. Ia sedang duduk di halte bersama.. seseorang.

Saat aku semakin dekat dengan Sungmin, ia malah bangkit dari duduknya dan menarik tangan Siwon.

"Sungmin tunggu!" teriakku menahan tangis.

"SUNGMIN! hiks.." aku menghapus air mataku dengan kasar. Aku tak suka tangisan ini! Tangisan orang bodoh!

Aku mengepalkan tanganku erat saat melihat Sungmin menggenggam tangan Siwon. Aku tak terima! Hatiku sakit melihatnya lebih memilih orang lain ketimbang diriku.

"Min.. hiks.. kembalilah Min.. kumohon kembali.. hikss.."

.

.

Setiap malam aku meneguk wine. Membiarkan diriku kacau tak terkendali, membiarkan rasa sakit yang kurasakan semakin sakit lagi, membiarkan wine membunuhku!

Aku tak tahan! Aku lelah! Aku tak kuat membiarkan semua ini terjadi padaku! Iya lebih baik aku mati! Hilang dari dunia ini! Hilang tanpa cinta.

Sungmin.. aku ingin kau kembali.. aku ingin membuatmu bahagia bersamaku, aku ingin kau kembali melihatku, menyapaku, memperhatikanku. Aku ingin semuanya kembali!

Tuhan.. hatiku sakit! Amat sakit rasanya! Benarkah kalau aku ini masih beruntung? Apa bukti yang bisa menjawabnya? Apa Sungmin yang terus menjauhiku itu adalah keberuntungan untukku?

Sungmin?

Benarkah ini kau?

Kau disini?

Oh benarkah ini? Sungmin ada di hadapanku! Ia tersenyum! Membelai pipiku dan menghapus air mataku. Benarkah itu kau? Sungmin?

"Sungmin.. kau disini? Aku.. aku merindukanmu.."

Aku mencoba menggenggam tangannya tapi apa ini! Mengapa terasa hampa? Mengapa aku merasa hanya angin yang kupegang?

Aku mengerjabkan mataku dan membukanya perlahan. Hatiku semakin sakit saat mengetahui ternyata itu hanya halusinasiku saja.

Oh astaga tuhan! Kenapa aku harus merasakan ini? Kenapa kau seakan memberiku sebuah tantangan yang paling menyakitkan di dunia ini? Apa ini sebuah karma atau memang jalan kehidupanku yang sebenarnya?

Ddrrtt.. ddrtt..

Aku mengambil ponselku yang sedari tadi tergeletak di lantai. Sama seperti diriku.

"_Yeoboseyo_ tuan Cho!" sapa orang di sebrang sana. Dari suaranya aku bisa mengenalinya. Kim _ahjussi_-sekertaris _Appa_ di kantor.

"Ada apa menelfonku?" tanyaku lemah.

"Umn.. saya ingin memberitahu sesuatu pada Tuan Cho kalau.."

**.**

**.**

**Chap 8 datang! Tetooot teetoot teetooot! #terompetalaHitMeUp**

**Waaaah! Gak kerasa udh update smpe chap 8 aja. Gimana nih chingudeul? Hurt gk sih? Aduh.. otak author keperes! Tapi gk apa, nanti malem pasti di elus-elus sma Kyu oppa #plak #asahpisau**

**Maaf yh klo words-nya segini terus. Auhtor udh berusaha tpi pas diketik nyampenya sgini-sgini aja. Jongmal mianhae..**

**Kabar gembira tuk kita semua.. #nadamastin**

**Tapi ini juga cukup menyedihkan..**

**Menyedihkan karena Ming bakal wamil..**

**Gembiranya... you know lah! Joyers mode on! Seekor embek akan ditinggal.. XD**

**Ah.. Min oppa! Jangan lama-lama juga pulangnya eoh.. panggung bakal sepi klo gak ada kelinci nakal yang berkeliaran. Dan nanti bagaimana dengan Evil itu? Dia pasti sendirian? Dia pasti merindukanmu! Bukan dirinya saja, tapi bibirnya juga. Evil itu pasti rindu bibir shape M milik kelinci nakal yang begitu menggoda. Ah.. Oppa, Joyers harap, setelah kau pulang kau akan mengumumkan hubunganmu dengan setan itu.. jangan buat kita gemas dengan kalian! Kalian itu sangat membuat kami iri! Kalian lebih manis dibanding hubungan orang lain yang normal.**

**Love kyumin! Always! Always!**

**Udhlah yah.. ini a/n macem apa coba! Ppffttt...**

**Readers! Makasih banyak yang udh mau review dan selalu mendukung author! Author seneng banget, author ngehargain review kalian kok! Author selalu baca review kalian. Review kalian bisa buat author mengintropeksi kesalahan author selama bikin cerita ini. So.. review-nya kalo bisa jangan kata 'lanjut' aja yh ^_^ kali bisa kritikan atau apapun. Insyaallah author bakal terima aja.. ^_^**

**Udh deh.. makasih sekali lagi..**

**Love you readers, klo bisa untuk kli ini di chap ini jngan ada silent readers yh.. author harap sih gitu..**

**Daaaaadddddaaaahhhhh! Mmuuuuaaachhh**

**See you next chap! Love you all!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Because Of Love**

**.**

**.**

**Main cast :**

**Cho Kyuhyun.**

**Lee Sungmin.**

**Choi Siwon.**

**Kim Kibum.**

**.**

**Author : ChominJoy**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt/comfort.**

**Warning : Typo(s) dimana-mana, gaje, abal-abal, absurd, enggak sesuai EYD.**

**Disclaimer : Kyuhyun milik Sungmin, Sungmin milik Kyuhyun, mereka milik Joyers!**

**Ff ini murni buatan saya. Don't bash my fic! Don't like don't read! No plagiat, okay!**

**Summary : Bahagia, hanya itu saja yang Sungmin mau, bahagia bersama orang yang ia cintai. Apa itu begitu sulit untuk mendapatkannya? "Aku hanya ingin bahagia bersamamu, Cho Kyuhyun.."**

**.**

**Chapter 9**

**.**

**Author Pov.**

Ddrrtt.. ddrtt..

Kyuhyun mengambil ponselnya yang sedari tadi tergeletak di lantai. Menggeser ikon berwarna hijau yang ada di layar ponselnya dan mulai memasang telinganya untuk mendengar ucapan orang di seberang sana walau nyatanya dirinya kurang sadar.

"_Yeoboseyo_ Tuan Cho." sapa orang di sebrang sana.

_'Kim ahjussi? Untuk apa dia menelfonku?'_

"Apa!" ketusnya walau terdengar sangat lemah.

"Umn.. saya ingin memberitahu sesuatu pada Tuan muda kalau.."

Kyuhyun sedikit mengernyitkan dahinya saat penelfonnya itu menggantung ucapannya.

"Eungh.." erang Kyuhyun merasakan pengaruh alkohol. "Ada apa dengan mereka? Bukankah mereka sibuk mengurusi pekerjaannya di luar negeri huh!"

"_Ne_. Maaf sebelumnya Tuan muda, Nyonya dan Tuan Cho mengalami kecelakaan parah saat hendak pergi ke bandara untuk pulang ke Korea."

Deg!

_'Eomma.. Appa..'_

"K-kecelakaan parah?" Kyuhyun tercekat. Rasa mual yang sejak tadi ia rasa kini hilang entah kemana saat mendengar berita buruk dari asisten _Appa_nya itu. Kini yang ia rasakan adalah rasa khawatir dan takut.

"_Ne_,"

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan suara seraknya karena menahan tangis.

"Tuan dan Nyonya Cho dalam keadaan koma."

Kyuhyun terpatung. Sebulir cairan bening jatuh begitu saja dari mata tajamnya. Jari Kyuhyun bergerak untuk menutup sambungan telfon. Isakan kecil terdengar dari mulutnya, isakan itu berganti menjadi tangisan kecil, dan tangisan kecil itu pun pecah menjadi tangisan yang memilukan hati.

"Tuhan.. apa lagi yang kau berikan?"

.

.

"Mengapa kau baru pulang?"

"Urusan anak muda."

"Bagaimana dengan Sungmin?"

"Mengapa kau bertanya tentangnya akhir-akhir ini?" Siwon menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa di samping Won. "Kau menyukainya?"

"Aku bertanya bagaimana dengan Sungmin, jadi berikan aku jawaban yang tepat. Bukan malah bertanya balik padaku dengan pertanya konyol seperti itu!" desis Won kesal.

Siwon berdecih. Ia menyamankan posisinya. "Dia menjadi punya banyak teman."

"Lalu Kyuhyun?"

"Cih! Orang itu! Untuk apa kau bertanya tentangnya huh! Orang itu tak perlu ditanyakan, dia bisa menjalani hidupnya-"

"Kenapa kau bersikap seperti ini padanya?" potong Won tak suka.

"Kau tahu _hyung_, sikap dia itu sangat memuakan. Dia terlalu memikirkan dirinya sendiri, tanpa dia sadari, dia menyakiti orang lain. Dia hidup seakan-akan dirinya tak akan pernah salah. Berhidung belang saja bangga! Cih!"

"Kau tak suka Kyuhyun karena Kibum kekasihnya 'kan!" sindir Won membuat Siwon menoleh padanya dengan pandangan kaget.

"Kau tahu dari mana tentang Kibum!"

"Kyuhyun bercerita-"

"Cih! Ternyata benar dia suka bercerita padamu. Huh, apa dia baru merasa butuh seseorang?" Siwon tersenyum miring sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Apa sekarang kau senang karena mempunyai peluang untuk bisa mendapatkan Kibum?" tanya Won intens.

Siwon terkejut lagi. Mengapa _hyung_nya ini bisa membaca pikirannya. "Apa Kyuhyun mengucapkan seperti itu padamu?"

"Tidak."

"Lalu bagaimana kau tahu itu?" Siwon menatap Won tak suka. Tak suka saja dia mencoba mengetahui masalah pribadinya.

"Aku bisa melihatnya."

Siwon menghela nafasnya. Kakaknya selalu seperti ini. Bersikap sok bijak, apa lagi dalam menghadapi masalah. Tapi yang diherankan, mengapa dia tidak bijak dalam menghadapi masalah pribadinya. Menghadapi seorang wanita pula.

"Ya.. ya.. begitulah." tukas Siwon malas.

"Lalu sekarang kalian sudah jadian?" tanya Won lagi membuat Siwon mendengus kesal.

"Kenapa kau ini banyak bertanya, _hyung_!"

"Kenapa kau tidak jawab saja!"

Siwon menghela nafasnya. Mengapa kakaknya kini kerasa kepala, ya walaupun seperti biasanya juga begitu. Tapi Won kali ini seperti memaksa ingin tahu. Benar-benar keras kepala.

"Belum."

"Hhh.. baguslah. Kau tahu, Kyuhyun bilang padaku- ah.. lebih baik kau pergi ke rumahnya dan minta maaflah-"

"_Mwo_! Aku? Minta maaf padanya? Cih! Tak sudi aku." Siwon mendecikan bibirnya dan mengalihkan pandangannya dari _hyung_nya itu.

"Dia bilang sesuatu dan-"

"Kalau begitu bilang saja, tak perlu menyuruhku untuk mendatanginya!" ujar Siwon tak sudi.

"Kau akan menyesal telah bersikap seperti ini padanya, maka dari itu pergilah!"

"Tapi aku tak mau!" ujar Siwon keukeuh.

"Mengapa kau keras kepala? _Eomma_ dan _Appa_ tidak mengajari sikap itu pada kita! Mereka menyuruh kau untuk mandiri, maka dari itu mereka menyuruh kau tinggal disini bersamaku!" ucap Won tegas.

"Kau kira kau tidak keras kepala huh! Jangan menyakutkan hal ini pada _Eomma_ dan _Appa_! Mereka tak ada sangkut pautnya dengan hal ini!"

"Aku hanya ingin mereka tak kecewa pada kita, terutama padaku. Aku disini yang bertanggung jawab mendidikmu, mereka akan kecewa jika mereka melihatm sikapmu seperti ini. Mereka pikir aku gagal untuk mendidik adikku sendiri. Kau tahu, _Eomma _dan_ Appa _tak akan memarahimu, melainkan aku.."

Siwon tertegun. Yang diucapkan Won memang sepenuhnya benar. Mereka disini tinggal di apartemen hanya berdua. Sedangkan _Eomma_ dan _Appa_nya tinggal di luar negeri. Won benar, ia pasti tak akan dimarahi oleh orangtuanya, karena mereka sangatlah menyayangi Siwon, begitupun dengan Won. Hanya terkadang, Siwon merasa kalau dirinyalah yang paling disayang oleh orangtuanya. Won pun bisa merasakan itu. Terkadang terselip rasa iri pada adiknya itu.

Siwon menunduk. Siwon merasa bersalah, Won tak pernah memarahinya dengan nada keras dan membentak, ia pasti akan berusaha menormalkan nada emosinya, sama seperti tadi. Tapi Siwon tahu, _hyung_nya ini selalu menahan emosinya setiap berdebat dengannya.

"_Hyung_.. maaf.. aku tak bermaksud untuk keras kepala, aku hanya-"

"_Ne_, lupakan saja. Sekarang kau pergi ke rumah Kyuhyun, minta maaflah padanya dan tanyakan apa yang ingin Kyuhyun ucapkan padamu. Aku tak mau adikku punya masalah dengan orang lain."

Siwon diam sejenak. Menimbang-nimbang keputusannya. Tapi akhirnya ia putuskan untuk menuruti apa yang _hyung_nya katakan.

"Baiklah aku akan kesana. Maaf _hyung_.."

.

.

Kini Siwon telah sampai di depan mansion Kyuhyun. Gerbang tinggi berwarna putih membatasinya untuk masuk ke dalam sana. Siwon menengok ke kanan-kiri mencari pengawal mansion kyuhyun. Akhirnya ia melihat seorang pria yang memakai pakaian serba hitam sedang berjalan ke arahnya.

"Ada yang bisa dibantu?"

Siwon mengangguk. "Saya ingin bertemu dengan Kyuhyun. Apa dia ada di dalam?"

"Kalau begitu anda bisa tunggu sebentar, saya harus memberitahu-"

"Tak bisakah saya langsung masuk!" ucap Siwon kesal. Sekaya-kaya dirinya dia tak pernah mempunyai pengawasan dari pengawal-pengawal yang menyebalkan seperti ini. Tentu, itu hanya _Eomma _dan _Appa_nya saja yang bisa dikawal seperti ini.

"Maaf, tapi disini tak boleh ada sembarangan-"

"Aku Choi Siwon." tukas Siwon emosi membuat pengawal itu tersentak takut dan tak percaya.

"A-anda C-Choi Siwon? P-putra-"

"Cepatlah! Kau tak lihat ini sudah malam! Aku banyak urusan!" potong Siwon lagi.

"M-maaf Tuan.. saya tidak tahu kalau anda Tuan Choi Siwon. B-baiklah, harap Tuan menunggu, saya akan-"

"Ya! Ya! Cepatlah! Jangan banyak bicara!"

Pengawal itu pun membungkukkan badannya hormat pada Siwon lalu berlari ke sebuah pos yang lumayan besar untuk menekan salah satu tombol yang ada disana, otomatis gerbang di hadapan Siwon terbuka. Siwon pun berjalan memasuki halaman mansion megah keluarga Cho diikuti pengawal menyebalkan tadi.

"Kembalilah ke tempatmu! Aku tak memerlukanmu!" suruh Siwon membuat pengawal itu membungkukkan setengah tubuhnya pada Siwon dan kembali pada tempat kerjanya.

"Aku Choi Siwon. Tunjukkan kamar Kyuhyun!" suruh Siwon saat berhadapan dengan pengawal Kyuhyun lainnya yang berjaga di depan pintu mansionnya.

"B-baik Tuan.." ucap pengawal itu gugup. Pasalnya, seorang Choi Siwon putra dari keluarga Choi yang sangat dekat dengan keluarga Cho kini datang di mansion ini. Suatu kejutan bagi para penghuni mansion ini, karena keluarga Choi sudah lama sekali tak berkunjung kesini. Kurang lebih 10 tahun. Semanjak Tuan dan Nyonya Choi pindah ke luar negeri.

Pengawal itu berhenti di depan pintu berwarna biru muda _soft_ membuat Siwon mengangguk mengerti.

"Kau boleh kembali!"

"Saya permisi Tuan.."

Tok! Tok! Tok!

Siwon langsung mengetuk pintu kamar Kyuhyun, ia tak ingin lama-lama di tempat ini. Rasanya malas sekali.

Tak ada respon, Siwon lebih memilih untuk memegang kenop pintu. Siapa tahu saja pintunya tak dikunci. Alis mata Siwon sedikit terangkat saat kenop pintu yang ia genggam terbuka. Siwon pun membuka pintu kamar Kyuhyun, saat itu juga matanya melebar kaget dan tak percaya.

"Astaga!" pekik Siwon.

Siwon membulatkan matanya menatap tubuh Kyuhyun yang tergeletak lemah di lantai dengan bekas-bekas botol wine yang berserakkan di sekitarnya. Bahkan disana terdapat pecahan botol wine.

"Sung.. min.."

"Aku Siwon. Apa yang terjadi padamu!" Siwon segera mencoba membangunkan tubuh Kyuhyun yang tak berdaya. Bau alkohol sangat menyengat penciuman Siwon membuat _namja_ tampan itu sedikit merasa mual.

"Siwon?"

"_Ne_, kenapa kau mabuk seper- ah sebaiknya kita ke rumah sakit!" ucap Siwon saat merasakan badan Kyuhyun yang begitu panas.

"Aku tak mau.. aku ingin disini.." ucap Kyuhyun lemah.

"Sedikit peluang untuk sembuh jika dirawat di rumah!"

Siwon merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan ponselnya. Lalu segera menghubungi nomor _hyung_nya.

"_Yeo_-"

"Cepat kembali ke rumah sakit _hyung_! Kyuhyun mabuk berat!"

'Pip'

Siwon segera mengangkat tubuh Kyuhyun dan membawanya ke luar mansion megahnya. Tak jarang para pengawalnya menatap kaget pada Tuan mudanya itu. Tapi Siwon tak memperdulikannya, ia tetap membawa Kyuhyun.

Siwon pun memasukan tubuh Kyuhyun ke dalam mobilnya dan ia pun menyusul masuk lalu segera menjalankan mobil hitamnya dengan kecepatan di atas rata-rata.

"Eungh.. Sungmin dimana?" gumam Kyuhyun tak sadar.

Siwon berdecak kesal menanggapi igauan Kyuhyun.

"Bodoh! Untuk apa kau mabuk!"

.

.

"Mengapa bisa seperti ini?" ucap Won panik.

"Cepatlah _hyung_!" sentak Siwon.

Won pun membaringkan tubuh Kyuhyun di atas ranjang.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan- astaga! Ini darah!" pekik Won saat matanya menangkap segaris darah di pergelangan tangan Kyuhyun.

"Astaga! Aku tak menyadarinya tadi!" Siwon terlihat panik.

Won pun langsung melakukan pertolongan dan memeriksa Kyuhyun. Siwon hanya bisa duduk di sofa yang terdapat di dalam kamar rawat itu. Memperhatikan kakaknya yang begitu sibuk dengan peralatan rumah sakit dengan cemas. Setidak sukanya Siwon pada Kyuhyun, ia masih punya hati.

"Apa yang terjadi padanya?" tanya Won. Perhatiannya masih tertuju pada Kyuhyun yang tertidur lemah.

"Dia mabuk berat. Kulihat lebih dari 5 botol wine berserakan di sampingnya." jelas Siwon membuat Won menggeleng tak percaya.

"Aku juga sempat melihat pecahan botol itu." sambung Siwon.

Won diam sejenak sebelum berkata, "Kemungkinan besar dia mencoba bunuh diri."

"_Mwo_! Bunuh diri!" Siwon menganga tak percaya.

"Pergelangan tangannya berdarah seperti akibat goresan benda tajam."

"Cho bodoh!"

"Sungmin.."

Siwon dan Won mematung saat mendengar gumaman kecil dari mulut Kyuhyun. Tapi mata _namja_ itu tetap tertutup.

"Apa masalahnya dengan Sungmin masih belum selesai?" tanya Won setelah merapikan peralatan kedokterannya.

"Belum. Sungmin masih tak mau memaafkan Kyuhyun. Bahkan Sungmin menyuruhku membantunya untuk membuat Kyuhyun cemburu." jelas Siwon.

"Bisa jadi dia melakukan ini karena masalah itu."

Siwon mengangguk kecil. "Ya, kupikir juga seperti itu."

.

.

Siwon masih tetap duduk di tempatnya. Ini sudah hampir tengah malam, tapi melihat kondisi Kyuhyun ia jadi ragu untuk pulang. Pasalnya dirinyalah yang membawa Kyuhyun kesini, tak mungkin ia tiba-tiba pulang tanpa memperdulikan Kyuhyun yang sampai kini belum juga bangun.

"Aku berkerja disini, tak masalah untukku menginap disini. Kau pulang saja!"

"Kyu-"

"Eungh.. aku dimana?"

Won dan Siwon pun menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun. _Namja _tampan itu tampak mencoba untuk membuka matanya yang betam.

"Sungmin.."

"Astaga! Apa dia tak memikirkan dirinya sendiri yang hampir mati!" desis Siwon.

Kyuhyun menoleh dan matanya menangkap dua _namja _jangkung yang tengah menatapnya kini.

"Aku dimana?" tanya Kyuhyun lemah. Suaranya terdengar sangat serak.

"Baguslah kau sudah sadar! Kau ada di rumah sakit." jawab Won sambil mengecek Kyuhyun.

"Mengapa kau mabuk dan-" Siwon berhenti sejenak. "Mencoba menghilangkan nyawamu!"

Kyuhyun menutup matanya. "Aku sangat lelah.."

Siwon terdiam mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun. Siwon mengerti apa maksud Kyuhyun. Lelah, lelah dalam artian yang sebenarnya.

"Sungmin.. Sungmin dimana?" gumam Kyuhyun. "Akh.. kepalaku terasa sakit.. Sungmin.."

Siwon menggeleng kecil mendengar Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi menyebut nama Sungmin. Sebegitu cintanyakah Kyuhyun pada Sungmin? Kalau iya, seharusnya Sungmin bersyukur Kyuhyun sangat mencintainya.

"Aku harus pulang.." Kyuhyun mencoba untuk bangun. Hal itu membuat Siwon dan Won langsung mencegah pergerakan Kyuhyun.

"Kau baru sadar! Kau harus tetap disini!" cegah Won.

"Aku tidak suka disini.."

"Tapi kau harus disini! Jangan keras kepala Cho!" sentak Siwon.

"Sungmin, dimana Sungmin? Aku ingin pulang! Lepaskan aku!" Kyuhyun terus mencoba bangun.

"Kau ini! Kau tak ingat kau hampir mati! Jangan mencoba untuk mengulanginya lagi!"

"Kubilang lepaskan aku! Apa kau tuli huh! Jangan mencoba untuk mencegahku, bodoh!"

"Tubuhmu masih lemah." kata Won.

"Aku tidak peduli! Sungmin.. bantu aku.."

Siwon menatap Won. "Apa dia masih mabuk?"

"Tak ada cara lain. Bawa Sungmin kesini! Kalau tidak dia akan terus mencoba pergi dari sini. Rumah Sungmin tak jauh dari sini bukan?" suruh Won membuat Siwon mengangguk.

Siwon pun berlari pergi keluar. Sedikit berpikir. Ini sudah sangat malam, Sungmin pun pasti sudah tidur. Apa dia tak akan mengganggunya?

.

.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

"Sungmin! Buka pintunya!" teriak Siwon sambil terus mengetuk pintu rumah Sungmin.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

"Sungmin!"

Sedangkan di dalam sana. _yeoja _manis itu tampak menggeliat kecil. Merasa terusik dengan suara gedoran pintu yang sejak tadi mengganggunya, Sungmin pun membuka matanya dengan kesal.

Mata Sungmin memperhatikan jarum jam yang menunjukan angka 12.07 malam. Sungmin menghela nafasnya saat lagi-lagi ia mendengar suara ketukan pintu rumahnya. Dengan malas Sungmin pun beranjak bangun dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan keluar kamarnya.

"Siapa yang bertamu semalam ini?"

'Cklek'

"Min! Ayo ke rumah sakit!"

Sontak Sungmin langsung terkejut saat pintunya terbuka dan Siwon langsung ada di hadapannya. Benar-benar mengejutkan. Tapi Sungmin langsung mengernyit.

"Rumah sakit? Untuk apa?"

"Kyuhyun sedang dirawat karena- ah! Cepatlah! Kyuhyun sekarang sedang mencoba untuk pergi dari rumah sakit!" jelas Siwon kesal.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

"Kyuhyun terus memanggilmu! Ah, aku akan menceritakannya jika kau mau pergi kesana!"

Sungmin terdiam. Benarkah Kyuhyun terus memanggilnya? Sungmin dilema. Kyuhyun kini sedang sakit, ingin rasanya pergi kesana tapi ia ingin juga untuk bertahan pada apa yang ia lakukan kini.

"Mengapa kau diam! Ayo-"

"Aku tidak bisa.." Sungmin menunduk.

"Persetan dengan patah hati! Aku tahu kau sekarang sedang khawatir dan ingin pergi kesana!" ucap Siwon emosi.

Sungmin semakin menunduk. Hal itu membuat Siwon semakin geram. "Cepat ambil jaketmu!"

.

.

"Lepaskan aku bodoh!"

_Namja _tampan itu terus menggerutu dan terus mencoba untuk bangun. Sedang Won, ia terus menahan Kyuhyun, untung saja kondisi Kyuhyun sangat lemah. Kalau saja kekuatan Kyuhyun sangat besar, pasti jarum inpusnya akan copot dan malah melukai tangannya.

"Kau akan pulang jika kau sudah sembuh! Kau dengar!"

Kyuhyun diam. Kekuatannya saat ini makin melemah. Akhirnya Kyuhyun pun pasrah. Terlalu lelah karena sejak tadi melawan Won yang terus saja menahannya. Ia pun mengistirahatkan dirinya, mencoba untuk terlelap dan berharap ia dapat bertemu dengan Sungmin di mimpinya.

"Aku butuh dia.."

'Cklek'

"Aku membutuhkannya, _hyung_. aku butuh Sungmin.."

Sungmin yang baru saja masuk langsung terpatung. Kini, jantungnya berdegup cepat setelah mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun. Bohong rasanya jika Sungmin tak khawatir saat melihat Kyuhyun yang terbaring lemah, bohong rasanya jika Sungmin tak senang saat mendengar Kyuhyun yang menyebut namanya disaat keadaannya seperti itu. Dan.. bohong rasanya jika Sungmin bisa melupakan Kyuhyun.

"Apa Sungmin begitu membenciku?" gumam Kyuhyun. Matanya masih setia menutup. "Aku mencintainya, _hyung_.."

Sungmin terpaku. Air mata sudah menumpuk di pelupuk matanya dan bersiap meluncur. Sungmin menunduk sambil memejamkan matanya membuat air mata itu menetes satu-persatu. Mengingat kembali apa saja yang pernah mereka lakukan dulu walau nyatanya waktu yang menyatukan mereka sangatlah sedikit. Sungmin semakin menunduk, ingin rasanya berharap ia dapat kembali seperti dulu bersama Kyuhyun, kembali dengan kebahagian, tapi apa dirinya masih mempunyai peluang untuk itu?

"Aku tak tahu aku harus bagaimana, _hyung_. _Eomma_, _Appa_ kecelakaan dan sekarang mereka sedang koma.." gumam Kyuhyun sendu membuat semua orang yang ada di dalam ruangan itu terkejut.

"Apa-" ucapan Won terpotong.

"Aku terlalu lelah _hyung_.. kupikir aku bisa bebas setelah aku mati.."

Sungmin tercekat. Siwon menoleh pada Sungmin dan sedikit membisikkan sesuatu pada _yeoja_ mungil itu dan Sungmin pun diam sejenak sebelum akhirnya ia melangkah mendekat pada Kyuhyun.

"Biarkan aku pulang _hyung_.. aku tidak mau di tempat aneh ini.." Kyuhyun terus bergumam. Ingin rasanya ia tertidur tapi walaupun matanya sudah tertutup ia masih kurang nyaman berada disini. Ia terlalu tidak suka dengan rumah sakit.

Sedang Sungmin, ia menduduki dirinya di kursi yang ada di samping ranjang Kyuhyun dengan gugup. Sungmin semakin gugup saat melihat mata Kyuhyun yang berusaha membuka. "Kumohon, biarkan aku- S.. Sungmin.."

Kyuhyun mengerjab kaget. Sontak ia langsung mencoba untuk bangun, tapi Siwon dan Won langsung menahannya. Sungmin hanya bisa diam saat melihat Kyuhyun yang berusaha melepaskan tahanan tangan kakak-beradik itu dari tangannya.

"Kau harus tetap berbaring! Jangan memaksakan kondisimu Kyu!" sentak Siwon.

"Sungmin.. bawa aku pulang.."

"Tolong bujuk Kyuhyun untuk tatap disini." bisik Won.

Sungmin mengerjabkan foxynya. Jantungnya berdetak cepat setelah mendengar apa yang Won bisikan padanya tadi. Sungguh, ia sangat gugup jika harus membujuk Kyuhyun. Haruskah dirinya yang melakukannya?

"Sungmin-ah!" sentak Won membuat Sungmin mengangguk kecil.

"Min! Aku tidak mau disini! Ayo pulang Min!"

"K-Kyu.." lirih Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun sedikit diam. "K-kau akan pulang jika kau sembuh.." ucap Sungmin gugup.

"Aku tidak suka disini!"

"Kyu.." Sungmin mencoba memegang tangan Kyuhyun. "Sementara saja.."

Seketika Kyuhyun melemah kembali. Sentuhan Sungmin berhasil membuatnya pasrah untuk tetap dirawat disini. Won dan Siwon pun melepaskan pegangannya dari tangan Kyuhyun saat Kyuhyun mulai menidurkan kembali dirinya.

"Min.."

Siwon dan Won saling menatap lalu beralih menatap Sungmin yang masih kelihatan gugup.

"Kalau begitu aku keluar, Min.." ucap Siwon sambil berjalan membuka pintu ruangan itu diikuti Won yang sebelumnya tersenyum kepada Sungmin untuk melangkah ikut keluar bersama Siwon.

Kini di dalam ruangan ini hanya ada Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Kyuhyun terus menatap Sungmin dengan mata sembabnya, hal itu membuat Sungmin menunduk.

"Min.. bagaimana kabarmu?"

_'Seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu padamu!'_

"Kupikir kau tidak mau menemuiku. Kupikir kau sangat membenciku, Min.." lirih Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mendongak, menatap _namja_ berkulit pucat yang sekarang makin terlihat pucat itu. Kyuhyun tak salah pada ucapannya, kita pasti akan berpikir seperti itu saat orang lain begitu menjaga jarak dengan diri kita. Benar?

"Ini sudah sangat malam Min.. kenapa kau kesini? Bukankah kau-

"I-istirahatlah.." potong Sungmin gagu.

"Kukira aku tidak akan melihatmu lagi, Min.." lirih Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin terkejut, belum lagi saat matanya menangkap lilitan perban di pergelangan tangan Kyuhyun. Apa benar yang ia pikirkan? Apa benar kalau Kyuhyun.. mencoba bunuh diri?

"Aku bersyukur kau masih mau melihatku. Min.." panggil Kyuhyun. "Maukah kau memaafkanku?"

Sungmin memang diam, tapi jika dilihat lebih jelas, ada pergerakan kecil di leher Sungmin, menandakan bahwa _yeoja_ manis itu tengah meneguk ludahnya diam-diam.

"Jawab-"

"Istirahatlah.." potong Sungmin lagi-lagi dengan menyuruh Kyuhyun seperti itu.

"Baiklah.." Kyuhyun mencoba meraih tangan Sungmin dan menggenggamnya.

Kyuhyun pun memejamkan matanya kembali. Tangannya bergerak lembut menggenggam tangan Sungmin. Sungguh, Sungmin saat ini sangat gugup. Sudah lama saja tak merasakan genggaman hangat Kyuhyun. Dan sekarang masih terasa hangat untuknya.

"Berjanjilah kau tak akan pergi saat aku tidur Min.."

.

.

Sungmin kini duduk di antara kakak-beradik yang sama-sama tampan ini. Ini sudah sangat malam dan Sungmin pun mengantuk, tapi Sungmin tak mau pulang, Siwon dan Won juga sudah menyuruhnya, tapi hasilnya sama saja.

"Kau besok harus sekolah bukan? Jangan bilang kau tak mau sekolah dan lebih memilih menunggu Kyuhyun disini sampai sembuh, begitu!" ketus Siwon.

Sungmin hanya diam menunduk. Yang Siwon ucapkan itu mungkin bisa menjadi alasan sepenuhnya Sungmin untuk tetap berada disini. Tapi ada alasan lain juga Sungmin tak mau pulang. Sungguh, ia sangat penasaran apa yang telah terjadi dengan Kyuhyun. Sejak tadi, ia hanya diam, ia tak punya keberanian bertanya pada Siwon maupun Won. Ego dan gengsinya lebih memaksakan dirinya.

"Lebih baik kau memaafkannya, Sungmin-ah," Won bersuara. "Kyuhyun sangat mencintaimu, kau jangan memikirkan sakit hati dirimu saja, pikirkan Kyuhyun juga yang sangat berusaha menginginkanmu kembali padanya. Dia memang salah, semua orang mempunyai kesalahan. Tak ada salahnya jika kita membiarkan orang itu memperbaiki dirinya sendiri. Kau seharusnya bersyukur, Sungmin-ah, Kyuhyun benar-benar mencintaimu hingga ia masih sempat memikirkanmu walaupun keadaan dirinya sendiri maupun orangtuanya sedang tidak baik."

Sungmin menoleh. Menatap Won seakan meminta penjelasan darinya. Walau Sungmin tadi mendengar Kyuhyun bergumam tentang orangtuanya, tapi ia masih tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada mereka. Dan benar yang Won bilang, mengapa Kyuhyun masih sempat memikirkannya.

"Kyuhyun mencoba bunuh diri," ucap Won membuat Sungmin terpatung kaget. "Kemungkinan dia melakukannya karena merasa pasrah dengan masalah antara kau dengannya, dan tadi dia bilang kalau _Eomma_ _Appa_nya kecelakaan dan koma, itu juga bisa menjadi alasan kenapa Kyuhyun senekat ini pada dirinya sendiri."

"Aku tahu kau masih mencintai Kyuhyun, bukan?" Siwon buka mulut.

Sungmin menunduk lagi. Benar yang diucapkan Siwon tadi, sangat benar. Tapi kebenaran itu masih terkalahkan dengan egonya sendiri. Ego yang tak mengerti akan keinginan hatinya, ego yang tak mengerti perasaan yang begitu mendalam di hatinya, ego yang entah kapan akan terkalahkan dengan perasaan abadi ini. Abadi hingga sampai sekarang Sungmin tak bisa melupakannya.

"Sungmin-ah.. seharusnya kau sangat bersyukur ada seseorang yang begitu mencintaimu. Kau tahu, kurasa Kyuhyun sudah cukup bersabar akan semuanya, tapi kutahu kaupun juga. Kau pasti berfikir bahwa Kyuhyun benar-benar salah dan patut untuk dibenci dan dilupakan, iya bukan? Kyuhyun salah itu memang benar, tapi kesalahan yang ia lakukan itu hanya kesalahan yang wajar, mengingat Kyuhyun seorang playboy, benar bukan?"

Benar. Kyuhyun seorang playboy, dan seorang playboy sangat wajar melakukan kesalahan macam ini. Ada sisi benar dan ada sisi salah bagi Sungmin. Kyuhyun memang salah karena begitu mudahnya menghianati dirinya yang bahkan baru mencintainya. Ini terlalu cepat!

"Apa yang kau rasakan sekarang?" tanya Won membuyarkan lamunan Sungmin.

Sungmin diam.

"Jawab saja Sungmin-ah. Apa yang kau rasakan saat melihat Kyuhyun sekarang?"

Sungmin mengambil nafas diam-diam. "Aku begitu khawatir.."

"Lalu?"

"Aku merasa kecewa dengan diriku sendiri.." Sungmin menunduk.

"Dan?"

"Aku merasa bersalah.."

"Memangnya apa salahmu?"

"Karena aku tak mencoba untuk memaafkan Kyuhyun.." jawab Sungmin membuat Won tersenyum kecil.

"Lalu menurutmu apa yang seharusnya kau lakukan?"

"Memaafkan Kyuhyun.."

"Kau mau melakukannya?"

"_Ne_.."

Sungmin mematung. Baru sadar akan ucapannya tadi, entah itu ucapan refleks atau bukan, tapi kata-kata itu keluar dengan sendirinya dari mulutnya. Won tersenyum, sedikit puas setelah mendengar jawaban dari Sungmin.

"Cobalah lakukan.."

.

.

Mata tajam yang sedari tadi menutup itu kini perlahan mulai terbuka. Bau yang menyambut penciumannya masih sama seperti tadi malam. Rasa sakit di kepalanya kini sudah tak begitu terasa lagi, hanya rasa sedikit lelah saja.

_Namja_ pemilik mata tajam itu tampak menoleh kanan-kiri. Sepi. Itu yang ia lihat di dalam ruangan serba putih ini. Tak hayal ingatannya melayang saat kejadian malam tadi. Dimana wanita yang ia cintai datang kesini untuk membujuknya tetap dirawat sementara waktu di tempat menyebalkan ini.

Sebentar!

"Sungmin?"

"Sungmin kau dimana?"

Kyuhyun bangun dari tidurnya dengan susah payah, ternyata saat bangun kepalanya masih terasa berat. Baru saja Kyuhyun ingin beranjak dari ranjangnya sebelum ada seseorang yang tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam ruang inapnya.

"Oh kau sudah bangun?" tanya orang itu yang ternyata Won.

"Dimana Sungmin?" tanya Kyuhyun. Nada bicaranya seperti sedang mengancam.

"Sungmin? Oh, dia pergi semenjak tadi malam saat kau sudah tidur." jelas Won membuat Kyuhyun diam.

**"Berjanjilah kau tak akan pergi saat aku tidur Min.."**

_'Dan sekarang kau benar-benar pergi?'_

_'Eomma.. Appa.. apa aku- Eomma! Appa! Astaga!'_

"Sebaiknya kau-"

"_Hyung_, aku sudah sembuh. Aku harus pulang!"

Tak peduli bahaya jika mencabut selang infus dengan sendiri, Kyuhyun langsung saja menjabut jarum yang menancap di tangannya, meninggalkan darah yang keluar dari bekas cabutan jarum infus itu. Won sudah menahannya tapi nyatanya Kyuhyun bisa bebas dari cegahan dokter muda itu.

Kyuhyun segera menyibakkan selimutnya dan turun dari tempat tidurnya. Menatap Won sebentar lalu membungkukan setengah tubuhnya dan pergi berlari keluar. Won tak bisa menahan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun pasti sudah sangat jauh untuk dikejar.

_'Ini maumu Min! Kau pergi, baiklah!'_

_'Eomma.. Appa.. Kyu akan kesana!'_

.

.

Jam menunjukan pukul 14.35. Kini _yeoja_ manis itu tengah berjalan menuju halte. Pikirannya sejak tadi masih menimbang-nimbang keputusannya.

Pulang atau menjenguk sosok itu?

Masih tak enak rasanya jika menjenguk _namja_ Cho itu. Entah kenapa dia menjadi sangat gugup jika didekatnya, padahal dulu mereka sangatlah dekat. Menjalani hubungan yang ia rasa manis sebelum akhirnya ia tahu selama ini hubungan itu bukanlah hubungan manis, hubungan itu adalah hubungan yang konyol. Sangat konyol.

_'Tapi sekarang aku kembali Kyu..'_

Sesampainya di halte, Sungmin melihat bus berhenti. Ia pun memasuki bus itu dan akhirnya keputusannya jatuh untuk menjenguk Kyuhyun. Senyumnya mengembang kala matanya menangkap pemandangan di luar bus, sepasang kekasih yang sedang berjalan kaki bersama di pinggir jalan. Sebentar lagi ia dan Kyuhyun akan seperti itu.

_'Ayo mulai dari awal Kyu..'_

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 9 pun datang...**

**Uhuhuhu... akhirnya selesai juga USnya tapi minggu depan ada TO3. Aigoo! Aku masih belum bisa bebas. Ah... pengen cepet2 lulus..**

**Ini Kyu mau kemana hayoo?**

**Author dilema nih.. ada yg review untuk cepat nyatuin Kyumin, tapi ada juga yang review minta sengsarain Kyu. Kalian masih sebal sama evil itukah?**

**Mungkin ini terlalu cepat untuk ending bukan? Jadi, author masih mau bikin story ini berchap panjang, ya gk panjang2 bnget sih. Normal kyak ff biasa aja ^^**

**Intinya author bakal bikin HAPPY ENDING kok! Tenang aja! Author gk akan mungkin tega misahain dua jelmaan yang selalu bikin ngiri ini.**

**Oh ya.. buat readers yg prnah ngirim review 'penasaran apa isi surat Min buat Kyu' aku mau kasih tau, prsaan gk ada surat yg Min kirim buat Kyu deh, mungkin kamu kira yg pas Won ngasih tau Kyu setelah sadar itu yh, itu kn bukan surat, itu mksudnya Min minta tlong Won buat nyampein apa yg dia omongin buat Kyu. Sekali lagi, itu bukan surat yh, author juga bingung, kpan yh author bikin yg scenenya ada suratnya. Hehehe.. mianhae, kmu salah pengertian.**

**Oh oke! Wktunya author cabut, baybay!**

**Muaaaccchhhh**

**Review please..**


End file.
